My Choice
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Yoh is kidnapped right after birth and end up in the care of another Shaman! What will he do if his foster mother is killed by Hao?
1. 1 Yuki

Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first fic, hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Shaman King!

* * *

**Yuki**

A 10 years old boy run through a field of flowers, his auburn hair dance along with the wind, onyx eyes glittered with joy. He ran happily from a figure 3 meters above ground behind him.

"Yoh! Slow down, please?", yelled a teen girl behind him, fly in the sky using her mighty wings.

Yoh laugh while continue run at full speed, "No! Yuki, you have to catch me!", he answered, his voice full of joy and happiness, clearly he likes to play with Yuki.

Yuki growl but smile at the same time, she increased her speed and dive toward Yoh direction. Yoh yelped when a hand caught his arm, he lost his balance, causing them both to falls and rolled on the ground.

They sat slowly with moan, staring at each other. Yoh laugh happily after seeing Yuki's annoyed look, his joyfull laugh sound so sweet, beautiful and contagious. Hearing them, Yuki can't help but laugh joyfully with him.

"Really, Yoh, You're so sweet, you know", Yuki said with affection in her voice, grinning at Yoh.

Yoh smile at Yuki and hug her with love, "I Love Yuki-neechan!", he exclaimed, causing Yuki to laugh again.

Suddenly, Yuki laughter died, she sense a strong power move toward them with high speed. Her body tense at realization that the power is from a miko, a strong miko.

Yoh, sensing a strange aura from Yuki, look up in confusion. "Yuki-neechan? What's wrong?", he called in childish tone. The confused look in Yoh's face turn to that of fear when looking at frightened look Yuki gave him. "Neechan?", his voice shake in fear and confusion.

"Yoh", Yuki whispered while carefully standing them both, "Run, Yoh. Run as fast as you can, don't look back", her voice barely above whisper, looking straight to Yoh's eyes.

Yoh heart clench at the fear in her voice, he knows that something is about to happen. Whatever it is, it's something Yuki can't win against, he can clearly see it in her eyes. Even if Yuki is a Ice Demon, a strong one, Yoh knows that Yuki felt that she can't win. Then, undertanding down to him, a sad truth that this will be the last time he will meet with Yuki. Yoh understand now, the miko that rummoured came to their village is coming to their house, come to eliminate Yuki. Because Yuki is a Demon, even if she is a kind one, people view her as a dangerous creature that must be destroyed.

With glassy eyes, Yoh give a small nod and run to the opposite direction from the one Yuki face, from the direction the miko will enter their garden. He run as fast as he can to the forest, hidden from the miko eyes.

As Yoh enter the forest, he hide behind a tree and look toward his house, the house he lives with Yuki. Yuki told him not to look back, but he worried, scared if the miko get caught of his move. He inhale deeply in order to calm his racing heart, he had to calm himself to think what to do than just run blindly.

He regreted his action right away, because just as he look back, Yoh saw the miko, there're 5 of them, attacking Yuki at the same time. Yuki scream, her voice filled with agony, and her form disappear right before his very own eyes. Seeing the scene, his tears that treathening to fall now flow freely down his cheek in silent cry.

* * *

To be continued. . .

* * *

Me : Please review!


	2. 2 The Truth

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

* * *

**The Truth**

* * *

Yoh turn from the cruel scene and sat with his back against the tree, he cry in silent, he can't make any noise, he's fully aware of the consequence of making any sound, those mikos will find him.

Yoh's body shake heavily, he feels like there is nothing whorth to live anymore, but Yuki definitely hate it if he doing anything stupid like suicide. _What am I going to do now? It's not like I have anywhere else to go._

'_Yoh, if something happens to me, go to my room and open this letter, I will hide it under my bed, ok?_'

Yoh eyes widened as he remember what Yuki said the day he turn 8,_ that's right, the letter!_ Slowly, Yoh turn around and observing his house. Seeing that no one is around anymore, Yoh gulped and wipe his tears, then walking back to the house carefully.

Yoh opened the door to Yuki's room, walking toward her bed. The bed isn't something that can be lift, because it made by wood only, so if Yuki said under it means the letter is glued. Yoh kneel and peek under the bed, _Bingo_, the letter is indeed glued under the bed itself.

Carefully as to not tear it apart, Yoh take the letter from under the bed. He opened the envelope with tremble hands, scared of what Yuki wrote for him. Inside, there are a sheet of paper folded neatly along with black feather shape earings, bear-claw neclace, and black fingerless gloves with 4 sea-blue stone in the position of knuckle in each glove.

Confused, Yoh unfold the paper and read what Yuki wrote in there.

Dear Yoh,

If you read this letter, that's means something happens to me. I write this letter because I'm afraid that you'll hate me if you know what I have done.

Before, I told you that I found you in the forest, it's a lie. The truth is I commited a crime by took you away from your family right after your birth.

I may be look like 15 years old teenager, but in reality I'm 237 years old already, I'm lonely, Yoh. I have enough with living by myself all the time, I want somebody to accompany me, to erase my loneliness.

I have a friend in Izumo, Japan. My friend is a human, strangely he isn't afraid of me, a Demon like me. He often told me about a family of Shaman, The Asakura Family, who residence on a hill in Izumo. Shaman is someone with the ability to see spirit and use spirit for many purpose, you are one of those Shaman, Yoh.

May 12th, I was walk home from his place. That night, I sensed a great power from the supposed Asakura residence direction. Curious, I went to the place. What I saw shocked me, a part of the house was in fire, I don't know what causing fire, but I was certain that there are people inside. After a blaze of fire, I sent one of my minion to look if those people still alive, and somehow they all alive.

I deadly curious that time, so I walk until I was a few meters away from the place. I peek inside while hiding my aura, I saw 4 people inside. 2 elderly human standing beside an extremely exhausted woman lying on top of futon, a man lying on the floor with blood and burn mark in his face. The woman scream in pain, then I understood, she was gave birth of a baby, that baby is you. I was envious then, envy and lonely causing me lost my mind. Just as the woman cry with joy as she saw you and said 'Yoh', I snatched you from her and teleported to my home in Hokkaido, Japan.

Seeing you, Yoh, I always thought I seeing an Angel, you know. You are so sweet and your aura so gentle, also your smile make me happy every time I see them. I decided to teach you water magic, the one from Light Force and not Darkness like me, because I always feel great power from your small body.

I want to ask your forgiveness, Yoh. I knew what I had done to you is cruel, took you from your mother like that, but I am not regreted it. Because I'm happy to have you and I make sure you live a healty and full live.

Are you angry with me now that you learn what I have done to you? Will you forgive me for my sin? I knew when you read this letter it's means I'm dead, and if you forgive me for my sin, say my name and my spirit will come to you.

Note : Along with this letter I placed a pair of earings made from bat bone and skin, a bear-claw necklace with my power inside, and a fingerless gloves for you. The stones in the glove is made from a gem name sapphire, it can be use to save spirit of nature and animal instead of memorial tablet. I hope it can be any use for you since you are a Shaman.

From your Yuki.

* * *

To be continued. . .

* * *

Me : Please review, :)

OC : Ice Demon Yuki


	3. 3 Apprentice of Luna The Miko

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

* * *

**Apprentice of Luna the Miko**

* * *

Tears once again down Yoh's eyes, his gentle eyes now full of sorrow and loss after read the letter. He grip the letter in front of his chest, "I'm not angry with you, Yuki-neechan, and I forgive you." he said softly.

From behind he felt cool air swirl, his shoulder length hair dance with the wind. Slowly but surely, Yoh turn around just in time to see a certain transparent figure making an appearance.

Knee length dark blue hair wave slowly within the air, one and a half meters height thin body with muscular abdomen. Beautiful sky blue eyes adorns her small round face, with an oval emerald rest in her forehead. She is wearing a simple white short sleeves T-shirt and blue jeans and black sport shoes. Her brown skin contrast with her bluish white bat-like wings.

Even with tears in his eyes, Yoh smile, a small happy smile. "Yuki-neechan," he whispered, his eyes glittered with happy surprise, "I really can see you".

"Yes, Yoh. Because you're a Shaman, even if your skill not polished yet." Yuki said, relieved that Yoh is not angry or hate her, Yoh even forgive her for her mistake.

Hearing her voice, Yoh is happy and sad at the same time. Happy to be able to meet her again, but sad because she is not meet him alive, only her spirit. Yoh shut his eyes and cry at his loss of his beloved sister, sad at the fact that his Yuki-neechan is died.

Because he shut his eyes, Yoh didn't know that Yuki move closer to him. He's surprised when a smooth yet muscular arm wrapped around him in a gentle hug, and he is surprise too that a spiritt can touch him.

"Don't cry," Yuki whispered beside his ear, "Even if I'm a spirit now, we still be able to meet, speak, and touch each other. You're a Shaman after all, even if it's only you who is able to see me, I'm happy."

"But-", he started but cut off by Yuki.

"Listen now," Yuki broke apart so that they can meet eye to eye.

Seeing determination in her eyes, Yoh know that this is important, he is very good at reading eyes after all. He nod, blinks and wipes his tears so that he can see mor clearly.

"Yoh, I know this is sad, but I can't stay in this world any longer, I have to move on-"

"But Yuki! You said we can meet!" Yoh cut her off.

Sighing, Yuki lock her eyes with Yoh's, "Listen and don't cut me, Yoh." her said softly but there's warning in her voice, "There's a way to meet after I move on. If you learn how to be a Shaman and mastering ability to call spirit from the otherworld, we will be able to meet again."

"How should I learn then? Where?" his voice hoarse because too much crying, he gulped and clear his throat. "Do you think I can become great Shaman? And be able to call you from otherworld?".

Yuki give him a smile, "I know you can become a great Shaman," she said certainly, but her eyes turn sad, "This is hard for you, but you have to learn from another Shaman. There's a Miko name Luna in the forest-"

"Miko?! They killed you!"

"No, Yoh." Yuki answered patiently, "Luna is not one of them, she is understand that I am not a threat for humans so she is not attack me. She live in the forest, so that she is closer with nature, I'm sure she willing to train you how to be a Shaman, but Luna is a strict person, definitely, your training will be something like You-slack-off-there-is-hell-to-pay!" Yuki laugh happily while Yoh grimacing, "Don't get me wrong, boy." Yuki said at the look in Yoh face, "She is kind and understanding, if not, I will be killed 5 years ago." she is smiling but there's a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Yoh think about it carefully, he is only 10 years old, and his magic is not high, he only able to move water and separating water from air, he can't protect himself if other Demon come. Yuki is famous among Demon after all, if they know the human child in her care is defendless, they will surely attack him.

With that thought in mind, he make his decision, "Okay, I will go to her place." he said with determined eyes, "I will definitely become a great Shaman and learn Itako art to call spirit from otherworld!".

Yuki smile at him and she disappeared after told him how to get to Luna's place, and Yoh now have something to life for.

Yoh pack a few of his clothes and belongings, something like his CD player with headphone, CDs of classical music, his money, and a cat mask. He then wear his new earings, bear-claw necklace, and fingerless gloves. After seeing his home for the last time, he go to Luna's place.

"Excuse me," Yoh said while knocking gate to a small shrine that Yuki told him about.

The gate opened and revealing a beautiful woman with long black hair with black eyes, her clothes is like those mikos he saw this morning. She looks like she is in the middle of 30, her eyes gentle but Yoh can see wildness in there. "Is there something I can help you, boy?" her voice is a level lower than Yuki, it has motherly tone like one he often hear in television, because Yoh never have mother figure for real all this time.

"Good Afternoon. Is this the house of Luna the Miko?" Yoh asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Luna. Is there something I can help you with?".

Yoh sigh with relief, "Yes, I need your help to train me to become Shaman and I want to learn how to call spirit from otherworld from you." Yoh said in explaining way, "Will you train me, miss Luna?'.

Luna stare at Yoh at a long time, really long until Yoh get anxious. A moment later Luna chuckles, "You are the child under Yuki's care aren't you? If I'm not wrong your name is Yoh?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me, Yuki-neechan sent me here." Yoh answer, still with politeness, "Yuki-neechan said that you can help me become a great Shaman".

"I see," Luna open her shrine's gate more so that Yoh can get inside, "Come in Yoh, I will take you to your room from now on."

"Thank you, miss Luna." Yoh said with wide grin and relief, just like Yuki said, Luna is willing to help him.

"Just call me Luna, boy." Luna answered and silent as they walk through hallway, "If you come here alone, something must happen to Yuki, right?"

Yoh halt in his way, again tears threathen to fall, but he swallow his sadness and continue walk instead, "Yes, this morning, 5 mikos came and killed her." Yoh answered with shaky voice.

He heard Luna sighed and sobbed, "That's sad, Yuki is a kind Demon. It's a shame that those new comer mikos is so black and white while this world itself is not black and white only, reality is complicated and full of camouflage." Yoh blinked, Luna is a miko herself, _seems like she is a wise one._ He smiled at the thought, _I would like to learn many things from her._

"We're here," Luna declared as they arrive in front of small part of the shrine which separate from the main shrine, "This will be your room from now on. There's one bedroom, one bathroom with small onsen and small kitchen inside. Feel free to use them, and since I'm sure you're still feel the loss for Yuki, your training start from tomorrow, you can rest today."

"Thank you very much, Luna-san." Yoh said, and true, he is grateful for this, because he still sad and need rest if he want to be at the best for training. What need rest is nit his body only, but his heart, mind, and spirit too.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Me : Fuh, this one longer. I hope not too long, I will regret it if people find it too long and stop reading :p

Yuki : How come you make another character so soon?

Me : Because I like it?

Yuki : ... (swt)

Luna : Please your review : )

* * *

Next Chapter : "Are you sure about this, Luna?"


	4. 4 Happy Birthday

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis **

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

* * *

"We will start your training today, Yoh." Luna said as Yoh finished wash the dish for their breakfast, she walk away from the room, certain that Yoh will follow her. Luna went al the way to deeper part of the forest.

The trees in this part of forest is tall and dense, there's a waterfall which she often used for meditation. A wide yet shallow pond where her first meeting with Yuki, a medium size clearing and a stone big enough to sit around for Luna while wait Yoh finished his training.

"This will be the place for your training, lets warm up first shall we?" Luna watch with smile as Yoh look around with awe, she accept him as her apprentice because Yuki often told her about Yoh closeness with nature after all. Beside, she can felt a potential energy emanate from him, the kind of energy that is gentle yet strong and warm, he can make someone relax just by stand around with him. _I know right away that he will be a great Shaman that respect nature and others, if I can be any help for him, I will help as best as I can._ Yoh meet eyes with her, he give her a lazy yet relaxing grin, even so his aura is full with gentle determination. Luna smiled at him in answer for his grin.

"Yoh," Luna call for his attention, Yoh look at her, waiting for her, "First for warm up, run 10 laps in the pond with bare feet in full circle, after that sit-up 50 times." Yoh eyes widened and his expression is shocked, but second later his eyes if filled with determination and he nodded his head.

Luna observed Yoh movement, realize that Yuki is indeed train basic skill through plays, he can move easily in the water and fast. She smiled, _I'm not wrong after all_, Yoh has great potential to be a Shaman, and he already has large amount of stamina at 10 years old, _I bet he can be much more strong in a few years._

2 years later . . .

In two years Yoh learn how to call leaf spirit to make shikigami in many form, he also mastered Itako art to call spirit that already move on to otherworld back to this world. Often Yoh practiced his skill by called Yuki to a small talk and reports his improvement in battle and Shamanic ability. In the past 2 years, Luna is focusing in battle skill, she said that if stamina is not enough there's no way he can maintain spirit unity or hyoui gattai for long. At night, while in his small onsen, Yoh practicing his water magic, now he can make water hoter or cooler easily, and of course he can get water whenever he want.

Yoh is meditating in waterfall, he learned that a calm mind is very important for a Shaman, it's became his routine to meditating for 2 hour befor lunch.

"Yoh!" Luna yelled in order to fight against waterfall's scream, "Yoh! Lunch is ready! Come on!".

Yoh opened his one eye to look at Luna, certain that he's not imagine her word, he step out of waterfall with big grin. "Right away, Luna!" Yoh yelled his answer and move closer to her.

"Hey, Yoh." Luna started as she place a plate full of riceballs, "I think, because today is your twelfth birthday, I will give you a gift and you can start searchs for your first own spirit, after you get your first spirit we can start spirit unity lesson." Yoh hand, the one he use to take riceball, stop in mid air because of shock. After he disgested what he heard, slowly but surely, big grin crossed his face, his face wiil be cut half by his grin if that possible.

"Really?!" Yoh exclaimed with joy and excitement, "I can start searching my own spirit today?!" Yoh standing after placed the riceball back to the plate. Luna nodded, her face have a big grin too, causing Yoh to jump high with over happiness and excitement, "Yay! Yay! I will start searching my first own spirit right away!".

Yoh got smacked atop his head, "Eat your lunch first and be back by evening," Luna explained at questioning look Yoh gave her, "I will give your gift by evening, so dont't late, 'kay?" Yoh give her his best grin and nodded 3 times joyfully.

* * *

Yoh searched for 3 hours already, his excitement turned to anxious now, what if he can't find any spirit that want to be his own spirit? He circled the entire forest already and not even a single spirit want to be his spirit. Just as Yoh want to stop for today, he heard a noise from a cave, _Huh? That cave is . . ._

_'Yoh, never enter the cave in the northwest of the forest. There are many rumours that there's an evil spirit got locked inside and if you go inside, you will be killed'_

_That's right, both Luna and Yuki-neechan said that to me before, _even so, Yoh's curiousity win against logic in his mind, _guess it's won't do me any harm if the rumours is true, I can run or protect myself._ With that thought in mind, Yoh step inside, to a large and pit black because no light can go in.

Inside the cave, Yoh can't see anything, but he don't want to came back. Since he already got this far and he keep hearing noises from deeper end of the cave, to many people may be this noises sounded creepy, but to Yoh it's sounded more like cry for help. He determined to help whoever it is that make the noise, so instead of sight, Yoh depend on his ears.

In the darkness, it feels like time is stopped, Yoh can't use light to calculate time since there's no sunlight. But Yoh refuses to panic, instead he tried his best to stay calm and move toward direction of the noises. _It's confusing because the noises is echoes in here, making it sounded like come from all directions._

Yoh keep walking carefully so that he won't trip until what it feels like eternity, he can see light infront of him a few meters away. Keeping his pace, he arrive to what like a stomach of the cave. The light come from the center, the noises come from the blue light. Sighing, Yoh make his way to the light.

_I wonder what is it?_ Yoh observing the sourch of the light, he gasped at the sight of big sized brownish black bat crying in front of him. The bat is chained with many symbol come together forming a chain, the chain is illuminating bright blue light. "Why are this bat chained?" Yoh unknowingly voicing his question.

The bat stir from the echoes and opened it's teary golden eyes to look at Yoh, "Who are you?", it asked with calm voice that echoed through entire cave, it's voice clear and somewhat alike tenor boy's voice, somewhat alike his own voice with maturity.

"Woah, you can speak," Yoh gasped with surprise, he then clear his throat, "My name is Yoh, a Shaman. Who are you, little bat?".

"I'm no little," the bat protested, clearly a male, "My name Elfrost, I'm 54 years old already, **brat**".

"Not brat! My name is **Yoh**, call me **Yoh**!" from his tone, it's clear that Yoh's not happy called brat. Elfrost snort, but as an expert, Yoh can see sadness in his eyes. Yoh face softened, "Why are you chained Elfrost? How long have you been here?".

Elfrost stay silent and look straight to Yoh's black onyx eyes, making Yoh wonder if he will answer his question., a moment later Elfrost wispered his answer, "I'm chained because I killed people in the past, I was only done so because it's an order from a higher rank Demon and I'm afraid if I refuse she would kill me. Unfortunately for me, she transformed me into a bat and gave me to humans to be killed so that she can gained fame among humans by 'captured a Demon who killed 10 important human', I was a fool for scared of her!" the last words is said with hiss.

"You're regreting your actions?" Yoh asked with concern, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I am, why are you care anyway?" tears fall from Elfrost's eyes again.

"I want to help you, and because you regreted your actions that mean you won't kill anyone anymore, right?" Yoh already can knew from his eyes but asked anyway.

Elfrost eyes widened and stare at Yoh with shock and disbelief, but as he look into Yoh's gentle eyes, he felt like Yoh is able to look to his deepest heart. At that very moment, Elfrost know Yoh is trustworthy and won't abandoned him, he will protect this boy. "Yes." he answered slowly with barely audible voice.

Yoh grinned, happy that the rumous is wrong, that Elfrost is not evil. "Well, now, I wonder what should I do to releases you?", Yoh said more to himself when he studying the chain, "Hey, Elfrost, do you want to become my first own spirit?".

Elfrost blinked at the question but answered right away, "If I can help you that way, I will. I wanna return this favour, you are a stange kid though."

Yoh laugh, "Many people said that to me, but rather than become my first spirit for my own just for repaying me, I would like to befriend you." He smiled softly, "I don't have any friend after all, must be nice to have one".

"Fine", Elfrost answered with smile, seems like he too is happy to have friend like Yoh. Yoh reach out one hand to pet him, but surprisingly, a blinding light explode as Yoh touch part of the chain on Elfrost neck.

After the light died, Yoh found himself can't see anything. Refuse to panicking, Yoh took a deep breath. Second later he heard flapping sound, "Um, what happened?" Yoh asked with uncertainly.

"You freed me, Yoh. Seems like the chain broke at the touch of Shaman, the one that chained me were Shaman too after all." hearing explanation from Elfrost, Yoh found himself relaxing, "Don't worry, I will guide you out from this cave, I'm used to darkness".

"Nah, I have my own way to get out faster, I need your help though." Yoh lift his hand above his head, "Elfrost," Yoh closed his eyes and sensing Elfrost location, he move his hand to Elfrost, "Hitodama (Spirit ball) mode".

Yoh heard Elfrost yelped, he grin mischievously at his reaction and move his hand and pressed to his chest, "Hyoui Gattai (Spirit Unity)!" Yoh felt the sensation as Elfrost assimilated with him. When the process finished, Yoh opened his eyes and turn to the direction he came in before.

Yoh felt his ear warmer along with his back, he imagine he has bat ears and wings. Thinking what a bat will do in this situation, he opened his mouth and sent ultrasonic waves using bat ability. His ears listening carefully as the wave reflected, after understood the layout of his surrounding from the reflection of the waves, Yoh flapping his bat wing and flew toward cave entrance.

When he get outside, the sky is dark already. Don't want to run or walk again, Yoh maintain his Hyoui Gattai and fly home, releasing only when he arrive outside the shrine's gate.

Yoh run inside, excited to tell Luna that he got own his first spirit, Elfrost follow in silent from behind. "I'm home!" Yoh yelled as he opened the door, Elfrost choosed that time to rest in Yoh's shoulder. "Welcome home", said 2 voice from dining room, confused because Luna never has any guest before, Yoh choose to went in.

Yoh gasped at the sight of Yuki and Luna together in front of a cake, looks like birthday cake, and exclaimed, "Yuki!" he joyfully run to hug Yuki. Yuki only laugh at his antics, saying that he never changes.

Yoh's very happy at the moment, his birthday celebration is normal. Luna then give him an envelope, which he opens eagerly. When he see what his gift about, he look at Luna with glassy eyes. "Are you sure about this, Luna?".

"Yes, I am." Luna answered firmly but softly, "I want to adopt you to be my son, Yoh".

Yoh cry at that, cry with happiness and hugging Luna tightly, he always think of Luna as a mother figure after all, it's not strange that Yoh accepted right away the offer to be Luna's son.

* * *

Way in Izumo, a small figure with long dark brown hair appear out of the blue in the middle room of Asakura family's dining room with a burst of flame.

"Hao!" the residents of the house gasped at the sight with horror. "What do you want?!", a short elderly man shout at him.

Hao smirked at him, "Long time no see, Yohmei." he said mockingly, "I come to see my family, is that not allowed?".

"Don't play dumb with us!", shout a tall man.

"I'm not play anything, Mikihisa." answered with calm voice and expression. He look around for a certain figure that should be in the room, confused when not find him, he look at a woman figure that stare at him with sad eyes, "Where's that other half of mine, Keiko? Is he not at home at this time?", he asked still with expressionless face.

To his surprise, well, he hide it very skillfully, Keiko start crying at the mention of Hao's other half. He rise an eyebrow, "Why are you crying, hm? Where's my twin, Keiko?", he repeat his question.

"We won't tell you!" Yohmei yelled, his voice full of anger and hate. He attack Hao with his leaf shikigamis.

Hao merely smirked and with a wave of hand, burns all shikigamis in an instant, "So small", he said still with calm voice and expressionless face, "I'm not asking you, Yohmei." he then look at Mikihisa, "And I'm not asking you too, Mikihisa, I'm asking your wife." Hao turn to look at Keiko, "So, where's him, Keiko?".

Keiko's body shake heavily, "He . . . He . . . " Keiko started but cut off by a sob, "He's gone." with that answer Keiko sob harder.

Hao's eyes narrowed, knew that Keiko won't be able to speak because her sob, he turned to Mikihisa again, "What's that means? Didn't I told you to raise him carefully? So that he can be a strong Shaman?" he demanded. Mikihisa stay silent, "Answer me, if not, I will kill you all." He threaten him.

"He's kidnapped right after his birth, after you gone", an elderly woman who stay silent all this time answered his question.

Actually, Hao's shocked hearing the news, but again, outside his expressionless face not change at all. He merely sigh, "Kill me when I'm an infant, can't, protect my other half when he's an infant too, can't." Hao shook his head mockingly, "I'm ashamed that my descendants all become useless now." not have anymore business, he gone with burst of fire again. _They all useless, I even not certain that that other half of mine still using the name of Yoh as I sent telepathically to Keiko, his kidnapper must changed his named already._

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Me : Phew! This one is even longer, guess next chapter will be a bit shorter.

Yuki : Nee, again you make another character, this is only 4 chapter and you have created 3 character already. (swt)

Me : (laugh) Don't worry, I won't make too many.

Elfrost : Are you going to make another one?

Me : Dunno :p

Luna : Ignore her. Please review : )

* * *

Next chapter : "Who are you?" "Hao."


	5. 5 Hao

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis **

* * *

**Hao**

* * *

Hao found himself thinking about his descendants foolishness again, _How come they failed protect a single baby? That's stupid._ It's eight months since he gone to the Asakura estate, he is searching for his other half, thinking that if he found him sooner, it's easier to brainwashing him.

"Hao-sama," call one of his followers, Hao only glance at the girl sideway, "We not found any strong Shaman within this area." she reported.

Hao sighed, stand and turn toward the rest of his followers. All of them waiting for him to give his order, they are at Mexico currently, and the rumoured Shaman in this area is weakling, which means his followers whipped them clear already. "We're going back to Japan, Hokkaido this time." with that being said, he form his oversoul.

Spirit of Fire, his loyal spirit, materialised, his big form able to take Hao and his followers in his shoulder and flew to Japan.

* * *

"All of you stay here, I want to be alone for a bit." without waiting for answer, he gone. He dislike crowd place, but because this is a village that still have nature part, Hao spare them.

He walk in the village market, may be he could hear some gossip about Shaman. He walk until he got to a place that sell many different stuff together, he think that it's their hobby. That's when he caught a glimpse of a boy the same height as him bought a cat mask, he wear it right away and go to buy groceries, what make Hao look at him is not because his behaviour, but his bear-claw necklace. _Looks like the one I gave Matamune, but that necklace is safe in Asakura Estate, I wonder if his parent make it for him?_

[_Demon child!_]

[_How come Luna take care of him?! She is a miko while that child is a Demon!_]

The thoughts invaded his head, _Demon child?_ He tought as the boy run past him. He sigh, even in this peace village is no different, humans is stupid as ever.

Hao walked to a place that sell accessories, he buy 10 buddhist prayer beads and a rubber string roll, actually it's only an excuse to talk to the shopkeeper, and the beads will serves as an excuse to meet with this miko. Normally Hao will use force to gain information, but because this village is respected nature, he spare them until he become Shaman King and build Shaman Kingdom.

"Say, do you know where Luna the Miko lives, I would like her to chanted my beads." He said as he pay his beads.

The shopkeeper raise his eyebrow but answered, "She lives in a shrine deep in the forest".

"Then, do you know who is that child just now, the one that bought a cat mask?" Hao asked as he ready to go outside.

The shopkeeper frown and muttered, "He is a child of the forest Demon, we sent a few mikos to destroy her but the child not found anywhere, the next day we found that he is under the care of Luna, she is a strong miko, we can't attack her". Hao raised an eyebrow at that but decide he don't want to talk to human again, he turn to empty corner vanished.

He reappear inside the aforementioned forest and sit atop fallen tree. _Now, what should I do with this useless beads and string?_ He then decided that it's better to bring one than ten, so he remake the 10 beads to a long one to kill time, _Heh, this even can rivaled Asakura's 1080._ Hao infuse the new 1080 beads with his furyouku (Spiritual Energy), in case the child is really a Demon child, he can use the red beads to immobilize him.

Hao finished his handywork, put it in a pocket inside his poncho. He then walk to the shrine, he can sense some power from it's direction after all. He went in without knocking and walk to the main shrine, he can see the said miko told the cat masked boy go to the forest.

"What do you want here?" the miko asked warily as she facing Hao, he not aswered, instead, he smirked and walk closer to her.

[_His energy is frightening_] her thought make Hao chuckled, "You're Luna? I heard a rumour that you raise a Demon child, is that true?" he asked with callm voice, but it answer-me-if-you-want-to-live tone.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, "No, he is a human that happen to be raised by a Demon, that's all", Hao smirked again, _foolish human, they can't even differentiate human and Demon._ He remember the beads in his hand, _now this new 1080 is useless_, with that he throw the beads to the miko. She catch it by reflex, "What is the meaning of this?" she demand.

"Say, miko, do you want to help me building my Shaman only kingdom?" he asked instead.

"There's no way in hell I help you." Luna hissed her answer.

"Then you are useless for me, die." Spirit of Fire taken form and burn her along with the shrine, _that child is human, he has no use for me. _As he watch the shrine burned, he heard footstep from behind. Hao turn around and see the boy.

"Who are you?", he asked in calm voice, Hao can't sense any power from him.

"Hao." Hao answered simply, then he fly by Spirit of Fire, he took a glance back to the boy once again. He saw the boy went to the miko's burned body, he look away, _foolish boy_.

* * *

Yoh watched as the fire Shaman named Hao fly away, he then snapped from his shocked and ran to Luna's burned body, he calm himself and use his magic ability to get water from the air and throw them to extinguish the fire.

After the fire died, he saw just how much the damage is done. He then realize how much power that boy has, even with his quick action to put down the fire, the shrine is totally destroyed.

He look at Luna's body, she is still alive somehow, but Yoh knows that she won't be for long. "Luna," Yoh whispered with strangled voice.

"Don't cry, Yoh." She said with barely audible voice, her breath is harsh, certainly she is tried to stay alive even if for a bit more. Luna handed Yoh the beads that Hao thrown before, 'Here, I can sense a great amount of power inside. You can use this to call me from otherworld, and this is even stronger than the one I made for you".

Yoh lowered his mask and accept the beads, "I understand, but why must I use something from your murderer?" he asked softly, his eyes full of sadness.

Luna chuckles a bit, "Even if it's from enemy, if it's usefull, you have to use it. This beads have great power and I bet it can be used to call any spirit, It can help you, Yoh." She sighed, "I have to go, but I want you to not stop your training, you still have long way to go, Yoh".

"I understand, I'm sorry I can't use healing magic like Yuki-neechan." Yoh wiped his tears, "Mom, I promise to be a great Shaman that you and Yuki-neechan can proud of. I will!".

Luna smile weakly, "Yes," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Yoh watched as Luna spirit flew to the sky, he is sad, but he know that they can meet again whenever Yoh want as he is able to use Itako art to call spirits from otherworld, that help him to overcome his sadness. _Hao, Shaman who use fire, I wonder why he want to build Shaman only kingdom?_ Yoh can't help but thinks that there's more than just anger and rage, he saw a hint of another feeling behind the mask of anger in his face.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Me : Phew, I like it when my imagination flow freely like water, I can finished this chapter so fast.

Luna : Boy, not only Yuki, you killed me too?

Yuki : That's right, poor Yoh.

Me : What can I do? I only following my imagination.

Elfrost : Now, now, calm down. Please your review everyone ^^!

* * *

Next Chapter : "This is from Mosuke, Amidamaru."


	6. 6 Amidamaru

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis **

* * *

**Amidamaru**

* * *

Elfrost come out from one of the sapphire stone in his gloves, "Are you alright, Yoh?" he asked with concern. Yoh nod but refuses to look to his eyes, he stare at the grave below.

Yoh burried Luna's body beside memotial of Yuki in his home's inner garden, even if Yoh live with Luna this past 2 years and 8 months, Yuki's house always be his home.

Most of Yoh belongings burned with the shrine, what remained are his gloves, earings, necklace, the clothes he currently wear, his beads, and cat mask.

Yoh look down at himself, even his current clothes has burn mark. He sighed, "Oh my, I have to buy new clothes." he said with resigned expression.

Elfrost blinked at him, "Do you have any money? I thought your money burn with the shrine too." he asked unsurely.

"The one in the shrine, yes," Yoh said as he move into the house, "but I have some of my money locked safely in the floor inside my closet".

Indeed, the money is safe because there's no way someone would think there's something like that inside a child room. Yoh open the secret box and take out a big travel bag, he checked inside, there's paper money about 100 thousand yen along with a pocket full of gold piece.

"Oh my God! Yoh, it's not just some money! There's so much, you can be said a rich person, you know!" Elfrost exclaimed when he saw what inside the bag.

"Not rich, just enough to stay alive from now until I'm old enough to have job." Yoh explained with patient, he look somewhat thoughtful, "Say, Elfrost," Yoh look at Elfrost with relax expression, lazy smile, and sleepy eyes, "What do you think if I want to travel around the world?".

"Yoh, you are only 12, nearly 13 years old, how can you travel? And where do you want to go anyway?" Elfrost look at him with boring look.

Yoh grin at the respond he get, "Look, I'm a Shaman," Yoh started, Elfrost merely stare at him, waiting for him to continue, "I can use oversoul like what we trained, I bet I can fly long enough to get to another country. Furyouku won't be used unless oversoul is broken, and both Yuki-neechan and Luna-kaasan is trained my body so that I can maintained oversoul as long as I can". Yoh grin grow bigger at the shocked expression his spirit gave him.

First thing first, Yoh went out to buy new attire. After saw the entire stock at the market town, Yoh choose white t-shirt, a dark green jean, a black long unbuttoned coat with orange border and 2 swords clashes in the back, and a black sports shoes. He also bought a small bag which he wear around his waist, a wooden sword for self-defence purpose, a google for flight, and a orange bandana which he wear on his forehead and tied at the back of his head.

Yoh traveled to many place, he has gone to England, America, Italy and more. But a year later he come back to Japan, it's near his 14th birthday already. He back to his house to pay his respect to Yuki and Luna.

"Huh? You're not stay?", asked Elfrost as Yoh getting ready to move again. Yoh shook his head and opened a small map book from the bag of his waist, "Why?".

"I want to go to Tokyo," he said as he read his map, "It's not to far distance for here, fly at full speed will get us there 2 hours." Yoh closed and put his map back to his bag, he then look at Elfrost, "I wonder if there's something interesting in there?" grinning, he wear his google, Elfrost only sighing in response. "Let's go, Elfrost." Yoh lift his hand, "Elfrost, Hyoui Gattai in earings!". Elfrost merge with earings and form bat ears and wings oversoul, different from their Spirit Unity though, when using oversoul with Elfrost, Yoh didn't feel like he has any fur in his skin and more comfortable.

Yoh took flight toward Tokyo direction, he always enjoy his flight, it makes him relax and joy when he look at the beauty of nature. There's a bit of miscalculation though, it took Yoh 2 and a half hours to get to Tokyo, he land just outside a town and broke his oversoul so that people won't get suspicious or scared.

He enter the town and look around, not fully known which area they are in, he asked a passerby, "This is Funbarigaoka", was the answer he get.

Yoh walk around for sightseeing while Elfrost choose to sleep inside sapphire stone, into the one atop his index finger knuckle. During this time, Yoh arrived in front of a place called Funbari Onsen.

Because he is tired from a long flight, Yoh knock the door. The door opened by a boy with blue hair, "Uh, is there something I can help with?", he asked.

"Yes, I want to rent a room." Yoh said with lazy smile, the blue haired boy let him in.

The blue haired boy told him that his name is Horo Horo, he then introduced him to the rest of Funbari Onsen residents.

"This is the owner of Funbari Onsen, Anna Kyouyama," Horo Horo said excitedly, the blond haired girl nod in response. "and this is –".

"Tao Ren." the boy with single spiked dark purple hair cut him off.

"My name is Haruyama Yoh", introducing himself, this is the first time using Luna's family name.

Anna move to stand face to face with Yoh, "The rule of this Inn is first, you have to help with chores, second, you have to obey my order, can you do it?" she asked with Icy tone.

Yoh smile, "Alright, I will help the chores, but I'm not sure about obey your order part." he said with cheerful tone.

Ren and Horo Horo gasped in horror as Anna eyes twitch, she then tried to slap Yoh but he caught it easily. "Hey, that's not kind, why are you want to slap me?" Yoh asked with a bit surprised, Anna tried to slap him using left hand this time, but again, Yoh caught it easily.

Anna pull her hands from Yoh's grip with a huffed, "Fine, you can do as you want, but you still helping the chores and pay the rent." she growled and stomping to her room.

"Sure!" Yoh yelled so that Anna can hear him, he then look at the awe look the 2 other boys give him. "What?" Yoh confused of what's happening.

"Man, this is the first time someone caught Anna's slap." Horo Horo whispered with disbelief. Ren nodded and add, "Not only one hand, but both her hands".

Yoh only grinning sheepishly, he asked where his room is, Ren and Horo Horo told Yoh to follow them.

"This will be your room, Haruyama-san!" Horo Horo exclaimed excitedly, receiving a glare from Ren.

"One more thing," Res said, "This Inn is haunted, so don't scream when you see any spirit".

"Oh, I won't, I'm a Shaman, you are Shaman too, right?" Yoh asked, "I can tell from the furyouku you all emanated".

They look surprised at Yoh words, "You're Shaman?!", they exclaimed, "But you felt like you're normal human!".

Yoh smiled as he closed his onyx eyes, he inhale deeply and release his block for a bit, revealing furyouku at the 2 boys level. He's not the type to show off, so he place a block around his furyouku and only released them in the presence of great danger. That's why Hao not attack him that time, because he block his entire furyouku and only opened a tiny hole around the block.

"You block your own power?" Res asked with disbelief, even if he tried to stay calm, while Horo Horo only stare blankly as Yoh nodded his head.

Still with shock, they excuse themselves to go to their own room. Yoh closed his block again, leaving only 10 percent of his real furyouku.

He place his travel bag in the corner of his room, when he look at the window, the night sky invited him. He went to the roof, from the position of the moon, it's only 9 o'clock.

Yoh not feel sleepy at all, so he decided to take a walk to the cemetery. During his travel, Yoh always go to cemetery on the first day he arrived to a new place.

Yoh entered the cemetery, say hello to every ghosts in there as he walk to highest place in there. When he arrived, Yoh saw a lone figure there, his appearance shows that he is a samurai.

He approach him, "Good Evening," Yoh greeted him with his lazy smile. The ghost look up to him and nod, "Can I sit beside you?", he nod again, so Yoh sit beside him and doing his hobby, stargazing.

The silent between them is a comfortable one, after some time Yoh look at the samurai ghost. "Hello, my name is Yoh, Haruyama Yoh. Would you mind telling me your name samurai-san?" he asked politely.

"Amidamaru." the samurai answered without much interest, but Yoh already satisfied with it.

After some time, Yoh heard running footstep, he turn to look who is coming. He then see a small figure running to his direction. "Hello there," he greeted the small figure, "Why are you in a rush?".

The figure look at him with surprise drawn in his face, "Oh, I'm taking shortcut through this cemetery, I want to hurry home." he explained to Yoh. Yoh humming, "What are you doing here?".

Yoh give the small figure his best lazy smile, "I'm doing some stargazing, this is the best place to look at stars after all." he answered calmly, still smiling he asked again, "I'm Yoh, can I ask your name?".

"Oyamada Manta." answer the small figure with light brown hair, he smile at Yoh.

Yoh look at the star again, "See you tomorrow, Manta." he said as Manta start to walk again. Yoh heard him said a short 'Um, okay?' before the walk turn to run. Not long after that, Yoh also went back to the Inn.

The next day, Yoh help Horo Horo prepare breakfast, cleaning the Inn, eating lunch. Yoh watch Ren and Horo Horo doing some training from Anna for a bit before deciding to take a walk, from what Yoh saw, Anna's training is hard and exhausted but not producting. That kind of training will consume stamina and not increasing fighting skill at all. _Well, not that they will fight anyway._

After out of Funbari Onsen, Yoh walk to empty corner of the road. Certain that no one watching, Yoh create a few butterfly shikigamis using small air spirit. He sent those butterflies to search for Manta, he is planing to ask about Amidamaru, cause it's clear he don't like to talk about himself.

Yoh found out Manta's whereabouts and set out right away, he walk until he arrive at a school building. _Must be his school_, just as he thought so, Manta come out from the building along with other students.

"Yo, Manta!" Yoh greeted cheerfully, Manta blinked at him, seems like not expecting Yoh to come.

"How do you know this is my school?" he asked, clearly confused.

Yoh laughed and said that he has his own way, Manta not satisfied by his answer but not asking more. "Say, Manta," Yoh started, "I want to ask you if you know something about Amidamaru".

Manta's eyes widened, "Why the hell you want to know something about that Demon?!" he yelled because of shock.

Yoh's expression softened and his eyes saddened, he called Demon child himself so he knows how sad it is that Amidamaru be called Demon when no one know the truth. "I just want to, Manta," he said softly, "So, can you tell me?".

"Uhh, sure." Manta said and walk closer to Yoh, "Amidamaru is known as a Demon because he killed hundreds other samurai in the past and disobeyed his master, I don't know much myself, but there's his sword in the museum, want to go there?". Yoh nodded his head eagerly and grinned, together, they walk to the museum.

"There's a rumour that his sword crying at night," Manta explained as they arrived.

"Heh, interesting." Yoh commented shortly.

They walked toward Amidamaru's sword, _Harusame? Spring rain? Somewhat alike with my name, Haruyama,_ Haruyama means Spring mountain. "Nee, Manta," Yoh called after read the information of the sword, "Do you want to see if the rumour is true?".

"What?! Are you insane?!" Manta look at Yoh like he has another head, "Why the hell you want to do something like that?".

Yoh smile cheerfully, "Simple, I want to know more about Amidamaru!" he answered happily.

"Why?" Manta asked curiously.

Yoh stare at Manta, "You will understand later." he said mysteriously.

They waited night to come, after some time and there's nothing happened, Manta said that maybe the rumour is untrue. Yoh want to protest but cut off by the sound of water dropped, they look at Harusame direction, and sure enough, it's crying.

"Woah! The rumour is true! The sword crying!" Manta exclaimed, truly shocked at what he saw.

"No, Manta," Yoh said as he see a above the sword, "The one crying is not the sword, but the person sitting above it".

Manta stare blankly at Yoh, wondering if the boy really lost his mind, but second later his eyes widened when he able to see a transparent figure on top of Amidamaru's sword. "Huwaaaaa! Ghost!", he start to run but Yoh caught his arm.

"Don't worry, Manta, the ghost is not evil." Yoh said to calm the short boy.

"Ghost you say? That's mean you can see me?" the ghost asked.

Yoh looked at the ghost and nod, "I'm Yoh, and he is Manta", he introduced themselves, Manta only laugh nervously, "What's your?".

"I'm Mosuke." he aswered matter-of-factly.

"Say, Mosuke-san," Yoh released Manta's arm and walk closer, "Why are you sitting on Harusame? It's Amidamaru sword, isn't it?".

"Yes, boy, but this is my sword too." Mosuke said with sadness in his voice, "I'm also the one who killed Amidamaru".

"Why are you think so?" Yoh can't help but asked, he can't ignored the loneliness yet determined look in Amidamaru's eyes, that's the reason he want to know about Amidamaru.

"You see, boy, I'm a swordsmith that make this sword. While Amidamaru is the best samurai, I'm the best swordsmith in our time, 600 years ago. We work under the same master, but the lord later ordered Amidamaru to kill me, because he didn't want another sword like Harusame." Mosuke said, Yoh not said anything as he wait for Mosuke to continued, "Amidamaru told me about the order, he told me to flee as I'm his best friend, doing so, he disobeyed his master. I asked him to lent me Harusame so I can make it better and stronger for the last time, but someone eavesdropped our conversation, I got killed before I can get to Amidamaru, and the lord sent hundreds of samurai to attack him. Without Harusame, Amidamaru only has half of his power, he got killed because of me".

Yoh feature softened as he listened the story, and surprisingly enough, Manta's crying, "So that's the reason Amidamaru's called Demon," he sobbed, "I never know".

Yoh smiled at Manta, then turned to Mosuke, "Mosuke," he called as Mosuke start crying again, "Amidamaru's still waiting, you know, why don't you give Harusame to him?".

"Don't be stupid, Yoh, he is a ghost, and Harusame's condition is-" Manta started but cut of by Yoh.

"Nah, don't worry, I can solve that problems." he said confidently.

This caught Mosuke's and Manta's attention, "I'm a Shaman," Yoh explained at the questioning look he received, "Shaman is the one that linked this world with spirit world, I will let you use my body to repaired Harusame and give it to Amidamaru yourself, how about it?".

"How can I do it?" Mosuke confused at Yoh words, so is Manta.

"Just let me do it, will you?" Yoh asked with a grin, "Oh, and while repairing Harusame, can you make another sword that as good as Harusame for me? I would like to have one for self-defence purpose".

Mosuke stare right to Yoh's eyes, Manta look anxious at the two of them, and Yoh stay calm and keep his composure. "Understood," Mosuke answered, "but promise me that you won't misuse your sword".

"I promise." Yoh stated. He then wave his hand in front of Mosuke while said, "Mosuke, Hitodama mode!" Mosuke then turned to spirit ball form, "Hyoui Gattai!" and Yoh merge with Mosuke.

Manta gasped as he look Mosuke spirit enter Yoh's body, he stared in shocked when it's happens. Yoh, with Mosuke spirit inside, look at Manta, "Boy, get me to the nearest blacksmith".

Manta take Yoh to the said place, and he watch as Mosuke work using Yoh's body, he found himself want to know more about Shaman and their ability. It's looked like Mosuke come back to live, but he knows that what happens is Yoh get possessed by Mosuke.

"Thank you, Yoh." Mosuke said as he finished his work, "Can you do me a favour and bring it to Amidamaru?".

"Why? You won't bring it yourself?", Yoh asked with disappointment, he want to reunite Amidamaru and Mosuke.

"No," Mosuke shook his head, "I'm too ashamed to make him waited this long, oh, can you said to him that I'm sorry to make him waited this long?".

Yoh smiled, "Of course," he answered, "I have to thank you too for this sword." Yoh lift his sword that Mosuke made earlier, "I will call this sword . . . Harukaze".

Mosuke lift his eyebrows, "Spring wind . . . sound nice", he said, "Take care of it and yourself, Yoh".

Yoh nodded, he watch as Mosuke spirit flew to the sky and disappeared. He looked at Manta, "Thanks for your help by take us to this place, Manta." he said with true gratitude.

Manta shake his head, "No, it's thanks to you that I can learned something great as the truth about Amidamaru and I can see a Shaman in action myself." Manta's anwered. They laugh happily and went to cemetery, to Amidamaru.

"Hey, Amidamaru." Yoh greeted him with his best lazy smile, Amidamaru merely nod and watch the stars. 'I have something for you," he said as he bring Harusame to Amidamaru, "This is from Mosuke, Amidamaru".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim (Fragments of Imagination nickname) : Woah! Without me knowing, this chapter become very long!

Luna : Then pay more attention while you write your story. (Smacking Froim in the head)

Froim : (Cry) I'm sorry, I will try.

Yuki : Now, now, don't cry.

Elfrost : Do you think she will make it shorter next chapter?

Luna : I bet it is, remember the last time?

Yuki : Yup, I bet it will be shorter next chapter too.

Froim : They ignored me, hiks. Please your review everyone. T.T

* * *

Next Chapter : "I come here to kill you"


	7. 7 Kind Hearted Shaman, Yoh

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

* * *

**Kind Hearted Shaman, Yoh**

* * *

"This is from Mosuke, Amidamaru".

Amidamaru's head shot at Yoh when he heard the boy, "What-" just as he want to asked what the boy mean by that, he noticed what is it in his hands.

Yoh offered Harusame to Amidamaru, he noticed the shocked and confused look at Amidamaru, he smiled at him.

"Just like you, Mosuke isn't move on this 600 years." Manta explained to Amidamaru, he flinched a bis as Amidamaru look at him but continued with a small smile, "Yoh is a Shaman, a person that linked this world with spirit world, he let Mosuke used his body and repaired Harusame, but he is too ashamed to meet you in person".

"Yeah, that's right, he also said that he is sorry for making you wait this long, Amidamaru." Yoh add.

Amidamaru looked at them, still surprise at the information. _Mosuke is. . ._ and he started laughing, "That stupid Mosuke!" he said between laugh, "Making me wait 600 years just to give me Harusame." tears of happiness flown from his eyes, "You're so stupid, Mosuke".

Yoh grinned at Amidamaru, "You can go after him now, Amidamaru." he said softly, "You don't have any unfinished business anymore, right?".

Amidamaru smiled and started glowing, Yoh then take with him to returned it to the museum.

Just as he and Manta walking back, they blocked by what look like a gang. "Oh, no, It's Bokutou no Ryu's (Ryu the Wooden Sword) gang!" Manta squeaked.

"Che, there's little mouses inside our territory." a person with strange hairdos talked, "You boys will be beaten to pulp." with that said, all of them attacked Yoh and Manta, it's clear then that he is the one named Ryu.

Yoh, still tired by merged with Mosuke and done heavy job like making 2 swords and it's hard to fight while protecting someone, he choose to take Manta and run back to Amidamaru's gravemarker.

Amidamaru see what happened in mid air, he watch as Yoh and Manta got beaten by many people. Something change in Amidamaru then, he determined to help Yoh. He decided that this is not the time for him to move on yet, he flew and went straight to Yoh's body as a wooden sword down to him.

Yoh felt Amidamaru's presence in his body and notice that his body is overtake by him, his body move by itself, no, Amidamaru the one that move and his body following him, and beat all of Ryu's gang members, _just as expected of great samurai from 600 years ago._

They run away when they know that they can't stand a chance. Amidamaru then out of Yoh's body, "Thank you, Amidamaru", Yoh said with hard breath.

Amidamaru smile at him, "No, I choose to do it myself, there's no need for you to thank me." he said firmly.

Yoh grinned at him, aware that his body is at it's limit then. Manta excuse himself and went home, "Now, it's really okay for you to move on." Yoh said to Amidamaru, but earned a shake head in response.

"I would like to accompany you from now own, Haruyama Yoh." he said surely.

Yoh gets a bit surprised, but said, "If that's what you want, then lets go home." Yoh smile widely and together, they went back to Funbari Onsen after return Harusame to the museum.

* * *

A few months flew by, Yoh already introduced Amidamaru to Funbari Onsen residents, Manta often come to visited them, he quickly learn whatever a Shaman is capable of. Yoh is training by himself in the cemetery, Elfrost is not coming out if Yoh not call him, he rather sleep in his sapphire stone, so no one knows about him yet.

This past 3 months, Yoh train to make oversoul using Amidamaru with Harukaze as medium. He also training swordmanship from Amidamaru by perfoming Hyoui Gattai with him and remembering Amidamaru's movement when fighting Yoh's wolf shape shikigamis.

Yoh sighed when he enter the Onsen, "The water is very nice", he commented to no one in particular, so he surprised when he received answer.

"Yeah, the temperature is perfect, isn't it?", Ren voice rang from behind him.

Yoh looked at him and smile, "Hi, Ren." he greeted the Chinese Shaman. Ren nodded and enter the Onsen.

They stay silent for a long time, each enjoying their bath. A comfortable silent broke by Ren's question though, "Yoh, you said you traveled before, right?".

"Yeah." come the short answer by Yoh.

"Are you have gone to China too?" Ren asked casually.

"Yeah, it's landscape is beautiful yet wild and fascinating at the same time." Yoh said as he look at Ren, "I never get to the Tao residence though, I only ever gone to the tour places".

Ren hummed, then he asked, "Where did you live before traveling?".

Yoh considered whether or not tell the whole truth, but decided not to, "Hokkaido, far from Horo Horo place." he said simply.

They fell silent again, then they heard commotion from outside. "What is it?", Yoh asked Amidamaru as he appear from thin air.

"Yoh-dono, Ryu's come here, and he got Manta-dono as a hostage." Amidamaru reported.

Yoh's eyes widened and he wear his bathrobe in a hurry, Ren following behind him.

As they got outside, the sight is chaotic. Manta tied down on the ground, Anna get her beads ready for unknown reason, the rest of Ryu's gang members is tried to stop Ryu and Horo Horo shouting at Ryu.

"What's happened here?" Yoh asked as he stepped outside, everyone fell silence in his presence, but quickly broke by Ryu's laughter.

"I found you, the new master of Amidamaru." he growled, 'I came here to kill you".

There're so many gasped at the exclamation, mostly from Ryu's gang members. "Who are you? What are you going to do with Ryu's body?" Yoh asked, he maintained his calm.

"I'm Tokageroh," he said, "as I already told you, I will kill you as a revenge to Amidamaru".

Horo Horo shout, "You bastard! Release that body!".

"I won't,' Tokageroh snapped at him, "Now be prepared boy, I will kill you with Amidamaru's very own sword". He then laugh and attack Yoh, which he stopped easily using Harukaze.

"Stop this, Tokageroh." Yoh stated calmly, "What are you doing is foolish, you won't be able to move on even after killed me".

"Don't dare to think you understand me, boy!" Tokageroh yelled as he caught Yoh off guard and make a shallow cut on his chest.

"Yoh!" Ren and Horo Horo gasped while Manta whined with taped mouth.

"Don't worry, only a scratch." Yoh said reassuringly. He face Tokageroh and noticed that Ryu's body is at it's limit already and hard to move.

"Ryu's body is at it's limit, if you continued you could kill him." Yoh said.

Tokageroh growled, "Heh, then there's only one way left, I will kill this body!" just as he said so, Amidamaru possessed Yoh's body and in a flash, broke Harusame and untied Manta.

"You!" Tokageroh shout in anger, "It's your own sword! And a samurai's sword is like his own soul! How can you-" Tokageroh shout cut off by Amidamaru.

"Harusame is made by Mosuke, he sacrifice his knife from his father to make Harusame for the sake of protecting our friends, if by sacrificing Harusame will stop you then I'm willing to do so." Amidamaru replied.

Ryu fell to the ground, "Wha, What happened?!" Tokageroh shout as he can't move Ryu's body.

"As I said, Ryu's body is at it's limit." Yoh explained calmly.

"Damn it", Tokageroh cursed and glare at them.

Amidamaru out of Yoh's body as he sheathed his Harukaze, Yoh look at Tokageroh with sad eyes and concern. "Please stop now, Tokageroh." Yoh said as he moved closer, locking Amidamaru in his Ihai (Memorial Tablet) as he is in the way.

"Nope," Tokageroh hissed, "If you want me to release this body, kill yourself!".

"I can't do that." Yoh answered still with calmness in his voice. "Say, Tokageroh, how about I let you used my body and you release Ryu instead?" he offered, earned gaspeds in horror from his friends and Ryu's gang members.

'Don't be stupid, Yoh!' Ren yelled.

"Ren is right, it's stupid, Yoh!" Horo Horo added.

"Yoh, Once he get hold of your body, he will kill you." Anna add in Icy tone as usual while Manta nodded.

Yoh only smile at them and said nothing, he then turned to Tokageroh. "How about it, Tokageroh?" Yoh asked instead. Tokageroh not answer, only give a smirk and flew to Yoh's body.

The other stared in shock, Yoh really let himself controlled by Tokageroh. Tokageroh laugh, "Man, this kid is stupid." he stated using Yoh's voice, Yoh's calm expression turned to those of malice as Tokageroh unsheathed Yoh's sword. "He knows that I can kill him once I get a hold of his body, yet he let me possessed him." Tokageroh move the sword to Yoh's neck.

As the others watch in horror, unable to move, scared that Tokageroh will kill Yoh, he stop his action, "Really, I can't believe this kid," Tokageroh said as tears down Yoh's cheek, "He is too kind and definitely stupid!".

They surprise to see Tokageroh cry and dropped Yoh's sword. Then, Tokageroh form appeared floating behind Yoh, still possessed him but not the one in control.

Yoh's wipe the tears from his cheek, "Are you satisfied now, Tokageroh?" he asked looking at him.

Tokageroh only continue to cry while Ryu's gang member crowded around Ryu's body. He stay around the Inn but not make any trouble, only observe the Inn.

The next day, Anna called Mosuke spirit to repaired Harusame using Yoh's body again, well, after some bickering with Amidamaru.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! New Chapter finished!

Yuki & Luna : See? It's shorter this time.

Elfrost : You're right.

Froim : Heh, am I that obvious?

Luna : Yup.

Yuki : I hope next chapter won't be as long as the previous one.

Froim : Just you see.

Elfrost : (swt) You're childish. Please your review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "What is Shaman Tournament?"


	8. 8 Yoh's Training Style, part 1

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

* * *

**Yoh's Training Style, part 1**

* * *

Ryu woke up the next day, "I'm really sorry for what happened!" he apologized to Yoh, and surprisingly, Amidamaru. Yoh and Amidamaru stare at him in surprise, "I already hear what happened two days ago, I'm really sorry".

"You mean you can see him?" Yoh asked as he pointed at Amidamaru and Amidamaru pointed at himself.

"Seems like he has potential to become a Shaman but only awakened after Tokageroh incident." Anna explained with her usual icy tone, Ryu fidgeted a bit, "And he has a request for you".

"Request?" Yoh look at Ryu questioningly, "What is it?".

"I hear everything from the others about Shaman," Ryu started hesitantly, "I would like to become Shaman myself, and I want to ask if you would mind to take me as your apprentice, Danna (Master)", he then look at Yoh straight in the eyes.

Yoh gaped at the request, he is younger than Ryu but he want to learn under his care? While Yoh still froze of shock, Tokageroh appear beside Ryu.

"I really want to be your apprentice, Danna. Tokageroh already agreed to become my guardian spirit, and I respect you very much, I would honoured if you accept me." Ryu asked once again, Ryu bowing his head, that snapped Yoh from his shocked.

"But," Yoh started, "Why me?"

"Well, Yoh." Horo Horo said, "I accidentally tell him about you can block your own furyouku, he thinks that's something great".

"Horo Horo, since when are you here? Did you escape Ren's wrath?" Yoh asked, totally went out from the current problem in hands.

"Yoh," Anna called, Yoh turn to her, "Quick decide whether you want to accept him or not!".

Yoh look straight to Ryu's eyes, "Tell me then, what are you going to do after become a Shaman?" It's rare that Yoh using serious tone and expression, he only do it if the situation at hand is very urgent.

Ryu has determined in his eyes, Yoh can see them clearly. "I want to become like you, to use this power to help others, but only able to see spirit is no good, from what I learn, Shaman can do many things, but I bet a strict training is needed, and from vague memories whrn Tokageroh possessed me, I can tell that you are the best person to learn from, Danna" he answered, "And I would like to help you in the upcoming Shaman Tournament, I'm sure the world will be a better place if you become Shaman King, Danna".

Yoh stared blankly, "What is Shaman Tournament?" Yoh asked, "And what is Shaman King?".

There's a silent for a moment before a thunder shot, "You didn't know?!" that come from Horo Horo.

"I think that is the reason you stayed in Tokyo," and that's from Ren.

Yoh shook his head and look confused, "I stayed in Tokyo simply because I like Funbari, I don't know anything about Shaman Tournament nor Shaman King." he answered calmly.

Ren sighed and explained to him, "You see, Yoh, Shaman King is the king of all Shaman. Shaman king has great power to control the world, Shaman King is decided by winning Shaman Tournament".

"And Shaman Tournament is being said to happen in Tokyo, that's why we are here to wait, because we want to be Shaman King, even if we have to fight each other someday but it can't be help." Horo Horo added.

Yoh think about it for a moment, _it sure is surprising, a Shaman King. . . if they really has great power to be able to control a world, it would be troublesome if the winner if a bad Shaman._ He shook his head, "Well, I will be participating as well then, but that later." He musing more to himself.

Yoh still lock his gaze while observing Ryu's potential, _Anna's right, I can sense a good potential from him, and that look is somewhat remind me of Yuki-neechan, wild, hard, firm, but caring all the same._

Anna's well aware of the fact that everyone in the living room now get anxious as Yoh gaze at Ryu thoughtfully, after a long time, Yoh sighed and closed his eyes. She can tell that Yoh inhaled 3 deep breaths before reopened his eyes, Anna blinked and confused for a moment before get her composure back, _I thought I saw his eyes his eyes glowing blue for a sec just now._

Yoh took deep breath three times when he closed his eyes, he chanting a simple spell Yuki told him in the past, of course he chanted in his mind, this spell can be used by human too that's the reason she told him. After finished chanting the spell within those 3 deep breaths, he opened his eyes to see what kind of oversoul he will be able to developed using the right method.

His eyes glowed for a sec as he saw the image appeared before him for that one sec, hmm, his oversoul can be pretty big if trained in right method, not the one of Anna's. He sigh again, _I guess I don't have any choise now_, if yoh had any option, he will send Ryu to another Shaman who is more suitable for teaching him, but from the look at Ryu's face, he doesn't want another teacher. "Understood, I will do you that favour." Yoh said in the end.

Ryu look extremely happy and bow his head once again, "Thank you very much, Danna," he said then look at Yoh and asked, "When will I start my training?".

"So excited, aren't you.", Yoh said with a huff, "Today".

"Today?!" Manta and Horo Horo with the entire of Ryu's gang members exclaimed.

"All of you shut up, will you?" Ryu look at them angrily, "Let him decided, he is my teacher after all, I'm sure he said so for my best interest at heart," he then turned to Yoh, "Right, Danna?".

Yoh give a solemn nod but then give him a grim expression, "Let me warned you first, Ryu," he wait until the commotion down before continued, "Before start your training, I will test your skill, first test will be you fight against me. Do you bring your wooden sword with you?".

"Um," a fat man with bald head raise his hands, "Ryu's wooden sword is destroyed because Tokageroh use it to cut Amidamaru-san gravemarker".

"What?!" Ryu and Amidamaru gasped at the same time, Tokageroh look like he remembered the incident.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that, both of you." Tokageroh stated nervously, "That time I still blinded by my hatred, now my eyes is opened thanks to Yoh-san though".

"It's okay, Ryu, Amidamaru." Yoh said calmly as he walked to his room, he went to get his wooden sword and Harukaze. He back to dining room and throw the wooden sword at Ryu. "You can use that from now own, Ryu." He said to him and turned at Amidamaru, "There's no need for you to worried, Amidamaru, I already repaired your gravemarker last night".

"Huh? But how did you know about it, Yoh-kun?" Manta asked bluntly, "No one said anything about it before, right?".

"Actually, before Tokageroh come here, some spirit from cemetery came to inform me about it. I thought Ryu's anger to me that make him doing something like that, but then Tokageroh showed up." Yoh explained, "oh, and Ryu, your second test will be away from this place and you only be able to take it if you can pass the first test, do you still want to be my apprentice?" Ryu nodded his head, again with determined look. Yoh nodded back and walk to the back door.

Get the hint, Ryu follow after Yoh to the backyard, he take the wooden sword with him. The rest of them follow after to watch how Yoh going to test Ryu, and they are curious because Yoh almost never looked so serious before.

Yoh and Ryu stand face to face with some distance, "You will pass the test if you can land me a hit, but you have to do it while merge with Tokageroh." Yoh explaine the rule.

"Yoh," Ren called, Yoh then look at him, "Ryu never doing Hyoui Gattai by himself before, how do you expect him do so all of the sudden?".

"Nice question, Ren." Yoh smiled, "I never said he has to do so by himself, this time Hyoui Gattai is only for him to memorize the sensation. If he pass the first test, I will teach him how to do merge with spirit by himself." He then look at Anna, "Will you help me by performing Kuchiyose (Itako's style Spirit Unity) to Ryu, Anna?".

Anna raised her eyebrows, "How can you know about Kuchiyose?" she asked, but Yoh only smiled mysteriously at her. Anna huff then nod, knowing that Yoh like to keep his stuff by himself if he think the time is not right. She remove her beads and walk to them, "Be prepared, Ryu and Tokageroh, Kuchiyose won't be able to happen if one of you is unwilling".

Ryu gulped and nodded, beside him Tokageroh nodded his head too. Anna lift her beads and get Tokageroh spirit turned to Hitodama mode and floated between her beads, she jumped high to the air, "Here I go!", she yelled, "Itako's style Spirit Unity," she move her beads to Ryu as she dove, "Kuchiyose!".

Yoh watch as Tokageroh enter Ryu's body once again, _seems like Ryu's mental as a Shaman is good enough_, he notice that Ryu's surprise to be able to move his body. "Hyoui Gattai different from possession, when a spirit possessed one body, the owner of the body have no will to move. Hyoui Gattai or Spirit Unity is a condition when one merge with spirit and balanced each other, you can move your body and the spirit in your body can move your body too. So if you can't work together with the spirit inside your body, you can't pass this test." Yoh explained to Ryu, "But one warning, I won't let you just leave your test to Tokageroh. Work together with him, Ryu, you have to be able to bring back his ability back to live, sometimes you let him move your body and you memorize his movement to use and improvised later, but most of the time you are the one in control".

Ryu nodded and take a battle stance, Yoh only standing there, waiting for Ryu to move first, he satisfied that Ryu is understand what Yoh told him.

Yoh not remove Harukaze's scabbard, after 3 months worth of training with Amidamaru, he already memorize his movement and the way he should adjust to opponent fighting style. From the start, Yoh already an upper class swordman, but learning Amidamaru skill make him even stronger, he is very expert in combat skill too, thanks to many lower Demon that attack him during his traveled time.

Ryu is still has some problem with movement since it take great concentration to maintain Hyoui Gattai and fight at the same time, but Ryu won't be a gang leader that scared by many if he is not skillful at fighting himself.

It will be impossible for Ryu to defeat Yoh at his current level, but it's not impossible to simply land an attack to Yoh. Yoh knew this fact already, his real purpose in this test is to see how much he can understand that a Shaman is not simlpy let the spirit to do the work, if he is able to cooperated with Tokageroh to land a blow then that act as a proof that Ryu understand the way a Shaman borrow a spirit ability and knowledge.

Ren, along with the other who watched Ryu take his test, observing how Yoh handle this test. He noticed that Yoh only go in defensive, he wonder what is yoh planning. Personally, after knew that Yoh is blocking his furyouku, he realize the purpose, Yoh not like it to show off. With some observation this past 3 months, Ren understand Yoh better, Yoh not the type to take action on impulse and more on logic. After sparring with Yoh for the third time on his first month knowing Yoh, Ren become fully aware that Yoh still has many mysteries hidden, and that Yoh is far above himself, for that Yoh respect him, well, not that he will said it out loud. Ren started to training by himself after realizing just how weak himself compared to Yoh in order to rivaled him, and now is the perfect time for Ren to see by himself Yoh's fighting style, that is the main reason why he feel disappointed that Yoh only go on defensive mode.

Meanwhile, during Yoh observation on Ryu's movement, he noticed how Ren watch his movement than Ryu. _I bet Ren noticed that I'm not go on Offensive at all, what willhe assume I wonder._

After some time, Ryu's able to broke Yoh's defence and land a hit on his shoulder. Ryu nearly pass out again, he exhausted and not used to fight with spirit inside his body.

Yoh shot Ryu his trademark grin, "You pass the first test, Ryu!" Yoh declared as Tokageroh out of Ryu's body and Ryu only laugh with exhaustion. Ryu's gang helped Ryu to get inside because he pass out, Yoh use this opportunity to went to onsen.

"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru called when Yoh get to comfortable position in the bath, "What is Ryu's second test about?".

Yoh look up at Amidamaru, "I'm not going to second test yet, Amidamaru." Yoh said with lazy smile, "He will get killed if take the second test right away, I need to train his body and increasing his stamina first".

"What do you mean, Yoh?" Ren voice rang from behind him, when Yoh turned, he saw Ren enter the bath house with Horo Horo and Manta.

"Yeah, dude, what do you mean he can die if take the second test right away?" Horo Horo added with surprise and confusion while Manta looked anxious.

Yoh smile and gesture for them to get inside the onsen, once they inside, Yoh said, "His second test is the real test, the test itself is not from me, I will only take him to the place of the test and leave the rest to himself," then he look at the blue sky, "The test is Nature Selection, as a Shaman, you must be aware that the force of Nature is the most dangerous power in this planet, if he go without much preparation, he can die".

Silent fell following his sentence, Yoh know first hand how dangerous that place for someone that not have any determination and enough skill. Luna take him to the place before, he would die that time if he not have trained so hard beforehand.

"You. . . you will have Ryu fight against Nature? Are you insane?" Ren whispered after a long silence, Yoh only shook his head, knowing it's no use to tell them now, better see for themselves after all. "Then did you take the same test before?" Ren asked again, Yoh nod this time, still looking at the clouds. Ren shook his head, _just how hard he train all this time?_

* * *

Froim : Yay! Another chapter finished!

Luna : I'm surprised Yoh accept to train Ryu if he pass the tests.

Yuki : That's right, I thought Anna will be the one to train Ryu.

Froim : I have my own way of imagining things. (Wicked Grin)

Elfrost : You're scary.

Froim : I'm not.

Yuki : Sigh, please review every one.

* * *

Next Chapter : "Danna, you're incredible, you're not scared of Anna."


	9. 9 Yoh's Training Style, part 2

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

* * *

**Yoh's Training Style, part 2**

* * *

Weeks passed as Yoh take Ryu to a forest a bit far from Funbari Onsen, he train Ryu in the same method Luna trained him, but not as hard as he once done. Ryu has more stamina to maintain his Hyoui Gattai, he can work together with Tokageroh more better. Yoh normally told Ryu to do some sit-up 200 times, push-up 100 times and run for 20 laps circling around the town each days to increase his stamina but not burdening his body, while Yoh himself is doing the same kind of training with more number and meditating at night when Ryu's asleep.

"Yoh," Ren called Yoh for attention, he came with Horo Horo for training too, under Anna's order, that is, sometimes Anna order them to have a spar with Yoh. Yoh look up from watching Ryu's training and stare questioningly at Ren, "Already 3 weeks and 4 days passed, how long need for to Ryu be able to take the second test?".

Yoh look back at Ryu, he told Ryu to run in the mud for 15 laps. "He is ready for them in two weeks already actually," Yoh said.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Ren demanded.

"During preparation time," Yoh started, "Beside to increase his stamina and improving his ability to adapted with his surrounding," he look at Ren, "Another purpose is to see whether he has enough patience and determination to follow mu guide, that's part of second test".

Yoh saw understanding crossing Res's face, "So, basically he is already take his second test without him knowing it?" he asked.

Yoh nod, "Yes, the main point is that he doesn't know that he is being tested now, even if it's only a part of the real test." Yoh explained, "If Ryu think that he is ready for the second test and bugging me to start the test without me said so beforehand, he will fail, so don't tell him about this, alright?".

Ren turn to Ryu, "I see now that you are really think about his best at heart, huh?" he look back at Yoh, "Alright, I won't tell him." Ren chuckled then, "If I'm the one take your test, I will definitely fail in the patience part".

Surprising Ren, Yoh shook his head, "No, Ren. Maybe you lost from Ryu in term of patience, but you think faster and more of an observant than him." Ren raised an eyebrow, "If it's you that take my test, you'll be ready only in 5 days and be able to take the test after 2 weeks". Hearing this, Ren can't help but blush a bit, he respect Yoh after all, and hear him acknowledging Ren is make him proud.

Yoh chuckled at Ren reaction, he look back at Ryu and found him finished his laps. "Ryu!" Yoh called, Ryu look up to his direction, sitting tree branch.

Ryu quickly run to Yoh place, "What is it, Danna?" he asked as he arrived.

Yoh jump from his spot and land before him, "We will go to another place tomorrow, there's no need for you to bring anything. Just bring the wooden sword I gave you and Tokageroh, nothing else." with that being said, Yoh told Ryu to wash himself and rest for the day.

Ryu gone with Horo Horo to take a bath, Amidamaru is chatting with Bason and Tokageroh, while Anna is more attracted to just take a nap in her tent, that leave Yoh with Ren.

Yoh walk away from his previous spot and went to a river, he noticed that Ren chose to follow him. He removed his long coat, shoes and T-shirt.

"You're not removing your gloves?" Ren asked confusely, Yoh only smile at him and shook his head, making Ren wonder if Yoh has scar or something.

Ren watch as Yoh enter the pond, a few second later he sense a great amount of furyouku from him, he stare at Yoh in shock, _just much of his furyouku that he blocked all this time?_ The last time they sparred, Yoh's furyouku is lower than him, but Yoh win from him anyway, because Yoh has more flexible fighting skill, but now his furyouku is more than him. There no way that he can increase his furyouku in one day!

"Yoh!" Yoh heard Ren call, he turn to Ren, "Can you remove all your block? I want, no, need to know just how much your real furyouku is".

Yoh wondering why Ren need to know, but he nodded anyway, he closed his eyes and take a deep breath. He sense his block and imagine it to disappear completely, releasing the rest of his furyouku since he only released 50 percent just now.

As he opened his eyes, Yoh heard Ren gasped and step backward, "Damn it, Yoh!" Ren exclaimed, "Why the hell you hiding that much of power?! You are far surpassed me!".

Yoh sighed, this kind of reaction is what he hate the most, "Just let me released all my furyouku for an hour an you will see the reason." Yoh explained.

From the look on Ren face, he still confused and shocked, but he nod and sit down to wait.

While they waiting for an hour, Yoh make around 1000 small butterfly shikigamis, it's only take 1 furyouku for each small butterfly, and sent them fly to the entire place to monitoring their surrounding. From his mental connection with his shikigamis, Yoh able to know what happened, see what their eyes see right in his mind.

Again he heard Ren gasped as he make his butterflies, "What are they for?" Ren asked with awe this time.

"These butterflies is like my second eye, what they see I can see them too, and if they destroyed by another force, I will know and be prepared if that force come to attack me." Yoh explained to Ren while watching his butterflies go. He then come to Ren and place 4 talismans in 4 trees that in the line of each direction. "And this talismans if provide as a barrier if something attack us," he explained before Ren asked, "It's one of miko art actually, my foster mother teach me how to make them to protect anything and anyone I wish to protect".

"Are they strong?" Ren asked, "Isn't talismans normally has small power?".

Yoh move to sit beside Ren, "Strong or not a talisman is depend on the Shaman who make them, if the Shaman is strong enough, they even can protect against a sword or another sharp and dangerous object." he said.

They stay still for 50 minutes, no one talking when waiting, only watching the clouds. After a few more minutes, Yoh stand up. He gesture for Ren to do the same.

"What now?" Ren asked, now annoyed that Yoh not explained anything.

"All 1000 of my butterflies is destroyed," Yoh said as he unsheathed Harukaze, get the hint, Ren prepared his Bason-Tou (Bason's war spear), "Now you will see one of the reason why I have to block my furyouku, the other reason is as you know, I don't like to show off".

Ren want to asked what he mean by that but cut off by sound of something, no, many things run toward their direction. A few second later Ren is shocked by the sight of so many Demons attack them, just when Ren thought that they would kill him in an instant, all of the Demons is throw backward by the force of Yoh's talismans barrier.

While Ren is stunned, Yoh form his oversoul with Amidamaru. "Ren, you stay inside the barrier, never step out!" with that said, Yoh step to battlefield.

Ren is frozen by the way Yoh's evaded all those Demon attack, even when this is one against more than hundreds Demons, Yoh manage to win. He cut them with oversoul and controlled around 20 human cat shikigamis that carried spear to help him eliminated all Demon at the same time. That exact second, Ren vowed that he will train even harder to be able to win against Yoh, Ren is respected Yoh alright, but he also see Yoh as a rival.

Yoh won his battle against that many Demons and block his furyouku right away, to prevent anymore Demon coming to attack him.

"Why are those Demons reacting to your furyouku?" Ren demand for explanation.

Yoh sit in the river, he enjoy the feeling of water flowing around him. "You see, my sister, not by blood, is a Demon herself, she once told me that my soul energy is pure and warm. Any kind Demon won't think to attack me, but the evil one, those that mindless and act by pure instinct, will try to kill me and eat my soul", Yoh then look at the sky, "She told me that my soul is considered valuable food for Demons, they will gained great power if they get to eat me".

Yoh stood and wear his clothes back, "So, you're trained in any way possible to protect yourself against them? That's why she teach you to blocked your furyouku and to make talismans, right? So that the won't attract any Demon, lower or higher one." Ren voiced his suspicion, Yoh nod in answer.

* * *

"Alright, we go to the place now", Yoh said as they finished their breakfast, before he able to stand though Ren dragged Horo Horo with him, Yoh blinked at his action. Looks like Ren said something to Horo Horo that make him jump, and as he opened his mouth to yell, Ren covered his mouth.

After a few moment, Ren and Horo Horo back, "Yoh, I and Horo Horo have something else to do so we can't accompany you guys." Ren said as they back.

Yoh grinned, "Okay, don't worry." he said, "It's not like you have to, whether you come with me is your own choice, so i won't mad if you want to do something on your own".

"Then, I want to back to my Inn." Anna said as she stand up, "I got bored with this supposed training of your, you only do something unimportant".

Yoh merely chuckled, Anna glared at him but Yoh ignore her. _I think Yuki-neechan or Luna-kaasan is more scary than Anna when they are angry, _there's no way Anna can get Yoh do what she want simply by glaring or try to slap him. _It's a shame, she is beautiful yet like to enslave people. I would listen to her if she asked me in more polite way and not to try to slap me every time I said no to her._

Anna got pissed off by the way Yoh ignore her, she narrowed her eyes, normally everyone else would get frightened already, but Yoh remained calm, Anna know she lost already, so she turn on her heels and went away. "Danna, you're incredible, you're not scared of Anna." Ryu comment after she is out of hearing range, "Even I got frightened just now".

"Ryu," Yoh said to make Ryu look at him look at Yoh, "Don't mind her now, we have to go or else we will miss the train". Ryu nodded and followed Yoh to the train station and go to Izumo.

_From Yuki-neechan letter, the Asakura estate is on top of a hill, better watch out then, I'm not ready to meet them yet. _Yoh thought as they arrive at Izumo. Yoh and Ryu walked in silent to the place he saw during his flight to Japan from Australia last time, that place is beautiful but can turned to dangerous in the matter of seconds.

"Ryu, do you know the story of Yamata no Orochi?" Yoh asked as they walk.

"Yes, Danna. I know the story since it's so famous." Ryu answered his question.

"Oh, and Ryu," Yoh look back at Ryu, "Whoever it is that asked you who is it that bring you here, never say my name. If they insisted to know or threaten you to say, just tell them my last name 'Haruyama' and nothing else". Ryu blinked fo a second, and nod his head, he didn't ask anything even if he is looked curious. Yoh smiled, satisfied and relax knowing Ryu won't betray him.

He stopped as he enter the place for the test, "This is the place," he declared, "Ryu, you will be taking your second test here".

"Here, Danna?" Ryu asked and look at the place, it's in the bottom of deep river but the water is low now. "What should I do for the test?".

Yoh pointed at a mountain far from their place, "You see that mountain over there?" Ryu nodded, "You have to go to that mountain following this river and don't take any shortcut. As I told you, you before, you will only bring your wooden sword and Tokageroh and nothing else".

"What?!" Ryu yelped, "It's far. . ." he sighed, "But if I want to be your apprentice I have no choice," he then inhale deeply and looked determined, "I undersood, Danna. I will definitely pass this test".

"I have a warning before you go," Yoh grip Ryu arm to prevent him from going and look straight to his eyes, "This is one of the tail of Yamata no Orochi, this test is more than dangerous, If you fail, it's highly possible that you'll die. Are you really want to be my apprentice so much that you will take this dangerous test?".

Ryu gulped and looked scared for a moment, but the look change again, not only determined but seriousness as well. "I really am, Danna." he said.

Yoh release his grip than nod, "If that your wish," he said and look at the road ahead, "I wish you good luck, my friend", and Yoh walked away, leaving Ryu and Tokageroh to take their test.

* * *

Froim : Yay! Another chapter!

Yuki : Why are you let Yoh attacked by that many Demons?!

Froim : But he's able to finish them off, what are you worrying?

Yoh : Don't worry, Yuki-neechan is a worrywart, she's worry even more when I'm involved.

Luna : She sure is.

Elfrost ; Wait, what are you doing here, Yoh?

Yoh : Because Froim want me to show up.

Froim : Yeah, that's right. That aside, I'm worried if I will take more time to post new chapter. I got to go to my college, they take most of my time. But don't worry, I will definitely post new chapter before 2 day passed.

Yuki : Isn't that considered fast enough?

Froim : For me it's long. Please your revew everyone!

* * *

Next Chapter : "I'm not that cruel, Amidamaru."


	10. 10 Yamata no Orochi

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

* * *

**Yamata no Orochi**

* * *

As Ryu take his test, Yoh blocked his furyouku and leave 10 percent only and erase his precence so he won't leave any trace. He hide between trees and watched Ryu, "Yoh-dono, is this alright? Do you think he can survive?" Amidamaru asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry Amidamaru, I'm sure he will be able to pass the test." Yoh said with reasrruring smile, "And if by any chance he fail, I will get him out, I won't let him die".

"I see, that's a relief, I thought you wouldn't mind if Ryu got killed when he failed." Amidamaru said sheepishly.

Yoh laugh cheerfully, "I'm not that cruel, Amidamaru." He said happily, "That's why we are here, I have lost 2 people close to me to the death, there's no way I would let someone die in front of me, no matter whoever they are".

* * *

Far in Asakura estate, Mikihisa run as fast as he can, he reveived a news that someone enter the river of orochis. "Father!" Mikihisa yelled as he opened the family room's door.

"What is it, Mikihisa?" Yohmei asked in surprise to his behaviour, "Normally you are a calm person".

"I received a terribly bad news, someone enter the river of orochis." Mikihisa explained with lower tone but still urgent.

Yohmei looked grim, "That's bad," he said, "But we can't do anyting rush." He then tap his chin, "Mikihisa, I want you to watch this person carefully, this person dare to challange that place, must be strong. We don't know this person purpose but if he is a good Shaman, I want you to train him, maybe he can be any helped to us with our problem with Hao".

"Understood." He answered and gone that instant.

* * *

Yoh's watching Ryu climb a rock that is in his way when he sense another Shaman presence, Amidamaru noticed as well. "Seems like another Shaman interested in watching Ryu", he said.

"Aa", Yoh answered simply and take out his cat mask, he always bring it with him in his waist bag, and wear it.

"Why are you wearing a mask, Yoh dono?" Amidamaru asked but his eyes look in the direction of the other Shaman.

"I didn't like it if someone see my face in this kind of situation, Amidamaru." Yoh answered, his voice is muffled by the mask, make it doesn't sound like him, "And can you don't call me by first name? Haru from Haruyama is fine, but Yoh will risked it".

"Why?" Amidamaru look at him this time.

"I have my own reason, I will tell you some other time." Yoh answered mysteriously again, _I am not ready to get myself found by any of Asakuras yet._

Amidamaru don't like it everytime Yoh answered like that, but he know that it's better not to asked, _he has his own reason, definitely._ He nod, don't want to risk to get found by making any voice.

Yoh nod and following Ryu more carefully, Ryu get on top of the cliff already.

* * *

2 weeks passed without Yoh found by the other presence, but seems like this will be the last day, he noticed the other Shaman is getting nearer to him. It's only a matter of time until the other presence get to Yoh place.

"Haru-dono," Amidamaru fly back to Yoh, "He got nearer, it won't be more that 10 minutes until he get to us".

"Yeah, I noticed as well." Yoh aswered, he's not taking his eyes off of Ryu. He is a bit worried, Ryu and Tokageroh got in bickerings the past days. "I better face this Shaman, it's only a matter of time after all, and I need you to back to your Ihai, Amidamaru." second later, Amidamaru gone.

_It will happen soon, I wonder if Ryu can pass it? I got a feeling that he can pass it, but I won't know if something go wrong, will I?_ Was what Yoh thought when the presence got stronger and closer. He sighed, _It's time._ He turn to the direction of the other Shaman as he wait for the figure to show himself.

"I see, you noticed my coming," a manly voice rang, his voice muffled because he is wearing a mask as well.

"From the look of your attire, you are a Shugenja (Mountaineering ascetic), I presume?" Yoh asked in friendly way.

"You got it right, I am a Shugenja." He answered, "You are a Shaman too, aren't you?". Yoh nod as his aswer but say no more, he move closer but Yoh step backward, not want to get any closer. Yoh is not the type to get suspicious, he is a friendly person, but he is always cautious when he meet with older Shaman that his face can't be seen. The Shaman stop coming closer, "What's your name?" he asked instead.

"I think the proper etiquet is you say your name first before asked someone's name if your purpose is good." Yoh get the suspicion that this man is one of the Asakuras, his blood family, because the only Shaman family in Izumo is Asakura.

The said Shaman silent for a few second, "Mikihisa Asakura is my name," he said in calm tone, "Now, can you tell me your name, boy?".

"Haru." Yoh said, avoiding telling Mikihisa his full name, even if it's family name from Luna, he is prefered that he stay unknown when wearing his cat mask.

"Haru? Nothing more?" Mikihisa asked still with calmness, but his tone turned to that of suspicion.

"No, I'm sorry but I won't say anymore." Yoh replied.

Mikihisa seems want to asked more, but a sound of flood make him stop. Yoh look down to Ryu, "It's come." he said, "I wonder if he will be able to pass it?" his musing not go unnoticed by Mikihisa.

"You already know this will happen, right? What do you mean by he will be able to pass it?" he asked.

Yoh not answering, instead he watch Ryu's reaction, but something happened, he gasped, _Tokageroh leave?!_

"Haru-dono!" Amidamaru's voice rang but he still inside his Ihai, "We have to help Ryu-dono!".

"No," he said as he watch Tokageroh fly back to Ryu, "Daijoubu (It's Okay), Tokageroh's back, and I'm sure Ryu will understand what I said to him".

* * *

_That Tokageroh, what a coward!_ Ryu thought in anger, a great amount of water coming from ahead and go to his way, and Tokageroh run away!

_Calm down, think of what Danna teach you!_ He tried to calm himself, Yoh had teach him to perform Hyoui Gattai and maintained it as long as he can. But what can help him in this situation? What he has only his wooden sword, and until he fled, Tokageroh.

"Ryu!" Ryu glance sideway as he heard Tokageroh back, "Lets run! You can die!".

"No! I have to pass this test!" Ryu said stubbornly, he's not giving up, _never!_

"What can you do!? You'll die! That boy must be playing you!" Tokageroh yelled.

"No, he said that he prepared me to be able to pass this test," Ryu answer calmly, the water is got closer and closer.

"And what! He only teach you to perform Hyoui Gattai with me! And your preparation is only to run laps, fight against shikigamis and doing Hyoui Gattai as long as you can! They're not something that will help you in this kind of situation!" Tokageroh said frantically, he is panicking.

"No, Danna must be –" his words cut off by a memories.

_'You know, Ryu, basically Hyoui Gattai is the same as Oversoul, the difference is that Hyoui Gattai using your body as medium while Oversoul is an object'_

_Yoh use Harukaze for Amidamaru's medium, sword for samurai. Sword. . ._

_'You will only have your wooden sword and Tokageroh but nothing more't, and to perform Oversoul, you have to imagine the shape of your Oversoul.'_

_Oversoul, spirit in object_. Ryu's remember that Yoh use Harukaze for Amidamaru's medium, sword for samurai. _Sword. . ._

_'. . .you will only bring your wooden sword and Tokageroh and nothing else.'_

_Wooden sword and Tokageroh. . ._

_'Hyoui Gattai Amidamaru in Harukaze!'_

"I got it!" Ryu exclaimed, "Danna really give me the answer and what I need right from the very beginning!".

"And what is it?!" Tokageroh yelled in panic.

"This **sword**," Ryu said and grip his wooden sword more firmly, "and **you**, Tokageroh".

"What the heck does that mean?!" Tokageroh snapped.

Ryu's not answer, instead he said, "Tokageroh, Hitodama mode!". The confused Tokageroh turned to spirit ball, "Tokageroh, Hyoui Gattai in Bokutou (wooden sword)!".

Ryu imagining his Oversoul, and send his furyouku as much as he dare, since this is his first time performing Oversoul.

His small Oversoul change shape into a large snake with many heads, "Oversoul, Yamata no Orochi!" Ryu shout and the heads of his Oversoul block most of the water flood, leaving holes for the water to flow but not big enough to make Ryu swept by water.

* * *

"He got it." Yoh comment as Ryu form his Oversoul, "I nearly got a heart attack when Tokageroh chose to leave before though".

"But he came back, seems like he grow fond of Ryu." Amidamaru add from Ihai, making his voice echoed.

"Aa, that's why I told them to performed Hyoui Gattai everyday for as long as they can." Yoh explained.

"I see," Yoh flinch slightly as he heard another voice, he forget that Mikihisa is still around, "The more often they merge, the more they understand each other and they become fond with each other". Yoh turned and face Mikihisa again, he nod but not saying anything. "I would like to speak with him and train him, if you, as his teacher I assume, allow me to".

Yoh look at Ryu, "Wait until he finished what he had to do first." after said so Yoh jump to Ryu's place. "Ryu." Yoh greeted him.

Ryu turned to Yoh look confused for a bit before recognised his attire, "Oh! Danna! I'm able to make an Oversoul, Danna!" he said joyfully.

"Yes, I know, that is the real test, to be able to use Oversoul and survive the flood." Yoh said, "But you still have to go to the mountain".

"Understood, Danna. I will definitely pass this test and become your apprentice!" Ryu exclaimed.

Yoh chuckled, "Silly Ryu," he said, "You're a Shaman yourself already, and there's something I'm not tell you".

Ryu broke his Oversoul, "What is it, Danna?" he asked hesitantly.

"The first test is to see if you can become a Shaman, the preparation for the second test is actually the test itself, to see if you're patient and determined enough to follow my guide. You actually pass the test without you knowing it, Ryu." Yoh explained, "And this test is actually my training for you, with doing this test, I make you experience the greatest power in this world, Nature itself, and after finish this test I know that you will become a Shaman that respect Nature. I force you make an Oversoul and build your stamina by going through hard and dangerous way. By passed this test, you finished my first level training".

Ryu's face shined, "So, I'm your apprentice and finish the basic training without realising it?!" he asked excitedly, "So, after finish the rest of this test I will be able to take the further level?!".

"Nope," Yoh answered right away, that make Ryu's face fall. Yoh laugh at that, "Don't worry Ryu, I just want you to learned the second level from another person before I give you the rest of my training, because the rest of the training will take so long to finished!" Yoh said happily, "This person wear an attire of Shugenja, he will come to you after you arrived at the mountain. I want you to learn the way of Shaman from him, but never said anything about me, I would like to remain unknown when wearing this mask".

"Uh, but I already know that this is you, Danna." Ryu said confusedly.

"Yes," Yoh said with a nod, "But you are my apprentice, so I let you know, but no one else should know if it's not me that tell them." he then move closer to whispering to Ryu, "I will tell you the reason one day, but before then, don't say a word that you know the person behind this mask, not even to Ren or the others. If someone asked my name, just said Haru from 'Haruyama' and the fact that Amidamaru is my guardian spirit is stay hidden when I wearing this mask, remember, Yoh Haruyama is not the same person as Haru, the cat masked boy, okay?".

Ryu looked more confused, "Uh, I don't know the reason, but I will act like Danna and Haru is different person, like I have 2 teacher," he said, "Is that alright?".

"Yes," Yoh replied, "We will meet again when Shaman Tournament start, before then, you will be trained by Mikihisa Asakura, and don't tell him about me as Yoh, not until I'm the one that meet him. Told him that you're Haru's apprentice, and when we meet again at Shaman Tournament, you can say that before become Haru's apprentice you are mine, because at that time I will meet him as Yoh Haruyama, but Haru is a different person from Yoh, understand?".

"Understood," Ryu give Yoh a thumb-up, "But I want to know the reason why when we meet again, Danna".

Yoh nod and jump to opposite direction from Mikihisa. _I know I can trust Ryu._

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! I thought I will late, I'm glad I make it in time!

Elfrost : You sure are energetic.

Froim : Because I'm happy!

Yuki : Don't mind her, she always like that.

Froim : What does that mean? (pout)

Luna : As Yuki said, don't mind her. Please review everyone.

* * *

Next Chapter : "This is for you, Yoh, but don't you dare to talk to anyone else or I will definitely kill you!"_  
_


	11. 11 Birthday Present from ANNA

Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

* * *

**Birthday Present from ANNA**

* * *

Already 2 months passed after Yoh back to Funbari Onsen, he told the rest of them that 'Ryu is training under another Shaman before start with my training'. Yoh can tell that Ren and Horo Horo is stronger than before, but he not minded them, he merely continue his training.

"Yoh-kun," Manta said as Yoh enter the living room, "Say Yoh-kun, you already staying here for long, but have you ever look around the town?".

"Only once, when I came here." Yoh replied, he sat beside him under the tree in the backyard.

"Let go then, I will take you around the town and buy you something you want!" Manta said excitedly.

"Eh? Buy me something?" Yoh raise his eyebrows, "Why?".

"Yoh-kun, today is May twelfth!" Manta exclaimed as it is the obvious thing in the world, "Today is your birthday!".

Yoh clap his hands together, "Ah, I see, my birthday, how stupid of me to forget my own birthday." He said then look at the sky, "I'm 15 already, huh?".

Manta watch as Yoh face turn sad and longing, "Yoh-kun? What's the matter?" he asked concerned, he think of Yoh as his best friend and know Yoh think the same about him.

Yoh blinked and look at Manta, "Nothing's wrong, Manta!" Yoh said with his usual trademark grin, "I need to go to somewhere else before we go to the town, I will be back five hours later, after that we can go to the town!".

Manta unconvinced, but he respect Yoh's privacy so he said nothing, "Okay, we will go after you back, it's around 2 in the afternoon, right?" he asked instead.

"Yeah." Yoh answered, "See you later, Manta!" and Yoh leave the Inn.

"Where are you going to go, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked as he appeared beside him.

"I have to pay my respect to Yuki-neechan and Luna-kaasan." Yoh explained, "I would like to introduced you to them as well".

"Your family? I would like to meet them, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru replied.

"Oh, someone else I need to introduced you." he said as they enter the forest, "Elfrost, come out".

A big black bat spirit come out from one of the sapphire stone in his gloves, "Amidamaru, this is Elfrost, he is my first own spirit." Yoh said as Elfrost yawn, "And Elfrost, this is Amidamaru, my guardian spirit".

Elfrost and Amidamaru stare at each other with surprise, "Yoh, you never said that you will have another spirit." Elfrost said after he calm down.

"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru is still surprise, and even more so after hearing the bat talk, "I don't know you already have spirit partner".

"Well, both of you are my partner." Yoh said with lazy smile, "There's no rule that I can only have 1 spirit partner, right? I can fly with Elfrost and I can fight with Amidamaru, and I need both of your power".

They stare at each other again, "Nice to meet you, Amidamaru." Elfrost said, "Lets work together for Yoh's sake".

"It's nice to meet you too, Elfrost-dono." Amidamaru smile, "I agreed, I would like to work together with you. For Yoh's sake, we have to get along with each other, Right?".

"Right!" Elfrost give him his bat grin.

Yoh grinned at them, they are get along well and easy to accept. new friend "Now, I better go or I will late for my promise to Manta." Yoh said as he wear his google, "Lets go," he lift his hand, "Elfrost, Hyoui Gattai in earings!".

_It's a long time now that I fly with Elfrost like this, _Yoh thought as he and Amidamaru fly to his home, he is not think of Funbari Onsen as his home yet, even if he has another home, Yuki and his house will always be his home.

"Where's this place, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked as they land in front of a small house with orange colour roof.

"My house." Yoh answered, he is searching for his house's key in the bottom of a pot, "I live in here before start travelling".

Amidamaru is intrigued, he want to know more about Yoh. He expected to meet someone where they enter the house and Yoh walk straight to backyard, but he never expected to find 2 graves.

Yoh stand in front of the 2 graves, "I'm home, Yuki-neechan, Luna-kaasan." Yoh said softly and take out his 1080 beads that named Akarinka by Yoh, since he like to name something that important for him.

"Beads?" Amidamaru asked, he and Elfrost floated behind Yoh.

"Yes, this is Akarinka, my link to the spirit world." Yoh explained as he lift the beads.

"Yoh is able to use Itako art to call spirit from other world too, but he like people to think that he is ordinary Shaman that only able to make Oversoul and Hyoui Gattai." Elfrost add for Amidamaru.

"I see." Amidamaru commented shortly and silent to let Yoh do his stuff.

Yoh closed his eyes, "First will be for Mother Nature that protect me willingly," he began and the wind like stop blowing, "Second will be for my Mother that love me to no end," Akarinka began to glow, "Last will be my friends that always support me." then Yoh opened his eyes, hih eyes glowing bluish white light.

"If you hear my voice, come to me. If you hear the sound of Akarinka the Sen Hachi Juu (1080) beads, follow the sound." Reaction to the spell, Akarinka began to shake, "I'm calling for the spirit of Yuki the Ice Demon and Luna the Miko of Haruyama Clan!".

2 many small spirit ball come together and form 2 figures, one of them has blue hair and eyes with big size bat like wings in her back, and the other has black hair and eyes and wearing beautiful white kimono, the one of miko.

"Yoh." The two of them smile and greeted him, "Long time no see and Happy birthday".

"Long time no see and Thank You, Yuki-neechan, Luna-kaasan." Yoh greeted back with his trademark grin, his beads still keep it's light. "I want to introduced someone, he is my guardian spirit, Amidamaru, a samurai from 600 years ago".

"It's a honour to meet you." Amidamaru said politely and bowing, "My name is Amidamaru".

Yuki and Luna chuckled, "Oh, there's no need to be so polite, Amidamaru-san." they said in unison.

"Amidamaru, this is Yuki-neechan, she raise me for 10 years before she killed by another miko." Yoh said as he wave his hand to Yuki, "And this is Luna-kaasan, she is the one that take me in after Yuki-neechan died, she is also the one who train me." Yoh then wave to Luna.

"Hello." again they said in unison.

"I heard many things about you Amidamaru-san, many Demons admire your skills, it's rare that human can get as strong as you are, and I'm glad you are willing to help Yoh." Yuki said with friendly smile.

"I thank you for your accompany to Yoh, Amidamaru-san, and I'm glad that you get along with Elfrost." Luna said, "Yuki and I would like it if you help Yoh from now on".

"I will." Amidamaru said shortly but firmly, "I will do by best to help him".

Yoh talk for a bit more with them, talk about many thing happen to Yoh lately. Yoh happy that he can talk to them, and a bit disappointed when it's time to leave.

"Yoh," Yuki said before they back to otherworld, "You're 15 now, I have to warn you a bit".

"Yes?" Yoh asked, "What is it?".

"Well, because you live with me for 10 years, you unintentionally absorbed some of my demonic power." Yuki said apologetically, "I'm sorry, the power that you absorb will make you sick in 6 June each years, so be careful, alright? But because of the power, you will be able to hear people thought if they has demonic power themselves and enter their dream, that is if you want to".

"That will be like I'm invading their privacy, I won't use it." Yoh answer with lazy smile, "I'm also don't mind have to get sick in 6 June, because I love the time we spent together Yuki-neechan, I won't angry".

Yuki sighed in relief, "Thanks," she said, "Good bye, Yoh".

"Take care, Yoh." Luna said, "and don't you dare slack off!" she smile while she said that though, and after their part words, they disappeared.

* * *

Yoh run back to Inn, he late by half an hour already, the reason is he enjoy the flight to much that he slow down. As he enter the Inn gate, Manta already waiting for him in the front door, "I'm sorry, Manta!", Yoh said with heavy breath because of his frantic run.

"No, It's alright." Manta answered with reassuring smile, "That aside, Yoh, Anna want to talk to you alone".

Yoh sighed, "What is it that she want to talk to me?" he complained but walk to Anna's room.

Yoh knocked the sliding door, "Come in." Anna said shortly from inside her room.

Yoh opened the door and went inside, "Manta told me that you want to talk to me, what it it, Anna?" he asked calmly.

"Close the door." She ordered with her back facing Yoh, Yoh roll his eyes and closed the door. Anna turned and pass Yoh a box wrapped in orange paper. "This is for you, Yoh, but don't you dare to tell anyone or else I will kill you, definitely!".

"Huh?" Yoh blinked and look at the box, "What is this?".

"You're stupid like always, aren't you?" Anna snapped, but blushing slightly, "That your birthday present".

Yoh stare at Anna, then blinked three times, "Is this a dream?" he said blankly.

In a instant, Anna slapped Yoh, this is the first time Anna can slap him, he didn't pay attention after all. "What's that for?" _It's not as hurt as Yuki-neechan's or Luna-kaasan's though._ Yoh asked, confused.

"If it's hurt, then this is not a dream." She said in her Icy voice again, "Go to your room and open it".

Yoh blink once again and smile, "Thank you, Anna." Yoh said and he truly mean it. He turned and start to leave but stop just before open the door, "Whatever inside, I will take good care of it".

Yoh stepped outside and close the door, he never see the bright blush in Anna face as he said those words. _You really are stupid, Yoh._

Yoh ran to his room in lightning speed and close the door behing him, his face burn like hell! _Man, I can't believe I said that out loud!_

"Yoh-dono, is something wrong? Your face look as red as an apple." Amidamaru asked.

Elfrost come out from his stone, "Don't worry, Amidamaru." He said, "Yoh only embarassed that he said what he think that time to Anna".

"Shut up, Elf!" Yoh said but his face is more red if it possible, "I, I can't help it, this is the first time someone give me a birthday present aside from Yuki-neechan and Luna-kaasan! And . . ." he look down to the box in his hands, "This is from **Anna**".

Elfrost merely laugh and went back to sapphire stone, Amidamaru looked a bit surprised, "You never received any from other people before? Don't you have any friends?" he asked.

Yoh expression softened even if his blush is still there for a bit, "I don't have any person I can call a friend before, during my travel I make friend with a few older teen, but I never stay more than a week." Yoh explained softly, "And only Manta, Ren, and Horo Horo are the one I can call real friend of me. Ryu and . . . Anna too".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I like this chapter (happy tears).

Yoh : Oh my god! I got a birthday present from ANNA?! (blush)

Anna : Shut up! (slapping Yoh with left hand)

Yoh : Why me? (twin waterfall of tears)

Anna : Just shut up.

Froim : Before I get slapped by Anna myself, please review everyone.

* * *

Next Chapter : "Is what you said true? You will kill me right after my birth? Me, your own grandson?"


	12. 12 Family Reunion, part 1

Chapter 12

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

* * *

**Family Reunion, part 1**

* * *

"Hao-sama, we back to Japan again?" asked a tall man wearing all black.

"Yes, Luchist." Hao answered, "Shaman fight will start soon, better if we get there as soon as we can".

"Understood," he replied, "But can I asked you what is it that small package you have over there?".

"You can't." Hao answered simply.

* * *

"Sorry to make you wait, Manta." Manta hear Yoh voice, he turned to Yoh and want to ask what take him so long but quickly change his mind after seeing a hand mark in his face, "Better not ask what take me so long though because Anna will kill me if I told you", he said, must be seeing the look at Manta face.

"Yeah, I can see that." Manta said, "Why don't we get going then?".

"Okay." Yoh answered, grateful that Manta agree not to ask, he can't say that Anna gave him a present and slap him because he thought he was dreaming.

"Yoh." talk, in this case think, about the devil and Anna surely show up, "Before you go I need to that my Itako sensei (teacher) and the rest of her family will pay a visit tonight".

"Okay." Yoh said simply and start to walk, manta followed right behind.

Manta take Yoh around the town, after they finished, they went to have a burger, "Seems like we already gone to every side of the city." Manta comment as they walk to a burger shop.

"The last will be the burger shop, right?" Yoh asked.

"Yup!" Manta said cheerfully, "Nee, Nee, Yoh-kun, are you already decide what do you want me to buy for you? Think of it as a birthday present from me".

"You don't have to, beside, the problem is –" Yoh reply is cut by someone laugh, they look at the source an saw a man with long hair, wearing black glasses and 5 ring in his right hand fingers.

"You're troubled boy?" he asked but not aiting for an answer, "At times like this, you should cleanse your heart and listen to the voice of the stars and the earth. Then, your spirit will find the road you should walk".

Manta overreact to the mention of spirit and screamed, "Spirit?!" and Amidamaru got the same problem and asked, "Who are you?!", while Yoh is stare at the person intensely, purely because of curiousity.

"I can solve of your problem, here is a handycraft of the native. They will help you find the way you should choose!" he said like a professional merchant.

Manta and Amidamaru are doing a comical action by fell over, as for Yoh, he laugh out loud. "I can't believe you! All that widom is only for selling your stuff, lets go, Yoh-kun!" Manta fuming.

"That's not true, Manta." Yoh said as he walked over to the merchant, "Hello, I'm Yoh and he is Manta, can I ask for your name, wise Shaman-san?".

The said merchant looked shocked, "How in the world you know I'm a Shaman? I hide my furyoku* very well." He asked after pass his shock.

"Well, it's true that your furyoku is hidden very well, but those spirits of 5 animals of yours is not that good at hiding their reiryoku (spiritual energy of a spirit)." Yoh explained cheerfully and give him his trademark grin.

The merchant shocked at his remark and all the 5 spirits come of from hiding, "My . . . name is Silva," he said, "But boy, tell me how can you know there are 5 of them?".

"Silva, are you playing with me?" Yoh asked calmly, "Don't play dumb please, you are older than me and I'm sure you know more of Shaman stuff than me".

Silva gulped, _Oh, Great Spirit, this boy is sharper than I think he is._ Silva laugh, "You got me boy. Yes, I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you are not just guess the right number of my spirits." Silva said friendly, causing Yoh to grin again.

"That aside, Yoh-kun." Manta pull the tail of Yoh jean, Yoh thought that his long coat will attract too much attention if he wear them in the middle of the city. "Why are you saying that he not said those wisdom merely to sell his stuff?".

Yoh look down at Manta then kneeling in front of Silva's Items, "Manta, since you always bring that heavy and thick dictionary, you must be know what it is the native's handycraft right?" Yoh asked as he look carefully at the items Silva sell.

Manta nod even if Yoh can't see him, "Yes, that is a craft work of American Indians tribe people, they oftern use as a charm, but here in Japan they are more to accessory." Manta answer and looked confused.

"That's right, because people think of them as merely an accessory, they never think that maybe the handycraft is really has power for protection or charm." Yoh said and lift one of the pendants.

"Huh? You mean they really has power?" Manta asked, surprised at Yoh words.

"Boy," Silva called for Manta, "Do you know about dreamcatcher?".

"Yes." Manta answered, still confused.

"Good example, dreamcatcher is often viewed as an accessory only, but they really work, you know." Yoh explained to Manta, "Say, Silva." Yoh looked at Silva and lift a pendant have a shape of claws like his bear-claw necklace, which he wear under his t-shirt, but smaler, "What is this one made of?".

Silva look at the pendant and smile, "They are from wolf fang, a trully big one I dare say.," Silva said, "It's good for protection against evil spirit, since wolf is believed as a warrior of the moon".

Yoh lift it and looked at it in front of his face, "Manta, how about you buy me this one?" he asked, still looking at the pendant, "I like it".

"But Yoh-kun," Manta said at Yoh boringly, "You already have your bear-claw neclace".

"Bear claw have the same effect." Silva add, "Do you still want to buy it?".

Yoh smiled and nod, "I would like to have one, because this bear-claw necklace is not fully mine, I would like to have one fully for myself." He explained in a way that not tell the full truth but not have any lie in it, _I wonder why I always feel like I would lose this necklace, and why I know that the feeling is definitely true?_

"Fine then," Manta sigh but smile, "I will buy it for your birthday present since you are not attract by any other thing".

"Thank you, Manta." Yoh said and wear the wolf-fang necklace on top of his t-shirt.

"Oh, today is your birthday? Then why don't I give you another one for free?" Silva asked with kind smile.

Yoh think that he don't need anymore, but then a thought enter his head, "How about you get me what needed to make a dreamcatcher?" Yoh asked expectantly, "I want to make one myself, since the one Luna-kaasan is burned along with our shrine".

"Okay," Silva said right away, "Get them from me tomorrow, I will be at this place again".

Yoh nod and take his leave after Manta pay for his new necklace and say 'thank you' to Silva, as they walk home in leisure pace, the sky turn dark. Manta said he had to go home, that leave Yoh alone. Not that Yoh mind being alone, he sometimes need to be left alone.

When he go to Inn though, he sense Mikihisa's furyoku along with 3 other person, "I don't know that Anna is apprentice of the Asakuras." He said to no one.

"I find it not surprising, Yoh-dono, Anna-dono's furyoku is extremely large." Amidamaru commented.

_That's not what I surprised about though, Amidamaru._ Yoh thought, "I guess it's about time you know one of the reason I wearing a cat mask at Izumo, Amidamaru." He said as he block his furyoku completely and hide his presence. If Amidamaru had any question, he not asking any and remain silent and hide his reiryoku as well.

"How is your training, Anna?" an elderly woman with thick black glasses with a cane in her hand asked.

"I'm doing good, Kino sensei." Anna answered politely, "I feel honored that you choose to visit me today".

"Well, aside from to check you, we are here to change our mood." Said an elderly man with strict feature and half bald head.

"Why is that, Yohmei-sama?" while Anna asked politely, behind is heard the whispery of Ren and Horo Horo.

"It's rare that Anna speak politely to someone." Horo Horo whispered.

Ren glare, "They are elders, and no matter how rude Anna to other person, she must be respect her teachers." Ren whispered sharply.

"You two, shut up." Anna warned with icy tone, as usual.

"We are sorry." They said in unison and scared face.

"It's because this is the birthday of my sons, one is gone by himself as a baby and the other one is kidnapped not long after my first one gone." A young and beautiful woman is the one who answered Anna's question.

"Keiko," Yohmei said sharply, "I already told you many times already, you should not think of that monster as your son, he only use you for his own purpose after all".

"No, Father." Keiko answered and looked angry, "You won't understand my feeling, but I will say one more times, no matter he is a monster to you, he is still my son! And I will always care for my son! A mother always care and love her child!".

A silent fall following Keiko outburst, then Anna asked, "Who is this child you talking about?".

Kino sipped her tea, "Fifteenth years ago, this exact day, Keiko gave birth a twin boy." Kino said, sipped her tea once again before continue, "The first born twin is actually a reincarnation of a strong Shaman of the past that want to eradicated all humans, he want to be Shaman King to fulfill his goal. 1000 and 500 years ago, our ancestors succeed kill him to prevent him fulfill his goal. And this time, he reincarnated himself to once again try to become Shaman King".

"We try to kill him when he is still a baby before he fully get his power," Yohmei add, "But he is still a powerful Dai Onmyouji (Great Yin Yang Master), even when he is a baby, he still able to use his Oversoul, he manage to harm us and escape".

"Such, such a person is exist?" Horo Horo asked.

"Ans he want to kill all humans?" Ren added.

"Yes, that's why we decide to kill him when he is still newborn baby, but unfortunately, we are not strong enough." Yohmei answered.

"You are the one who decide it!" Keiko scream and start to cry, "If it's my choice, I will raise him myself and try to change his way of thinking! I know he can change!", she sob, "And not enough I lost my first son, I lost my secone one too!" she cry harder, "and just because you didn't know which one is him, you wanted to kill **both** of my son!"

"Keiko." Mikihisa said, he lift one hand to touch Keiko shoulder when many butterflies apprear out of nowhere. "What is this?".

Keiko open her eyes to see many butterflies fly surrounding her, flying beautifully like they are dancing around her, and many more fly together and slowly form a line. " 'Nakanaide kudasai (Please don't cry)' . . ." Keiko read the line slowly, she smile in her tears, "They are beautiful".

"It's shikigami, Keiko." Yohmei said as he make his own shikigamis, "A Shaman make them that are not in this room".

Ren cut the medium of his shikigamis, which is leaf, using his Bason-tou wrapped by his furyoku. "They are not dangerous." Ren said.

"And how do you know, Ren-kun?" Mikihisa asked while the butterflies do their job to try calm Keiko, because she still crying softly.

"It's obvious to those who know their creator, and I know him well enough." Ren answered as he put down his weapon, "They are Yoh's'.

"Yoh?" Keiko lift her head and look at Ren, "You say Yoh?". Right at that time, a thin yet muscular arms wrapped her from behind.

"Nakanaide kudasai, Okaa-san (Please don't cry, Mother)." Yoh said softly, he used the butterflies as a decoy, to catch their attention so that he can come to the living room unnoticed, but seems like Ren know his intention right away because he recognise his butterflies and help him capture their attention by destroyed Yohmei's shikigamis on purpose. Yoh saw Ren smirking as Yoh wrap his arm around his mother, his birth mother.

Slowly, Keiko turned to Yoh, they look face to fece. Keiko cry again, this time becouse of happiness and surprise. "You're Yoh?" she asked him, she recognising their similiarities, but she want him to told her, to make sure that he is her son, "You are my son, Yoh?".

Yoh smile, a warm and kind smile, "Yes, Okaa-san." He said softly and wiped her tears, "I'm your son, your long lost son, Yoh". Then his warm expression change to a grim one as he stood and facing his supposed grandfather.

"Is it true? Is it true that you was planning to kill me right after my birth? Me, your own grandson?" Yoh asked with frighteningly calm voice and filled with coldness.

* * *

Froim : I was afraid that with the campus start again I will unable to write often, seems like I'm wrong.

Yuki and Luna : Who cares about that! Why are Yoh become so scary?!

Froim : Because I like to make him like that.

Yoh : Wow, seems like I have so many mystery in this fic.

Froim : Once again, because I like to make you like that.

Elfrost : You will be beaten tu pulp by those to if you are not going to change your way.

Froim : Who cares? Doesn't matter to me.

Yuki and Luna : (Glare) grrr . . .

Yoh : Please review everyone.

* * *

Next Chapter : "What are you doing here, Hao!?"


	13. 13 Family Reunion, part 2

Chapter 13

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Family Reunion, part 2**

* * *

Anna, Ren, and Horo Horo fall in silence. This is the first time they hear Yoh using that kind of tone, even Anna the Ice Queen is gulping with the other two.

Yoh is angry, very angry after learning the truth. His cold calm voive is the hint, but the most frightening is his smile when he asked him. _This is the first time I got this angry, and the one who succeed in making me go this way is my own family? Great._ Yoh thought sarcastically, "Tell me, **_grandfather_**, is what you said true?" he asked with the same face and tone but with the sweetest emphasis when he said 'grandfather', making it very clear to whom his anger is directed to.

Yohmei narrowed his eyes, seems not afraid of Yoh, "You are my grandson, so you must respect me." he said with voice filled with anger, "And we don't have any choice at that time, we didn't know which one is him, and he is evil and dangerous, we have to kill him right away".

"Oh, my, you have no choice, huh?" Yoh said and close his eyes, clearly try to controll his anger, it's very dangerous if Yoh loses his temper after all.

"Yes." Yohmei aswered, "We have to kill him, he is dangerous and evil. You must understand Yoh, that we have to kill him no matter what. There's no other way for us".

That's the second last line before Yoh's snapped, Yoh still closed his eyes still trying to keep his temper in control, "How about Keiko-kaasan way?".

"Keiko is a fool to think that he can be changed, he is an evil murderer from a thousand years and he is not change at all." Yohmei growled, thinking that his grandson is a fool too.

"Father, I said it's your decision to try and kill him right after birth that a fool one. I'm sure he can be change!" Keiko snapped.

"Don't waste your energy Keiko, it's useless to try and change his way of thinking." Kino whispered to Keiko.

"Yoh," Yohmei start again, "You are an Asakura and his twin, you will be the ont to kill him".

"You want me to kill my own brother? Even more, my **twin**?" Yoh asked, nearly snapped.

"Yes, it's your responsibility as an Asakura." Yohmei keep talking.

Yoh eyes snapped open, "What if I refuse?" he asked, still with smile dan cold calm tone.

Yohmei growled, "Then I will make you accept by force", he take out many leafs from his pocket.

"Outside." Yoh side simply and walk to the backyard, "If you think you can make me, go outside, I don't want to destroy the Inn or bring any harm to the others".

Keiko watch in horror as his father and son go outside, she rush to follow along with the others.

"Father, please stop this!" Keiko pleaded.

"You and Yoh are a fool, Keiko." Yohmei growled as he make many shikigami, there are around 50 of them. "I will make you understand that, and that there's no way but to kill that person".

"Who is this person you talk about? I mean his name." Ren asked.

"There's no need for the three of you to know about him more than what we told you, we don't need another person to get involved." Mikihisa said.

"Enough with talk, prepare yourself, Yoh." Yohmei said.

[_And that is the last chance for him, Yoh will snapped soon._] Keiko hear a voice in her head, [_Hurry make a barrier, with all your heart so that they can strong enough to protect all of you_]. Even if she don't know whose voice it is, she complied.

"Keiko?" Kino called.

"I myself don't know mother, but I have to make this barrier, a teen girl voice told me to." she answer the unasked question.

"Yoh!" Anna shout, "Please stop! Yohmei-sama is strong!" _even more when he is angry_.

"No, Anna." Yoh voice calm and warm then, "Thanks for your concern, but he won't be able to hit me".

"You are too confident, Yoh." Yohmei said and launched his attack, "You're a fool for challenge me!".

_That's it, I have enough_. Yoh's block disappear completely, "**_YOU ARE THE FOOL ONE!_**" he roared. In a flash all of Yohmei's shikigamis is cut in half by Yoh.

Everyone gasped, no one see Yoh moved and yet the shikigamis are destroyed.

"How, how are you do that?" Yohmei asked is shock, he didn't see anything.

[_Tell your father to stop or else Yoh will completely lose control of his power and temper._] Keiko hear the voice again, "Father stop this!" she tried to stop his father, she don't understand what the voice mean but she know that she has to follow the voice.

Yohmei growled again, his face turn red because of anger, "I won't stop! This stupid child must be taught to respect me as his grandfather and accept his destiny to kill that person!", he launched even more shikigamis.

[_Oh, my, he done it. Make your barrier even stronger, Keiko, Yoh will lost it._] the voice warned and she complied right away.

Yoh really lost his temper and control, his furyoku burst out like flame, his 1000 butterfly shikigamis turned as sharp as knife and move wildly like hurricane. His furyoku with his magic power make water from the Onsen rise and spun around in lightning speed, Yoh's eyes glowing bright sky blue.

Everyone gasped in shock and horror, "Yoh's this stong?" Mikihisa can't help but asked, he don't dare to believe his eyes.

"The voice said that Yoh lost control upon his temper and power." Keiko said with panic, _what should I do?_

[_Keiko, if this continue you all will die, do as I told you!_] Keiko hear the voice become serious, she knows it true. "Mother, please took over the barrier, if this continue, we all will get killed and Yoh's definitely wouldn't want that to happened." after said that Keiko run to Yoh as the voice want her to.

"Keiko!" Mikihisa and Kino gasped when Keiko run to Yoh, they didn't know that Keiko is protected by someone else.

Everyone, mostly Yohmei think that she will be killed. But to their surprise, she is able to get to Yoh unharmed, thanks to the help of the voice's owner. They watch as Keiko hug Yoh, "Shh," she said, "Calm yourself Yoh".

Yoh vaguely hear her birth mother voice, "Okaa-san?" he asked, he heard his mother told him to calm himself. Yoh closed his eyes and took many deep breath and focusing to his mother humming sound, he remember that it's a song that Yuki sang for him every time he got upset.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, a figure is flying by a huge Oversoul. _I'm sure I sense a pretty strong blast of furyoku just now_. He thought.

"Hao-sama," a small figure beside him called, "That blast of furyoku just now, do you think that it is from your little brother?".

"I believe so, Opacho." Hao answered, "His furyoku feel similar to me, and pretty strong too for he was raised by someone outside the Asakura".

"But, Hao-sama." Luchist said, "His furyoku felt full of anger, I wonder what make him so angry?".

"I'm also wondering about it Luchist." Hao replied, "All this time, I always felt never ending calmness from our twin link, something very bad must be happening to him. Wait for me here, I will go alone".

Luchist nod and take Opacho with him, he jump from Spirit of Fire shoulder and land on top of a roof.

Hao dissipated his Oversoul as he got closer, he hide his furyoku and presence, he jump from roof to roof until he arrived at the place.

As he got there, he hide behind a tree and observing the conditions. How surprise he is when he see a spirit of a Demon, he recognised her as Yuki the Ice Demon. She is famous because of her power and her choice to not involved with humans, she refuse to kill. _What is she doing here?_ He move closer so that he can eavesdropping them.

* * *

Yoh body limp because all his energy flew away from his body when he hear the humming sound of his birth mother, the song is definitely the one from Yuki, he wondered why his mother know about this song. This song is one of the reason Yuki feared by other Demons after all, if Demons hear them, their power will gone and die when the song is over. But when human is the one that hear it, their energy will fly out but not harm them.

_It's always nice to hear them when I'm angry, it's relaxing even if it's make my body not have a single energy left._ Yoh opened his eye and stare at his mother, "Okaa-san." he says so that she will know that it's okay to stop humming the song.

"Calm down now?" Keiko asked in gentle tone, make him remember about Luna.

"Yes," Yoh answered softly, "I'm sorry for losing my temper and control, mother." Yoh sit up with his mother help and walk to the tree in the backyard, he sit under the tree with his back facing them. "How do you know about this song?".

Keiko chuckled, "I only do the spirit that enter my body to humming them, I remember the tone now, but just now is this girl's work." Keiko said as a figure appear and floated behind her.

"Keiko, Yoh. Are you alright?" Mikihisa asked as they all coming closer, "What was that just now?".

"That is what happened when I lose all my control of my temper and power." Yoh explained tiredly.

"Who is she?" demanded Yohmei, "Why that Demon inside your body?".

"Father, can you at least thank her for her help?" Keiko snapped, "She is the one that protect me when I went to Yoh, she is the one that calming him so that he won't accidentally kill all of us".

"I see," Kino said and bowing her hear, "Then you have my thanks".

"You're welcome, but I was doing it for Yoh actually." the figure answered.

"But Yoh," Ren coming to kneel beside him, "Is this all right? The last time you released all your block of furyoku, all those ugly Demons come and attacked you".

"It's okay, Ren." Yoh said, he look at the figure, "Yuki-neechan is here after all, those lowly Demons wouldn't dare to come, their instinct will take them away from this place".

"What? Bis sister? She is a Demon, right?" Mikihisa ask confusedly.

Yoh nod weakly, "I want to ask you to forgive her though." he said, "Yuki-neechan is the one that kidnapped me that time, but let me tell you, she care and treat me like her own brother, also I was very happy when we live together. So please, can you forgive her?".

"**We** forgive her." Keiko said softly, using tone that no other family member can protest, "Because I know that she understand you very well and protective toward you when she entered my body, from that I know that she care very much about you".

Yuki blushed, "Um, Thank you then." she said sheepishly, "But I have to go now, I can't stay here for long, I don't belong in this world".

"Say Hello to Kaa-san for me," Yoh said, Yoh avoided saying Luna's name, he can sense another Shaman's furyoku hidden behind the trees. He still can tell that he is much more stonger than any of them, and even more, that is the very same furyoku he felt when talked to Luna's murderer. _Must be that fire Shaman_, "Good bye, Yuki-neechan, see you again".

"I will, see you." and her figure disappeared.

They silent for a while since Yoh close his eyes, actually it's from tiredness, but they think it's from sadness.

"Yoh," Yohmei start, "You -"

"Don't start again, **Yohmei-san**." Yoh said coldly, "Whatever is it that you say I wouldn't listen, let alone following your order to kill my own brother." Yoh open his eyes again, "I won't acknowledged you as my grandfather".

"Why you-!?" Yohmei growled.

"Mother, is my brother has a name?" Yoh ignored Yohmei's protest and asked his mother.

Keiko want to answer but a voice beat her, "That would be Hao, Yoh".

They turned to the voice, many stunned because the person has Yoh's face.

Mikihisa and Yohmei is the one that snap out of it first, "What are you doning here, Hao!?".

Hao chuckled and coming closer, ignoring them as they prepare their shikigamis and Oversoul. "Never think about kill me, you guys is weaker than me." he said casually, "Good evening, Otouto. It's nice to finally meet you, as you understand now, I'm your big twin brother, Hao".

_Well, so the one who kill my foster mother is my own twin brother? How sad, glad that he don't know that that masked boy is me._ "Good evening," Yoh answered anyway, "I wondered why you are here though, I thought that you wouldn't come at our birthday, considering most of our family hate you".

"Oh, you know I'm coming?" Hao asked mildly surprise, _is twin telepathic is true?_

"No," Yoh answered, "I only know that something big will happen, and it's not a feeling that caused by me, and hearing about you make me certain that it cause by you. I'm a bit sharp about something like this because of my time raised by Demon".

I thought that it's because of twin telephatic link, figures hat kind of thing is not true. Hao thought, "Actually, I'm not expected to meet you here, considering you was kidnapped." He lied, there's no way he would say something like worried about his little brother, "I originally come here because I know these so called family of our is here".

Yoh chuckled, "I see," he commented, "Then you come for family time, what for?".

Yoh nearly pass out and vaguely seeing Hao coming closer, but he is wide awake when a flow of furyoku entered his body, "As you said, for family time, little brother, I come to ask if they have found you, since I search for you for 4 years already." he said.

Yoh feel that he can move so he stand, "Oh, you send me some energy to move, thank you." he said politely, he turn to face him, "I didn't know about you before so I don't have any present for you, but Happy Birthday, Onii-chan". Yoh chuckled and shot him his trademark grin, ignoring the silence he create by saying those words.

Hao blinked, "Oh, yes." he said then took Yoh's hand, "Since we meet for the first time, how about we have a bit brother talk for once?".

Everyone stunned except for Yoh, he grin happily, "You know, I always want to have a brother." he aswered cheerfully, "I would like to have a talk, since this is family time, no matter even if you're a murderer or anything, for this time, you are my brother".

Hao smirked, "You are interesting, Otouto." he said simply and take the lead to the outside of the Inn.

"Yoh, don't! He well kill you!" Yohmei shout.

"Father." Keiko glare.

"Shut up, old man." Yoh and Hao said at the same time.

"I know he won't kill me, you won't understand though." Yoh said coldly.

"I won't do anything to him, as we said, this is our family time." Hao said.

* * *

Yoh : Woah! I become very destructive when lose control?!

Hao : Even scarrier than me (Swt).

Yuki and Luna : Our cute Yoh . . . (cry)

Hao : He is not yours, he is mine.

Yoh ; Hey! What does that mean?!

Froim : Please review eveyone.


	14. 14 Brothers Talk's Time

Chapter 14

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Brothers Talk's Time**

* * *

Hao take the lead and walk outside, Yoh walk behind him. They walk in comfortable silent, and they keep walk until they got to a bridge above a river.

"Lets talk here." Hao said and he release Yoh hand.

Yoh look at the river, "It's calm here." he said, "Perfect for privacy, right?".

"Yeah" Hao said and go to Yoh side, "It's nice to act like a normal brother, even if only this once I can have brotherly time with you".

"Then, we better have more time like this." Yoh said, he look at the night sky, "Why don't we treat each other like a brother and nothing else when we are alone?".

"I bet you won't want to next time, Yoh." Hao chuckled, "You will hate me for sure, and beside, when you get to your strongest, I will absorb your soul".

"Because I'm your twin?" Yoh asked calmly, still watching the stars.

"Yes," Hao answered, "And because you are part of me, you know, you are born because when I reincarnated to this world, there's an accident and my soul torn in two, I never expected that my new body is a twin".

Yoh smile, "So, basically, you want to absorb my soul so that you will become whole again?"  
he asked nonchalantly.

Hao surprise that Yoh accept it so easily, "Yes," he said, "But I won't do it now, as I said, I would wait until you get to your strongest point".

Yoh look at Hao, "I will tell you that even if I'm part of you, I'm still my own person." he said calmly, "And I promise you, even if you get to eat my soul, I will definitely back to my own body, I want you as my brother after all, and if i got eaten and absorbed then we can't be brothers".

"That is if you can." Hao answered with a smile, a kind and warm smile that he never use to anyone except his mother from 1000 years ago. "Lets agree to disagree for now".

Yoh nod, they both laugh at how easily they talk to each other. "I heard about your goal to eradicate all humans." Yoh said after they stop laughing.

"What do you think?" Hao asked, he is as calm as Yoh.

"I am thinking why are you want to do something like that?" Yoh voicing his thought.

Hao chuckled, "You are indeed an interesting person," Hao said and sitting against the fence of the bridge, Yoh doing the same. "Normally people won't asked me why, they simply said that I'm insane then try to kill me, and I always the one that killed them".

Yoh a bit shock at this, "You killed them?" he asked.

"Yup." Hao said casually like talking about weather, "I kill those that in my way, that my way of doing things. I bet you change your mind about want me as your brother, right?".

Yoh look at Hao, really look at his eyes, he can see sadness in there, sadness and resignation. Yoh smile then, _he is not a heartless person, I wonder what he would feel if he knows that the masked he meet that time is me?_ "Wrong." he said.

Hao is give up his hope to be Yoh's brother, even if it's for short time before he absorb Yoh's soul, as he told Yoh that he killed. But he shocked that Yoh said that he is wrong, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hao, even if you are a murderer or a monster, but for me you are my brother first, our birth mother also feels the same." Yoh said calmly with a warm smile, "I give you another promise then, I will definitely change the way you think, I will make sure you won't kill again." he continued, "Maybe I need very long time, but I will make sure I fulfil my promises!".

Hao smile again, "Once again, lets agree to disagree for now." he said.

Yoh shot his trademark grin, "For now." he agreed.

They silent afterward, watching the star together and simply enjoy each otther company. For Hao, this is the first time he get to completely relax, normally he always tense even when the situation is calm. That's when he realize, he can't hear Yoh's thought.

"Yoh, I can hear people thoughts." Hao said suddenly, he look at Yoh and waiting for his response.

"And I bet you wondering why you can't hear mine, correct?" Yoh asked, knowing that that's what he want to ask by telling him that Hao can hear people thoughts.

Again, this surprising Hao, "How do you know I want to ask that?" he asked, unable to hide his shock.

"Easy," Yoh grinning mischievously, "Since I was raised by a powerful Demon, she told me that many Demon can hear thought, that would make a disadvantaged for me if I fight them. So, she teach me how to build mental barrier around my mind, and I know that there are some among human that have the same ability". He raise his eyebrow, baiting Hao to make a conclusion.

"So, by me telling you that I can hear people thought, you can already guess that I can't her yours and was wondering why." Hao concluded, "You are smarter than I thought, because you are so easy going, like an idiot, when I see you talk to them just now".

Yoh laugh, 'Then you got to the Inn after the storm died!" he exclaim joyfully.

"What storm? About you blasted all of your furyoku because of anger?" Hao asked sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean that, that one is not the storm I mean." Yoh said cheerfully, "But I won't tell you about what I mean!".

_See, he is easy going_. Hao thought to himself.

"That aside, I want to ask you something." Yoh said, Hao look at him for a second and nod to let Yoh continue, "About Shaman Tournament, they say that you participated twice, right? I want to ask you how I know that the it start".

Hao grimaced, "It's really a shame that no one told you about Rago." Hao sighed, "Rago is one of the 2 stars that pass around the world every 500 years, they are what indicated the start of Shaman Fight, since Rago is believe to bring chaos, Shaman Fight is hold in the place that is most in chaos at that time, to decide who will be Shaman King by fighting and see who is the strongest one, and this time will be in Tokyo".

"Then?" Yoh asked again, "After Rago show up, what's happened next".

Hao smile again, "I will tell you, but don't tell anyone else." Hao said, "After Rago come, a few days later, 10 people of Patch tribe known as 10 officials will come to test every Shaman in the world, if you past the test, you will received something as a evident that you're participating in Shaman Fight or Shaman Tournament".

"Heh, 10 people only? Must be take a really long time then." Yoh commented.

Hao laugh at Yoh's innocent, "Yoh, you really something, maybe sometimes I need a brother time again with you." He stood up and start to walk away, but stop. "Time to part, I still have some business to do somewhere else. And unfortunately, the next time we meet each other, we might become enemy".

"We don't know about it for sure." Yoh said as he standing up, "The next time we meet again, I will give you your birthday present".

Hao turned, his face become expressionless, "There's no need for that, I don't need something useless like that." He said coldly.

Yoh's smile turned wicked, "You won't know about it." He said mysteriously again.

Hao's lips formed a small smile, "You never show this side of your to anyone else I bet." He commented.

Yoh and Hao turned to watch the star together for the last time, and what timing, an extremely large star come into view.

"Woah! Is that Rago, Onii-chan?" Yoh asked as he follow the star flew close by and away again.

"Yeah," Hao said as he followed the star movement as well, "That's Star of Destiny, Rago".

"So strong but beautifull, awesome!" Yoh exclaimed, then hug Hao out of the blue.

"Why the heck were you did that?" Hao growled as they part.

"Nothing, just want to hug you once." Yoh grin widely, "Lets meet as Shaman Tournament, Onii-chan".

Hao snort and turned to leave, his Spirit of Fire materialised from thin air. "Happy Birthday, Otouto, hurry up and get stonger, for my sake." Hao said before he vanished in burst of flame.

Yoh stood still in his place, his face turn sad, "I really need to get stronger for you, but not to help you make your goal reality, but to stop you from hurting people, and mostly your own self." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! I like this chapter!

Hao : Why the heck I have soft spot for Yoh like that?!

Yoh : It's okay, Onii-chan. I like you when you're like that.

Hao : Shut up!

Froim : Always so lively here. Please your review everyone.

* * *

Nex Chapter : "You have one last minute to pass."


	15. 15 Get the Oracle Bell

Chapter 15

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Get the Oracle Bell**

* * *

"I'm back." Yoh said as he arrives at the Inn. He hoped very greatly that that supposed grandfather of his is not going to start that useless speech again.

"Come here, you brat!" Yohmei shout of anger greeted him.

Yoh sighed, "Seems like there's no end to this." he grumbled, "Better get this over with". He walk to the living room to face the suppose his grandfather. As he opened the door, a shikigami flying to his face, but that kind of trick won't work to Yoh, he catch the leaf shikigami with one hand. "What is it?" he asked boringly.

"Yoh, you really are stupid, aren't you?" Yohmei growled, "How come you go with him like that, more over without Amidamaru, your guardian spirit to accompany you?!".

"This again," he sighed, "As I say before, he won't harm me, this time we go as normal brother, not enemy or something like that".

"That's because you don't know about him, Yoh." Mikihisa trying to explained thing to his son.

"How is Ryu's training?" he asked instead.

"How do you know about him?" Mikihisa surprised by the question.

"Wait!" Horo Horo interrupted, "Yoh, when you said that you sent Ryu to study under another Shaman, you mean under the Asakuras?!".

"Nope," he lied, "I sent him to another Shaman boy I know, he wearing a cat masked. But then he told me that Ryu finished the basic training and a Shugenja named Mikihisa want to train him, so he gave an okay".

"You know about Haru?" this time Keiko is the one that asked.

Yoh smiled to his birth mother, "Yes, Okaa-san." He said softly, voice filled with affection. "Just say we learn the same technique at the same time" that is not a lie, but smoke and screen, of course they learn the same technique at the same time, they are in fact one person play two roles.

"Don't ignore me!" Yohmei bellowed, sending more shikigami.

Ren can't stand it anymore, he cut all Yohmei's shikigamis and face him. "Say old man," he started, "Yoh is now moving only using the furyoku that is given by Hao, he need rest. And you as his granfather, not even think is Yoh body is alright after his lose control but chose to attack him instead?" Ren voice is not high but sharp.

"Ren is right, how come you only care to make him kill his own brother?" Horo Horo add in a rather rude way.

Yohmei not give up yet, and he send another wave of shikigami that is even more faster.

Yoh get annoyed by this, "Leaf shikigamis" Yoh called and their movement stop, much to their surprise again, "I don't want to actually destroy this Inn on my own control now, disappear!". And they turned back to leaf, causing many gasped sound.

"How do you something like that, Yoh?" Kino asked, intrigued by what happened.

"That is a technique used by a really talented miko, right?" Keiko ask, Yoh nod, "I don't know that you can use them, even I still unable to send my furyoku using voice that good, sometimes I miss my target".

Yoh smiled, "It's because you targeting them, Okaa-san." Yoh said as he make 10 butterfly shikigamis, "You will definitely miss them if you targeting them, the point of this is to analysing what they are and how many furyoku need to be sent, the rest is just say their name and they will all captured".

Yoh make his butterfly shikigamis fly to many direction and move fast enough to cause confusion, "Try them?" his mother asked, he nod and waiting.

Keiko watch carefully his son butterflies, analysing them. Keiko then surprise by the fact that their medium is air itself, they are small air spirit that turn into shikigami, that leave their name and how much furyoku needed. She then realize just how small the amount of furyoku needed, but they can even cut a steel, _I bet even Hao and Anna will be surprised by this_.

"Air butterflies," She try the trick, she is not targeting any of them, just say their name, and indeed, all of them stop moving, Keiko lift her eyebrows, _this time work better_, "Dissipate". With that short order, all butterflies lose their form.

"See? It's more easy that way." Yoh said, "But the disadvantaged is when there are too many of them and the furyoku needed is large for each of them, if that the case better fight shikigami with shikigami, Okaa-san".

"You can be a good teacher, Yoh." Keiko said and pull him to a hug, making Yoh blushed from happiness.

"I see, that means you won't be able to do the same with Anna's shikigami." Yohmei comment, completely ruined the mood.

"You," Ren growled, "You won't give up, will you?".

"I bet he won't, boy." said Kino, "Just ignore him".

"Kino?!" Yohmei looked at her in disbelief.

"You want to make Anna attack Yoh, don't you?" Kino answered, "You stupid old geezer, he is our grandson and just meet us today, and you want him to listen to you right away? We are still nothing to him".

"But Hao is the same and he treat him like he is something to him!" Yohmei retorts.

"You won't understand," Yoh said as he leaning against his mother, "Fine, Anna, attack me, let me show him that I can even defeat yours".

"Are you sure?" Anna ask in Icy voice, "My shikigami is not ordinary, and you are not even an Itako, you won't be able to summon shikigami like the one I had".

Yoh smiled warmly and nodded. That instant, there are 2 shikigami in the shape of humanoid oni, each carried a big axe. "Oh, nice one." He praised her.

"Here I go." Anna then launched her shikigamis.

Yoh grin and lift his right hand, which carried a talisman. The attack is blocked by the talisman's barrier, then second later 2 small butterfly shikigamis, which Yoh add the furyoku up to 10 from 1 in each one and increase their speed, cut Anna shikigamis by half.

Ren snorts, he already know how strong Yoh is, and now, it will be obvious to the rest of them of Yoh's full potential when he attack in calm mind. Even when he is not calm his attack still destructive. "You give up now, old man?" he asked since the other is stunned.

Yohmei growled and stomped to one of the room.

"Anna, you did it on purpose, didn't you?" Yoh looked at Anna.

Anna snorts, "Like I would waste my energy when I know my shikigamis is weaker than what can you summoned." she said, she had to admit that Yoh is stronger than her, _I will train harder mysel to be as strong as him!_ "If I don't said something like my earlier speech, Yohmei-sama won't stop bugging us, make me attack you and make you to obey him".

"Yoh's is strong!" Horo Horo shout excitedly.

Ren snort again, "I wonder just how hard I must training to get as powerful as you, Yoh." he said nonchalantly, not expecting any answer.

"Believe me, Ren." Yoh said grinning cheerfully, "You wouldn't want to know, even Anna's training for the two of you is pale in comparison with what Yuki-neechan and Luna-kaasan make me doing every day".

Anna raised her eyebrows while the other in the room become as white as a wall. All of them except Anna think of the same question, _How was he able to survive and still grinning like that?_

He remember when Yuki make him lift a heavy boulder and fight her Demon minions, _1 small butterfly shikigami against 50 Demon minions while make sure the heavy boulder didn't fall is definitely more than just sit-up, push-op or running laps from Anna's training_. Then, Luna make him running 100 laps in thick mud track while avoiding many shikigamis, not to mention if he lost track of his laps, he had to start over again. _I was always wondering if one day my body will broke to pieces, _Yoh chuckled at the thought.

After they gone, Yoh create his own training style that is more suitable for his lazy personality, but still keep his body in good condition and increase his furyoku steadily.

"Oh, by the way, Yoh." Anna called his attention, "Just how many furyoku Hao gave you?".

Yoh face grim, "Anna, his furyoku is extremely large," he said with a sigh, "He gave me enough furyoku to replace what I lost during my lost control, and I bet he still has more than three times as much".

Yoh can heard many gasped, "Yeah," Yoh can tell what they thinks simply by their looks, "He is far more stronger than us. I still has long way to go if I want to get as strong as he is".

"Wait," Mikihisa look at Yoh seriously, "Why are you want to be as strong as him?".

Yoh sighed, "I may said that I wouldn't kill him, but that's doesn't mean I will let him achieved his goal, I will make him stop without killing him, because I know that if I choose destruction, he will only back 500 years from now and get even stronger and angrier than now." he explained patiently and clearly, and then mumbling, "And to do so, I need to be as strong asn him. Beside, If I don't get stronger, He will get bored at waiting for me to get to my strongest point and decide to absorb my soul right away".

"He plan to do something like that?!" Mikihisa shout in shock while Keiko gasped.

"Otou-san (Father)," Yoh shot him a glare, "Let me do my own stuff, and don't say anything to that supposed grandfather of mine or else he will definitely make me commit a murder." he said grimly, "I lost Yuki-neechan and Luna-kaasan because of murder, I don't want to be a murderer myself".

After a minute passed, Mikihisa nod, "I understood." he said.

Kino chuckled, "Oh son, you are more wise than any of us in this room, I wonder if it's because of your nature or your bitter experience." she commented.

"Or because he is part of a 1000 years old Onmyouji." Ren muttered bitterly, he doesn't like it when he thinks about Hao want to absorb Yoh's soul, doing so, it's like erasing Yoh's from existence. And he definitely don't want something like that to someone like Yoh, to someone who is kind, respectable, wise, and more importantly, caring, to nature and others.

Yoh think about it for a moment, actually there's no need for answer, but he think about it anyway. He is hardly to anger, while all he see in Hao's eyes is anger most of the time, that means because he is part of Hao, his twin, his calmness come from Hao, _and because of that, Hao is unable to calm his anger_, he thought sadly.

Then, he is easy going because he raised in love from Yuki, and she is an overprotective type, so naturally he become easy going in order to balance each other personality.

Lastly, he has many bitter experience, that make him know what is is hardship and cruelty, and the death of his 2 family is the most influential. He always think that if he hold grudge, he won't see the full picture, that always make him think more.

Add fact 1,2 and 3 to combine together, he is wiser than any of his age.

"I said that the answer will be all of them", he said casually.

He looked at the night sky from living room window, just then, he saw a shooting star. His felt heart suddenly beat faster and unknowingly, he stood.

"Yoh?" come a question from his parent, "What's wrong?".

"Nothing is wrong, Okaa-san, Otou-san." he anwered, but he went to his room.

As he got to his room, he wear his second long coat, different from the one that Mikihisa saw him, he make his first long coat as a part of his disguise his second long coat is also black orange but sleeveless and has a pattern of autumn leafs.

He took Harukaze and Amidamaru Ihai then run downstairs, he hurriedly wears his sport shoes.

"Yoh, What's the matter?" Ren asked as they all following him.

"Hoshi ga oira wo yondeiru (The star is calling for me)!" he yelled as he run.

He run following his heart and that take him to the hill in cemetery, the place Amidamaru's grave marker lie.

As he arrived, he saw a cloaked figure with long silky black hair, and he has 2 feathers adorning his head. The figure turn when he heard him coming, and that action make him surprised.

"Silva?" Yoh asked confusedly yet surprisedly.

"Hello, Yoh-kun." he greeted, "I'm one of 10 Patch official, I come here to test whether you have the right to participate in Shaman Fight or not".

_Silva is one of them? I guess that make sense now that he has so many high level animal spirit._ "What about the test?" he asked, he back to his calm self.

"You have to land a hit on me within 10 minutes, start from now." Silva asked and he form his 5 Oversoul.

"Oh! You can use more than 1 spirit at once?" Yoh asked as he evaded Silva super fast attack.

"Yes," he answered, "There's no rule that said that you can only use one at once".

Yoh unsheathed Harukaze, "Amidamaru!" he called as he evaded yet another attack from Silva.

"Osh!" Amidamaru appeared behind him.

"Amidamaru, Hitodama mode, Hyoui Gattai in Harukaze!" he jumped in the air as he infused Harukaze with Amidamaru's Hitodama.

"That's right, fight Oversoul with Oversoul." Silva said, in a flash he got to Yoh face, "But you make a mistake by jumped, I have Silver Wing to fly".

Yoh grin, "You bet." He swing his Oversoul but Silva reflected it using his big wing.

Yoh got thrown high to the sky, Silva charge again, "What will you do?" Silva asked as he flew toward Yoh.

"This," he make a bunch of small butterfly shikigamis to stop his fall and jumped out of the way.

"Elfrost!" he yelled, Elfrost come out and turned to Hitodama right away, "Hyoui Gattai in earings!".

" Heh, you have a bat to fly, pretty interesting." Silva said as he got to eye level with Yoh.

Yoh smiled at that, he is not go on offensive yet, he observe Silva's movement first. After seeing a pattern in Silva's movement, he go to offensive.

"Decided to be serious now?" Silva ask as they land, "I'm also going to be serious then".

Silva make a totem pole, "You have one last minute." he informed Yoh.

"That's enough for me." Yoh said with a grin, then his face become calm.

Silva shot a blast of totemic furyoku to Yoh, Yoh stay calm, he use the skill that Amidamaru proud of, "Amida-ryuu, Shinku Buddha Giri!" his attack crashed with Silva's.

There's bright light and smoke, and when the light and smoke disappeared, Silva come to sight with his bandanna cut off, he grin to Yoh, "You passed." he said, "Congratulation, Yoh".

This is the first time he fight with someone so strong, but then again, thanks to Yuki's and Luna's living hell training, he is not that tired.

He broke his Oversouls, "Man, you are so strong, Silva." he said with a grin, "No wonder you are one of the officials".

"Thank you, but I bet you are not giving it your all, why?" Silva asked as he replace his bandanna and coming closer.

"Well, if I really giving it my all, I can accidentally kill you, I don't wanna." Yoh explained, that's true, he fight with 30 percent of his actual power. "And beside, because I have a fight with you, this usual problem of mine come to me again".

"What does that mean?" he asked, he wear his cloak again.

"Them," Yoh said as he look at behind Silva, there are about 10 Onis, from the look of them, they are from mid level. The Onis is busy fighting with 10 of humanoid cat shikigamis that Yoh created. "I need to fight you and them at the same time, since I can't let them to get to us".

Silva looked shocked, "I don't sense them come." he said, his five spirit come out, "That's because you are so focused to Yoh, Silva." they said.

"They always come whenever I use more than 20 percent of my power, so I already anticipated it by make shikigamis before hand." Yoh said, and that second, the move of his shikigamis become more focused and faster. In a few second, all Onis get cutted and disappeared.

"I see now why they said that you're a great fighter, we of the Patch always monitoring those that have great potential to become Shaman King, but I never get a chance to see your fight. Now that I experienced it myself, I understand what they mean." Silva said and handed Yoh a pager like things. "This is Oracle Bell, you will get informed through this. Your name is written on the screen, but I wonder which one will you used, Haruyama or Asakura or both".

"I will use both, but Haruyama in middle." Yoh said, "It will be Yoh Haruyama Asakura". Yoh cocked his head, "Say, what is this button for?".

"Oh, that has it's own function, but you have to figure that out yourself." Silva then handed him a bag, "This is what you asked before, the items needed for Dreamcatcher. I have to go to other Shamans, see you next time".

"Thank you, Silva." Yoh said cheerfully, "See you next time, and be careful".

Silva nod and fly away, after some time watching the stars, Yoh went back to Funbari Onsen.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Oh My God! I accidentally make it this long!

Yuki : You never change, aren't you?

Luna : You write without planning the length.

Froim : Shut up. Please review everyone.

* * *

Next Chapter : "You are still too weak, Yoh. I advice that you go to 'Yomi' cave."


	16. 16 A Nice Day

Chapter 16

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Nice Day**

* * *

Yoh see that the light in the in is not died yet. So he entered and said, "I'm back".

"Welcome back." Anna, Keiko, Mikihisa and Ren answered. Yoh noticed that Ren have an Oracle Bell too.

"Where is Horo Horo?" he asked curiously.

"I'm here!" Horo Horo voice come from behind him, "I just got back from my test".

"You pass?" Yoh asked in friendly way.

"Of course!" he said and show his Oracle Bell.

Just then, a beeping sound can be heard. Yoh and Horo Horo blinked, their Oracle Bell is ringing. They noticed that it's a message and read it out loud, "28 may, place is Sun Sunshine building, 8 P.M. Opponent is. . ." they blinked again and look at each other, "You?".

"What the heck!" Horo Horo shout at his Oracle Bell.

Yoh laugh, "I can't wait to have a fight with you, Horo Horo." he said with a wide grin, "I can finally get a chance to know how much you improved".

"Heh, I'm sorry, Yoh. But I will be the one that win, don't get mad at me when you lose, okay?" Horo Horo said confidently.

"Baka (Stupid)," Ren and Anna said at the same time, they already know that Yoh will be the one that win the match.

"Same with me, Horo Horo, don't be mad at me if you are the one that lose." Yoh said calmly and went to the kitchen, "Anyone want some hot chocolate?".

"If you don't mind, Yoh." Keiko said.

"Make one for me." Anna ordered.

"I prefer to have some milk." Ren said and went to the kitchen as well.

Mikihisa and Horo Horo didn't want some and chose to go to bed. After have some hot chocolate, and milk for Ren, they also went to their room.

Right after he got to his room, Yoh locked the door, "Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked.

"I don't want to have one of Anna's wake up kick." he answered, "Also I want to open her present for me, and another small package that carefully hidden in my closet, I notice when I get my long coat earlier".

Yoh take out his present from Anna and the package, "Who do you think the package if from?" Amidamaru floated beside Yoh.

"I bet the person didn't want anyone to know this side of them, like Anna." he answered.

He open the one from Anna, "Wow, I never thought that Anna knows that I like something like this." Yoh commented as he saw a CD Player, complete with a CD and orange headphone.

"She really is incredible at finding something out." Amidamaru replied.

"She is an Itako, she is able to sent ghost to observing me without me knowing." Yoh said, he place Anna's present beside his futon, then he move to open the small package. "I wonder who is the sender?".

When he opened the paper, he found a note that says, Don't get me wrong, it's only because this is the first time we meet. Asakura Hao.

"Hao?!" Amidamaru whispered in disbelief.

Yoh look at the inside, he chuckled at the sight of scetch book complete with a set of pencils. "I see, he had a liking to this stuff too" he said.

"What do you mean, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru stare at the scetch book like he saw an alien.

"I mean, as a twin, he figures that maybe I like something that he like too, so he give me this. And true enough, I have some hobby with drawing." Yoh explained with a sad smile, "We are alike and yet totally different at the same time".

That night, Yoh make a drawing of him and Hao watching the stars together on the bridge, a reminder of that day special event. Then he sleep while listening to his new CD Player.

* * *

Days passed quick while Yoh waiting for his match with Horo Horo. He spent the day with training, catching up with his parent, his grandparent went back to Izumo after his birthday, drawing many picture and meditating while he in the Onsen.

"Yoh, where do you want to go?" Keiko asked when she entered the kitchen to get some water, "It's still 3 in the early morning".

"I need to train by myself surround by wild nature, Okaa-san." Yoh replied and hug her, "I won't back until tomorrrow, I will go straight to the building, don't wait for me, okay?".

Keiko looked worried, but she nodded knowing that Yoh is not a spoiled child so he can take care of himself. "Be careful." She said, "I will be there to watch your match".

"Alright, I'm going." He said and went outside. He fly back to his home in Hokkaido right after he get out of his mother sight, he pay some visit to Yuki's and Luna's grave but not called their spirit.

"You both stay here and don't follow me, I need to be all alone." Yoh said and went to the waterfall right away. He remove all his clothes and accessories, leaving only his boxer. He stood below the waterfall, close his eyes, and start his meditation.

* * *

Horo Horo and the rest, Ren, Anna, Keiko, Mikihisa, and Manta, is already arrived at Sun Suhine building for half an hour, the match is start in 5 minutes. "Where the heck is Yoh?!" Horo Horo said angrily.

Ren smack him in the head, "Shut up," he said calmly, "There's still five minutes".

"Daijoubu, Horo-san." Keiko said soothingly, "Yoh said he will come here before the match, I'm sure he is on his way already".

Horo Horo calm down, but after 3 minutes, Yoh still nowhere in sight. "Don't tell me he is afraid of me and decide to forfeited?" Horo Horo said irritatedly.

Anna look at him boringly, "There's no way in hell he will do something like that." She said coldly.

"He will come." Keiko said calmly, she believe that his son will come soon.

A minute later, Horo Horo Oracle Bell start beeping. Just when everyone start to get anxious, another beeping can be heard. A figure walk in leisure pace and his face calm, his eyes closed as he walk, make them wonder how he is able to not fall.

"Finally, Yoh!" Horo Horo yelled in relieved, "I almost thought that something happened to you!".

Yoh opened his eyes as he heard Horo Horo shout, "Gomen na (Sorry), Horo Horo." Yoh said, still calm as ever, "I went to have dinner before coming here, I'm not ate anything since 2 days ago after all".

"Huh, Why?" Horo Horo asked as he make his Oversoul, his spirit, Kororo went into his snowboard.

"Just say I forgot, I only remember earlier." Yoh said, he inhaled deeply and make a hole in his block, releashing 50 percent of his furyoku while another 30 percent is sent to about 100 meters outside Sun Sunshine building in full circle, making 50 humanoid cat shikigamis with a lance in their hand, just enough to face around 250 Onis. Another 20 percent is for emergency purpose. "Lets get serious".

* * *

About 50 meters from the match taken place, Silva and another Patch official watching the fight on top of a tall building. "Do you think that Yoh can win against Horo Horo, Silva?" the other Patch Official asked.

"Kalim, I don't think we should have this kind of conversation." Silva replied, "But personally, I know that Yoh will win".

"How so?" Kalim asked with mild surprise, "Horo Horo is the strongest participant that passed my test".

"Because when he passed my test, Yoh not even used more than 30 percent of his power." Silva answered calmly, he noticed that about 50 meters from their spot, Yoh's shikigamis facing more than 15 Onis, preventing them to get close, and there's more on another side, in more than 3 spots. "And right now, he use more than when he fight me, but it's still not all he had".

"How are you sure about that?" Kalim asked, looking at Silva eyes direction, "What are you looking –" his eyes widened when he see what it is that caught in Silva eyes. "What are those Onis doing here?".

"I don't know, but Yoh said that they always come when he use more than 20 percent of his power or furyoku, seems like they reacted to Yoh's furyoku." Silva said as he look back to Yoh and Horo horo's fight.

"And those shikigamis?" Kalim asked, still looking at them.

"They are Yoh's." Silva said casually, "He facing his opponent while moving his shikigamis to fight those onis at the same time, the same for when he fight me".

"You're kidding, right?" Kalim head snapped at Silva and looked shocked. Silva shook his head, Kalim gulped and look at Yoh, "How can he do something like that?".

"Don't know." Silva said. And then he felt like there's an earthquake. "What the?".

Kalim laughed, "He is about to do it, Horo Horo passed my test with this skill."

* * *

"You know, Yoh, in my place, nature is believed to like to play with strong people." Horo Horo said excitedly, "I acknowledging you as strong people, so I will play with you for a bit".

After he said that, an avalanche appear from behind Sun Sunshine building and fall to Yoh.

"Yoh!" Manta and Keiko screamed, while Anna, Ren, and Mikihisa is believed that Yoh will survive.

Horo Horo breathed heavily and look at the spot Yoh got burried by avalanche, "Heh, better I help him get out before he die of freeze." He said after a few second passed.

When he walk to the spot though, Yoh jumped high in the sky and ready to attack. Horo Horo stare open mouthedly at Yoh, _he can get out himself?_ Horo Horo thought in disbelief and shock.

"Here I go!" Yoh yelled as he attack Horo Horo, Horo Horo closed his eyes waiting for impact that never come. When he take a peek, he noticed that Yoh's attack missed. _Wait, he missed of purpose!_ He glare at Yoh, "Hey! Why are you missing on purpose?!" he demanded.

Yoh grinned at Horo Horo responds, "Kororo is over there." He said simply.

Horo Horo look beside him to find Kororo lay unconcious on top of his snowboard, "Woah, Kororo!" he yelped, "This mean, I lose." He look at Yoh, "Congrats, you win!".

Yoh laugh and helped Horo horo to stand up, "Thank you." He said, "But is this alright? You lose to me".

"Nah, don't worry, we normally have 3 match, I will win the other 2." Horo Horo answered.

"What do you mean by don't worry?" a voice of a girl rang, they look at the direction and found a blue haired girl glaring at them, "Onii-chan?".

"Pilika?!" Horo Horo exclaimed and become pale, "What are you doing here?!".

"I came to watch your match," she said and then turned to Yoh, "I admit that you are strong Asakura Yoh-san, this defeat is because my brother is too weak." She glaring at Horo Horo, "You must be slacking off while I'm not around, that's why I will stay here with you and train you so you won't lose again!".

Pilika drag Horo Horo with a net, how she had it is unknown, and walking away from their match taken place earlier. "I'm sorry for you, Horo Horo." Yoh said after he can't see them anymore.

Yoh, Manta, and Ren get to the Onsen after they back to Funbari Inn. Yoh sighed in happiness to be able to bath in Onsen again, "It's so nice." Yoh said after a while. Then a beeping sound come from Yoh's Oracle Bell again, "What is it this time?".

Yoh stood up to get his Oracle Bell but someone beat him to it, "6 June, time is 7 P.M. at Yokohama cemetery." The said someone read out loud for Yoh.

The three blinked, "What are you doing here, Horo Horo?" they asked in unison.

Horo Horo laugh, "I run away from Pilika." He said nervously.

As fast as he come, he leave because Pilika entered and drag him with a fishnet again. The three sweatdrop, "What the heck?" they said in unison, but Ren in annoyance, Manta in confusion, while Yoh in easy going way.

* * *

The next morning Yoh parent went back to Izumo, Manta not coming because of school, while Ren went back to China, Amidamaru went to have a chat with spirit in cemetery. That leave only Yoh and Anna in the Inn.

Currently, Yoh is finished making lunch for both of them, he's humming softly the song from the CD Anna gave him before. He make a simple menu like curry, after place them in plates, he brought them to dining room.

They ate in silence, until Anna make a comment, "I never tell you this before, but you have a good cooking skill".

Yoh blinked at the sudden comment but smiled, "Thank you." He replied.

They silent again for the rest of lunch, Yoh brought the dish to the sink and wash them. The silent still not broken even after they went to backyard, there's a black out, so Anna can't watch her favorite TV shows.

"What are you doing when you train yourself?" Anna asked again as Yoh sit under the tree on the opposite side from Anna.

Yoh hand stop moving from his scetch, he look up to the sky, "Many things, but mostly meditation to calm my soul." Yoh never say that he can use water magic and still train to mastering them though. He finished his drawing, _Anna probably slap me for drawing her_, he thought as he look at them.

_Never mind, a slap is nothing if I can get her to accept this_. With that thought in mind, he stood and walk to Anna's side. He stand in front of Anna and hand her the drawing, he preparing himself to received her slap, for this time only he will let it though.

But to his surprise, Anna smile at the picture, "This is beautiful, even without actually seeing me, you can drawing me perfectly, and your drawing look so alive." Yoh blushed, does Anna praised him just now?

"That's for you, will you accept it?" Yoh asked with a smile, a warm and kind one.

Anna blushed slightly, this is the first time someone give her something from their own heart, well exept for Kino. Anna nod and smile again, she like the drawing Yoh made for her. "Thank you." She said.

Yoh grin with happiness, he not get slapped and she accept his drawing of her, then his eyes caught her. That's when he realize that. . . Yoh leaned and give Anna a kiss, filled with love and affection. After a while, he move back, blushing like a crab.

Anna stunned by what happened, Yoh kissed her? And even more surprising, she like it. Anna look at Yoh in the eyes, narrowed her eyes, demanded for an answer without she voiced it.

Yoh gulped when Anna look sharpedly at his eyes, he knows that Anna want an explanation for his action. He inhaled deeply, "I love you." He said softly and firmly, "I love you Anna".

Anna blushed deeply now, _Yoh love me?_ "Impossible." She denied weakly and lowered her eyes, "People see me as an Ice Queen, you know?".

"I know," Yoh move closer and force her to look at him in the eye, "But that's because they are unable to look at the real you, the one behind your Ice mask". Yoh kiss her once again, to convince her that he is really love her. "Anna, would you like to be my fiancee?".

Yoh look at Anna, waiting for her reaction, her eyes wide of shock, then turn to hesitant, and lastly longing. She look at the ground, "Yes." She whispered.

Yoh smiled, unable to describe what he feels, but he definitely happy. "Say, Anna." Yoh called, she look up with a slightly reddish face, "How about we go out? Since there's nothing we can do here, and I would like to buy you, no, us. I want to buy a ring for us".

Anna closed her eyes and inhale softly a few times, when she opened her eyes again, her face back to Ice Queen. "Lets go then, better than just sit here doing nothing." She said and went inside. But when she is inside her room, her face hot like hell and she collapse, _I can't believe this is happening_, her eyes filled with tears of happiness, _there's someone that love me, and that someone is Yoh._

* * *

"Don't you dare to lose, Yoh." Anna said as Yoh get ready to go.

Yoh look at Anna, his face pale but his cheek reddish, "I'm sorry, Anna," Yoh said weakly, "but I'm afraid that I will lose today. I already told you why I sick, because the side effect from the time I lived with Yuki-neechan. I can't even make myself stand properly".

Anna look at Yoh for a long time, then nod, "Fine, but only this time." She said, then turn to back to living room, "Don't die, at least you can do it, right?".

Yoh smiled weakly even when Anna can't see it, "Yes." He stepped outside, "I'm going now".

Yoh arrived at Yokohama cemetery with much difficulity, his body feel so heavy, he didn't expect that the sickness Yuki mentioned is high fever, he always unable to do anything if he got a fever, but he had to fight today. He know from the start that he will lose though, his sight is slightly blurred.

"Are you Asakura Yoh?" a voice ask from ahead of him, ne nod weakly, "You are not looking so well".

"Yeah, unfortunately, I have a fever today." Yoh answered to the blond man with whispery voice, "You are Faust VIII then?".

"I am, are you still going to fight?" Faust ask, Yoh nod again, "There's still time, why don't I give you a check up? I'm a doctor".

Yoh shook his head, "Nope, this is not a sickness that can be cured by medicine, tomorrow I will be fine, it's because today is 6 June." Yoh explained, "How about a small chat so that I won't fall a sleep?".

Faust smile, "Fine with me." He said and helped Yoh to sit at a nearby grassy ground, he is confused of his own action, nowmally he won't help his opponent, but he can sense something that is calming from the boy.

They talk while waiting, Faust told Yoh about how he become a doctor to cure her illness but then his wife got killed at the night they opened their small hospital. In exchange, Yoh told Faust about Yuki, how she raised him, how he loved her and how she died protecting him.

_This child know how heavy and hard it is to lost someone he loved, guess I won't kill him._Faust thought as Yoh finished his story. "Why are you want to be Shaman King, Faust-san?" Yoh asked him.

Faust eyes looked sad, "I want to bring back Eliza to me, I will do anything to get her back to me." He answered with determination.

"Her name is Eliza?" Yoh asked, "Are you want her to come back to life or is have her spirit stay with you is enough?".

"Any of them is fine with me, I just want my Eliza back." Faust answered.

Yoh smiled weakly, he take out his Akarinka, "Then I will united you and Eliza." he said. Faust looked like he want to ask, but Yoh already start. "First will be for Mother Nature that give me life, second will be for my Mother who love me to no end, and last is for my friends that always support me until the end." He closed his eyes and get to a trance state, "The one I search is the soul lf Eliza, Faust wife. If you heard my voice, come to me, if you heard Akarinka sound, follow it's direction".

Faust watch in surprise and happiness when many small spirit ball form a figure, the figure of his Eliza. "Eliza." Faust whispered.

Yoh opened his eyes, "Eliza, I called you here to be Faust guardian spirit, that's a business that I give you so that you stay in this realm with him." Yoh said to her.

She looked at Faust, she smile happily and lovingly, "Thank you, Yoh, for you to unite us together again." Eliza said to him.

"It's alright." Yoh said weakly, his body weakened even more, "But I would like you two to keep this ability of mine, until I'm the one that revealed it myself".

Faust nod, "I understand, you must have your reason to keep this a secret. I will not tell anyone, as a thanks for your favour." Faust smile, "But now that Eliza back to me, I wonder if I should continue to be a participant in Shaman Tournament".

Yoh smiled weakly, "Continue, You are a doctor, aren't you?" he asked, Faust nod again, still happy to be able to be with Eliza again, "I know that there will be many strong opponent of all kind later, I would like to have you there to treat me if I wounded".

Faust look at Yoh with eyes filled with happiness and gratitude, "I would like to be any help for you, Yoh-kun. I really am grateful to you." Faust said.

Yoh smiled, then their Oracle Bell beeping. They make their Oversoul, but they fight not as enemy, but a friend. As Yoh thought, his body can't maintained Oversoul too long, Faust don't go easy to him because that would be an insult. So in the end, Yoh lose the fight, but he is happy to make a friend with Faust.

* * *

High in the sky, a figure sit on top of Spirit of Fire hand and watch the fight. Hao get disappointed that Yoh lose the fight, he land after his brother opponent leave him.

"Oh, good evening, Hao." Yoh greeted him with a weak smile, Hao thinks that it's because he lose the fight.

Hao didn't answer the greetings, "You are still too weak, Yoh. I advice you to go to 'Yomi' cave." he said coldly with expressionless face, this is not a brother time after all.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Gyaaaa! Thi chapter is even longer! I guess I would have it shorter next time.

Yuki : Still not pay attention, are you?

Froim : Shut up!

Anna : Who cares?! I want to know why I got that tame!

Froim : Oh, Anna-chan, don't worry, that side of yours I make them for Yoh only.

Yoh : (Blush) Oh, my, I asked Anna to be my fiancee.

Anna : What? You don't want me as your fiancee?

Yoh : No, No! Oh, please review, minna-san.

* * *

Next Chapter : "Can you take me to 'Yomi' cave then?"


	17. 17 Challenge the Yomi Cave

Chapter 17

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Challenge The Yomi Cave**

* * *

Hao look at Yoh coldly, Yoh blinked at his words and surprising Hao, he collapse. Hao blinked, "What the hell?" he asked to no one.

Yoh seems like he pass out, annoyed that his twin is this weak, Hao walk over. He stop as he heard a growled from behind him, he turned and find many lower class Onis surround them. "So small." Hao snort and burn them to ashes in an instant.

He walk to Yoh, he take his hand but released immediately, _It's hot, he fight while he is this sick?_ Hao can't help but think so, _As stupid as ever, this lesser half of mine._

Hao lift Yoh's body with Spirit of Fire, he teleported to Funbari Inn and leave Yoh's body outside the front dorr and disappeared once again.

* * *

Anna heard a loud 'bang' and felt the air become hot for a second and become normal again, She's sure that she felt Hao's furyoku at that instant.

Anna cautiously went to the front door and opened it, how shocked she is to find Yoh laid unmoving on the floor. She would have panicked if not for the sleeping sound Yoh's make.

She sighed, Yoh must be pass out, but then, what was that furyoku that she felt just now? She certain that that furyoku was Hao, even if it's only for an instant.

Anna decided that take Yoh inside first and solve riddle later. She summon her shikigami and carried Yoh inside, she place Yoh in his room, noticing that her present for Yoh is place beside his futon. _He must be listening to that CD every night_. She thought with a warm cheek.

Anna checked Yoh's temperature, _it's so high_, it passed 39 degrees. She known that tomorrow he will be alright, so she went to the kitchen and wrapped a bunch of ice cubes with a piece of cloth and back to Yoh's room, she place the ice bag on Yoh's forehead.

She huffed and sit beside Yoh, until the front door knocked. She stood up and went to answer the door, she found Ren, Horo Horo and Manta. "Come." she said shortly.

"That's strange, usually Yoh is the one that answered the door." Manta comment as they walk in.

"That's right, where's Yoh?" Ren asked casually.

"Rest in his room, have a high fever." Anna said, she turn od the television ans start watching his favourite shows.

"Huh?! Isn't that dangerous?!" Horo Horo exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't worry," Anna said, "He told me that he will get sick on 6th June every years because of side effect living with Demon for 10 years".

"So, he will be alright tomorrow then?" Manta asked in relief.

Anna nod while her eyes never leave the shows. Then she felt a flow of furyoku from Yoh's room, she frowned, _that's strange, she should be sleeping right now_.

Ren seemed to notice as well because he followed her to Yoh's room, Anna opened the door. "Yoh is sleeping, but his furyoku . . ." she stopped her mumble, "Ren, that time you said that when Yoh's released his furyoku high enough, Onis will come to attack him?".

"Yes," Ren said and start to walk away when Anna grab his arm, "I want to go outside and make sure those Onis won't get to the Inn, why stopped me?".

"I will go, you and Horo Horo make sure that Yoh's alright." Anna ordered, "And take Manta as well, he can't protect himself. And Yoh can't control himself right now".

Ren blinked, he notice d tha Anna care for Yoh, but to make him and Horo boy to make sure that Yoh's alright as a bit . . . _Oh, I see_. Ren thought as he say a ring in her finger. He smirked, "Understood." he said, not said that he also understood the meaning of the ring, _Yoh move rather fast_.

That night passed by Anna stood on top of her Inn's roof and summoned many humanoid Oni Shikigamis to fight with Onis that come after Yoh, while Ren and Horo Horo stay awake to guard Yoh and Manta.

* * *

Yoh awake that morning to find that he is in his own room, he remember that before he pass out, he saw Hao and he said to Yoh to go to 'Yomi' cave. He sat up and looked around, he found Ren, Horo Horo and Manta sleep in his room. He walked to the door carefully, he sense a presence from behind his room's door, slowly he opened the sliding door to find Anna sleep in sitting position while holding her prayer beads.

He smile, then walk to move Anna to her room, but her eyes snapped open. "Oh, you are awake already." he said.

Anna looked relief slightly, "That's my line for you." she said coldly, "Do you know that I was busy fight against more than 500 Onis because you lose your control of your block of your furyoku last night".

"I'm sorry." Yoh said and kneel in front her, "How about I cooked something for you to atone my mistake?".

Anna snorts, "Make me miso soup and tempura then." she said, then she gave him a small smile, "Don't pass out again this time".

"Nope." Yoh said with a soft smile, and looked behind, certain that his friends still sleeping, he gave Anna a quick but soft kiss. Then he hurried to the kitchen, avoiding Anna wrath for kissing her without permission.

"Yoh, actually what happened last night?" Manta asked as they started eating.

"Dude, Anna already told us that his fever cause them, you forget already?" Horo Horo asked Manta.

"You are stupid," Ren said, "Yoh, what happened with the fight and after that?".

Yoh looked at his rice, "I lose the match." Yoh said, he continue eating while looking down at his rice, he is not feeling down at all, but busy thinking what he should say about Hao adviced him to go to 'Yomi' cave.

"Don't worry Yoh, you will definitely win the next fight!" Horo Horo tried to cheer him up. But Yoh not pay attention at all, he always like this when drown by his own thought.

"Yoh," Anna called him, this caught his attention, because if not, Anna will slapped him to snapping him from his thought. He look up to Anna, "Just tell us".

Yoh gulps, "Hao shows up after my match, he said that I'm still too weak." Yoh said hesitantly.

"What the heck?! You already so strong!" Horo Horo exclaimed as he hit the table, earning a slap from Anna.

"Don't destroy my Inn's property." She said coldly. "So, what's more?" Anna looked at Yoh.

Yoh look straight to Anna's eyes, "Anna, do you know something about 'Yomi' cave?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know much, I heard that the cave is located in Izumo." she answered, "He told you to go there?".

"Yeah," Yoh admitted, "Both of us want me to get strong, even if for different reason. So if he said that this cave can help me to get stronger, I will go".

Anna smirked, "I would like to be stronger myself, lets go to Izumo then, I'm sure Yohmei-sama know about that place." she said and look at the others, "What about you?".

"Of course! We also want to get stronger!" Ren and Horo Horo said with certainty.

"I would also go, but to support you guys." Manta said.

With decision made, they go to Izumo. Yoh's back to his carefree personality, that's make the rest relaxed.

* * *

"Danna!" Ryu exclaimed when he spot them. "Welcome!".

Mikihisa and Yohmei come out after hearing Ryu's excited shout.

"Yoh," Yohmei said, "Do you changed your mind?".

"Is that your greeting?" Yoh said calmly, "If that so, then I say back, do you changed your mind?".

Yohmei growled then went back to the house, "Never mind him." Mikihisa said, then walk in himself.

"Guys." Yoh said with smile, "Go inside first, I need to talk to Ryu".

Hearing the command, they know that Yoh had his own reason, so they only nod and entered the house. Yoh then look at Ryu, Ryu nod and walk to the forest, Yoh followed behind.

"I said that I will explain why I hide my identity when wearing cat masked, right?" Yoh asked, Ryu nod, his expression serious and waiting, "Do you know about Hao?" Ryu nod again, "He saw me when I wearing my mask when he killed my foster mother, but he don't know that it's me".

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "You don't want him to know? Why?" Ryu asked.

Yoh eyes softened, "You know, Ryu, when he killed her, his eyes sad." Yoh said, "I'm sure that his hate for human is not without a reason. I want to know his reason and try to change him, I will only tell him when the time comes, but right now, if he know, it won't cause any effect to him at all".

Ryu looked confused, "Danna, I don't understand. Why are you want to change him? Normally people would hate someone that do something like what he did to you, so why?" Ryu asked, there's concern in there.

Yoh look at the sky, "Because no matter what, he is still my brother, he will always be my brother first before anything else." Yoh said sadly, "And according what I heard, Hao will only get stronger and angrier if I killed him, not to mention that if I kill him I would become a murderer. I lost both Yuki-neechan and Luna-kaasan because of murder, I wouldn't want to be a murderer myself".

Yoh look back at Ryu, he jumped at the sight of Ryu crying, "You are so kind, Danna. I'm not wrong to chose you to be my teacher." Ryu said and wipe his dramatic tears, "I will always remember your wisdom! And I will help you as best as I can!".

Yoh grin happily, "Doumo arigatou (Thank You very much)." He said cheerfully, "Now, I need to talk to the old man. Since I said that I will start your training when we meet, I will need to know your improvement first. So wait until I finished my business here and we can go to Funbari Inn and start your training".

Ryu's face brightened, "Thank you, Danna!" Ryu said excitedly, "Oh, I have news for you." He said and lift his left arm to show Yoh his Oracle Bell, "I got qualified to enter to the next round of Shaman Fight!".

Yoh give him a wide grin and thumb-up, "Very good." He praised, "Now, lets go back".

Yoh entered the house while Ryu continue his job, whatever it is. He went just in time as a pink haired girl serving everyone a cup of tea, "Hello there." He greeted and sit beside Anna in front of Yohmei and Mikihisa.

The pink haired girl mumble a small hello and went out of the room, "She is Tamao, she is my apprentice." Mikihisa informed him.

Yoh smiled and take a sip from his tea, "So, what are you coming here for, if it's not to move to our side?" Yohmei said in annoyance.

Yoh place the cup back before he accidentally cracking it, he glare at Yohmei, "I see, for you I'm nothing but a weapon to kill Hao. You would eventually kill me too if I agree with you and success in killing Hao." What he said caused the rest gasped and look at Yohmei in horror. Yoh continue drinking his tea with closed eyes, he heard Yohmei growled and said something like 'Hao definitely poisoned your mind that time', but he ignored it and finished his tea.

Yoh opened his eyes, "I hate it when someone so easily think about killing others, let alone their family members." He said coldly then inhaled deeply, "Not good, I lost my control easilly arround you, I wonder why." Yoh then look at Yohmei in the eyes, "Lets get to the point, I come here to asked you about 'Yomi' cave, do you know something about it?".

Yohmei become white and Mikihisa flinched at the mentioned of 'Yomi' cave, "Where the hell did you get the idea of 'Yomi' cave?" Yohmei whispered.

"Is there something about it that caused this kind of reaction?" Yoh asked calmly.

"Yoh," Mikihisa started, "Yomi cave is a cave that many Shaman use to train, once they get passed through the cave, their furyoku will increased greatly, but only a few that able to get out".

"Why?" Yoh asked again, he still calm and unwavered.

"Because with you go inside, it's the same like you die." Yohmei answered, "You will lose all your senses, leaving only your mind. You can't hear, can't see, can't feel and can't speak. If you lose your mind in there, you will never get out".

Ren and Horo Horo gulped, Manta get anxious, Anna only close her eyes and sighed, while Yoh remain calm. "Why are you want to know about Yomi cave?" Mikihisa asked with voice as calm as Yoh.

Yoh smile at him, "How long it needed to passed the cave?" he asked with unlimited calmness in his voice.

There's silent for a moment, then Yohmei's face whitened again, "You, You're planning to challenge it?" he asked in horror and disbelief.

"I need to get stronger, and if this cave can help me, I am willing to take the chance." Yoh said with calm voice, but it's clear there's determination in there.

Anna opened her eyes, "I'm also will go." She said in tone that no one can oppose her.

Horo Horo calmed himself and said, " I'm planning to go too, but if I think that I can't take it, I will get back out right away". And Ren nod his head.

Manta gulped as the silent fall again, he worried about his friends. Then Yohmei sighed, "Mikihisa, take them to that place." He said, "I can see that they will go no matter what".

Mikihisa nod, he said nothing and walk out of the room, the kids on his heels. Before they go, Anna and Yoh said that they want to change first. They went away, Anna to her room when she lived in that house while Yoh to forest. When they came back, Anna wearing a white kimono with sakura pattern and Yoh wearing a dark brown yukata with green and orange leafs pattern. As they ready, they went to Yomi cave.

"This is the entrance Yomi cave, if you success, you will come out from the other side within a week." Mikihisa said as he stop the boat, "Are you sure about this, all of you?".

They nod and walk to the entrance, Yoh come to a halt and look back at Mikihisa, "When we get out next week, can you please make some food ready for us?" he asked, making the other laugh.

Mikihisa nearly fall because of the question, but nod, his son is definitely carefree. He watched as the four kids went in, he prayed and hoped that they will come out successfully.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I'm excited to hurry up and write the next chapter!

Ren : Just don't make it too short or too long next time.

Yuki : Yup, this much is good.

Froim : I will try. (pout)

Luna : (sigh) Please your review everyone.

* * *

Next Chapter : "You sure change a bit after get out of Yomi cave, Yoh."


	18. 18 Yoh Vs Ren

Chapter 18

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Yoh Vs Ren!**

* * *

Mikihisa waited at the entrance, in case the kids chose to back because they can't handle it. His eyes widened as he felt an extremely large furyoku, he turn and hind Hao smirking at him.

"What are you doing here?!" Mikihisa shout and create his Oversoul.

"Obviously not ti fight you." Hao answered, smirking again. "Does he tell you that I'm the one that mentioned this place to him?".

Mikihisa froze, "You are the one that told them?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I take that as a no." Hao said, his expression turn to blank, with cold voice he said, "I will send 2 of my followers to test his skill when he came out, don't interfere." He turned to leave, "Oh, and wait a little longer, that blue haired boy and the one spiked haired boy will surely come back. Only that Anna girl and Yoh would be able to pass through the cave, they have enough strong heart after all". After said that, Hao vanished with a burst of flame.

Mikihisa confused of what Hao said, but he waited anyway. Sure enough, Horo Horo run back to him with frightened expression, a moment later, Ren come out walking with pale face. "You are back." He said calmly, "Better than you force to go on and die".

"They still inside though." Ren said, looking back at the cave, "Yoh and Anna".

"Yes," Mikihisa said, "Hao come here a moment ago, he predicted that you two come back while Yoh and Anna will be able to passed the cave".

Ren and Horo Horo growled, then Ren Oracle Bell beeping. Ren blinked, he lift his Oracle Bell and read the message. After read them, he started to walk away, "Ren?" Horo Horo asked.

"I will have a match with Yoh two days after he get out of Yomi cave, I can't lose, so I will have to train on my own." He said without looking back, "I'm sorry to Yoh but I will defeat him".

* * *

Hao watched from a far, he smirk when he saw 2 boys come out from the entrance. "Hao-sama." He look at his followers, "Are you going to stay here?".

Hao look at the entance again, then stood up. "I'm going to go alone for myself for the mean time," he said as he make his Oversoul, "Told Bozz to attack Yoh after he come out from that place".

* * *

A girl run through the hallway, she run hastily like a demon from hell's after her. She opened the door to the living room, "Mikihisa-sama." She said as she entered the room.

"Tamao, what is it?" Mikihisa look up from the newspaper he read, "About Yoh".

"Ye, Yes, Mikihisa-sama." Tamao shuttered, "My Kokuri board says that both Anna-sama and Yoh-sama will come out of the cave today".

Mikihisa stood up, Keiko, who take a break from her job as a miko, also stood up. She want to meet his son, she was panicked when received the news that Anna and Yoh enter Yomi cave, she also care much about Anna, after all, Keiko was the one that convinced her mother to raised Anna.

"Let us go and fetch them then." Mikihisa said.

"I will go with you!" Manta said and run to catch up with them.

* * *

Yoh come out from the cave with Anna on his side, as they exited the cave, they are welcomed by his parent plus Manta, Ryu and Tamao girl. "Hello." Yoh said cheerfully, "Do you all waiting for us?".

Anna nod her head, then she caught a sight of 2 people on top of the cliff that stand beside the cave's exit, she ignore them though, _they are just weakling_.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru come and hug Yoh with waterfall of tears, "I'm glad you're okay!".

Yoh smiled, "Sorry to make you worried." He said calmly, he can feel that his furyoku indeed increased greatly. He turned to his parent, "Okaa-san, Otou-san." He called, then he look at Manta, Ryu and Tamao, "You guys also come, Thank you." Then he sense two furyoku nearby, it felt similiar, Yoh guess that they use similiar technique, "But can you step aside, we have guests".

Just after Yoh said it, 2 figures in monk appearance land in front of him. "We come under Hao-sama order to attack you!" they said, "We called Bozz, and we will defeat you!". And they began to sing, that song is similiar to a prayer, and Yoh recognise them as a prayer to send a spirit to Joubutsu (Rest in peace and go to otherworld).

Amidamaru, Tokageroh, and 2 other spirit from Tamao girl yelped and fly to the sky. Anna's eye twitch, "Yoh, I will back to Asakura estate first, defeat them, will you? I'm bored, they are weaklings after all." Anna said and walk away.

"Wait, Anna-sama, how about Amidamaru and Tokageroh?!" Ryu said as he run to catch up with Anna.

"My Ponchi and Chonchi too" said Tamao, she is torn between following Anna or stay.

Yoh sighed, "Man, I'm hungry because I'm not eat or drink for a week and here you two show up." Yoh said calmly with a smile, he shook his head, "Sometimes I think I got into troubles too often".

"You can still smile?!" Manta yelled.

Keiko and Mikihisa chuckled knowing Yoh didn't change at all, "Yoh is really a carefree child." They said together.

"How dare you ignore us!" one of the Bozz yelled.

"Take this, Chimi Chimi Mouryou!" said the other one and they began to sing. Their Oversouls is using many earthbound spirits that forgotten their original self and the medium is stone.

"Tell Hao this, will you?" Yoh asked, " 'It's true that compared to you, I'm still weak, but please don't think of me to be **_this_** weak', can you tell him that for me?" Yoh smile and catch every Chimi Mouryou that come to him. In his hand, all Chimi Mouryou turned back to stone.

"How, how are you able to do something like that?!" the first Bozz who had long black hair exclaimed in shock.

"You send your furyoku to neutralize our furyoku?!" yelled the second one who had a bald head.

Yoh smiled, "I'm sorry, I can't play with you guys. It's already a week passed, I'm very hungry right now." Yoh said cheerfully, he took out a leaf from his yukata inner pocket, the one inside his left sleeve, and create a small leaf shikigami, he send the shikigami to destroy Bozz guitar and mic that they used to control their furyoku. "I'm sorry about this." As Yoh said that, his leaf shikigami kick the Bozz and send them flying to the sky.

Yoh laugh his usual carefree laugh, he dissipate his shikigami and save back his leaf. "You're so strong, Yoh-kun." He heard Manta said, Yoh look at him and shot him his trademark grin.

They went home to the Asakura estate, the four spirits that sent to Joubutsu by Bozz are already waiting for them.

* * *

"Leaving for training alone again?" Keiko asked the next early morning, actually it's still 3 but Yoh already in his usual fighting attire, "I notice you always go training alone the day before the match".

"Yes, Okaa-san." Yoh answered, "I like to calm myself, and I always need to be alone sometimes'.

Keiko smiled, "Here." She said and handed him a bento (lunch box) wrapped in orange cloth, "I make some food that will stay good for long, and it won't need to be warmed up when you eat".

Yoh accept it and grinning widely, "Arigatou, Okaa-san." Yoh said cheerfully, "I'm going".

"Be careful." Keiko said and Yoh walked away.

* * *

Ren already waiting for Yoh in Mata Cemetery for 10 minutes, he knows that Yoh will show up in the last minutes again.

Only Manta that come to watch their fight today, since both Ryu and Horo Horo have their own fight, Anna and Tamao, who come to cheer for Yoh, stay at the Inn.

The fight will start in 15 minutes, so Ren figures that he would wait for 14 minutes again, so he got surprised when he heard a footsteps. He turned to the direction, his face pale when he see a chinese girl with green hair and a kyonshi (walking corpse) behind her.

Manta's eyes nearly out of it's place when he saw the kyonshi, "Lee Pai-Long?!" he exclaimed.

The girl stop in her track and looked at Manta, she smile, "Yes, Pai-Long is my guardian spirit, and I use his body as his medium." She said in friendly tone and happy smile.

"Jun," Ren said, "What are you doing here in Japan?".

The girl, Jun, look at Ren, she smiled, "Father, Mother, and Grandpa want me to come here." She said, "They want me to support you and make sure you train properly".

Ren face back to normal and he snorts, "Don't worry about the training, I want and need to be stronger, I never slack off." Ren said, he then look at Pai-Long, "What's the real reason you came here, I mean, if it's only to support me, there's no need for you to take Pai-Long along, right?".

"You are sharp." Said Pai-Long, "We come here for another reason, aside from support you, we are requested to come and help to take care of the Onis that will sure to come".

"Yoh-kun is a friend of mine, we met when he travelled around the world." Jun add, "He said that it would be an insult to fight you with only half of his power, different from his fight with Horo Horo, since that time Horo Horo is indeed still weak, if he is not holded back, he can accidentally killed him. This time though, Yoh knows that you will be a lot stronger than the last time you guys have a spar, so he want to use all his power".

"What does that mean?" Manta asked, he confused by the explanation, not fully get it.

"That mean, Manta," Ren said, "Since Yoh's furyoku is attrack Oni from different level, and he want to use his full power, he ask Jun, my big sister, to help take care of the Onis that will come so that he can focused on the match and not get interrupted by them. And when he fought with Horo Horo that time, he only need half of his power, so he send his shikigamis to fight the Onis while he fought Horo Horo".

Manta blinked, "So Yoh need help now? Since he need all his power and concentration." Manta asked.

"Yes, that's certainly true". A voice come from behind Jun.

"Yoh-kun." Jun greeted with a wide smile, "Long time no see".

"Long time no see, Jun-san." Yoh greeted back, "I'm sorry that I make you guys waited, and thanks for your readiness to help, Jun-san".

"Don't worry about it, Yoh-kun." Jun said, then step aside to let Yoh get to Ren, she get ready herself to fight the upcoming Onis.

Yoh and Ren face each other, Ren smirking while Yoh smiled a warm smile. Their Oracle Bell beeping, Ren make his Oversoul ready, his Oversoul shined a golden light. He waited for Yoh as he closed his eyes, Ren can hear Yoh took three deep breath, and second later, he can feel Yoh's furyoku flowing from him in great amount. _It's even much larger than the last time, I bet it's thanks to Yomi cave_. Ren thought as Yoh make his Oversoul.

Yoh opened his eyes, Ren can see there's more maturity and wisdom in his eyes. Ren smirked, "You sure change a bit after get out of Yomi cave, Yoh." Ren said to Yoh, "I'm honoured that you are willing to fight me with your all, but I'm sorry to say I will be the winner".

Yoh only smiled at Ren remark, while Manta looked confused by what Ren said, he don't see what is different drom Yoh.

The Oracle Bell start the count down, as the fight start, Ren charge at Yoh right away. Yoh evaded Ren attack easily, then Yoh use Amidamaru technique 'Shinku Buddha Giri' which sent Ren slided back, damaging the ground.

* * *

Stood on a tree branch, Silva watch the match carefully, he noticed that Yoh didn't make any shikigami. He look around and find the reason, there's a doushi (Taoist) that fight the Onis using a kyonshi of Kung-fu Master. _Looks like Yoh got some help_. He thinks.

Silva looked back to Yoh and Ren fight, he chosen to become their care taker, so he is alone and had to pay a full focus on their fight.

He raised an eyebrow when Ren make his Oversoul even bigger, "Ah, what happened?!" a snake spirit yelled from his right hand, "That kid Oversoul bigger all of the sudden!'.

"Ren infused his own furyoku straight to his Oversoul, Silver rod, that way, it's become bigger and stronger." Silva explained while still watching, not take off his eyes from the fight.

"Both Yoh and Ren become much stronger than the last time of their fight." An eagle commented from Silva's shoulder.

"Silver wing." Silva said, "It's true that Yoh's stronger than the last time, but we don't know how much his improvement since this is the first time he use full power. Ren on the other hands, last time he won't get a chance against Yoh in his full power, but now he's able to fight on the same level with Yoh".

"Oh!" Silver rod gasped, Silva see the reason, Yoh is using the same trick Ren used before and make his Oversoul bigger as well.

"The fight will end soon." Silva said as Yoh and Ren clashed, there's a bright like and smoke from the clash.

* * *

"Tch!" Ren spat as he see his Oversoul disappear completely, "I know no matter how hard I train, I won't be able to win against you, Yoh".

"That's not true, Ren." Ren heard Yoh said, he raised his eyebrows and turned around, Yoh's back facing him. Yoh turned and grinned, showing his sword, "I ran out of furyoku as well, you got a lot stronger since last time, Ren".

"Who win then?" Manta asked.

"Both." Come a voice, the three of them turned in time to see a patch official come out of the shadows.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked as she and Pai-Long come back, they looked exhausted, "They both win?".

The patch official smile, "Yes, their furyoku ran out at the exact same time, that make it a draw." He said, "Both Yoh and Ren is qualified to enter the second round".

"Really, Silva?!" Yoh exclaimed at the same time as Ren yelled "What the heck?!".

Silva laughed, "Now, you have to come with me, the two of you need to attend the opening ceremony of Shaman Tournament. Your fight is the last, so everyone is waiting." Silva said, "The rest of you can go back to the Inn".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim: Yay! Finally, another chapter!

Elfrost : You took it longer this time.

Froim : I got a headache.

Yuki : Why don't you rest then?!

Luna : She wouldn't, like you don't know her.

Elfrost : True, she won't rest if she want to write.

Froim : Am I that obvious? Please your review everyone.

* * *

Next Chapter : "As I said that time, the next time we meet each other again, I will give you your present."


	19. 19 The Flight to Patch Village

Chapter 19

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt / dreams  
_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Flight to Patch Village**

* * *

The opening ceremony much or less about congratulating the participants to be able to passed the preliminaries round and enter the next round, the Patch Officials said that in one month, they all will be taken to America by the Patch to visit Patch Village.

Yoh only half listening though, he busy look around fo Hao. Since all participants is here, he figures that Hao will be there as well. To his disappointment, he didn't find his brother.

* * *

Yoh sigh in contentment as he entered the Onsen, "As usual, Onsen is the best." He said to himself, he look up to the starry night sky, _America, I had gone there once but never get to know that Patch Village is exist_. Yoh sighed, he get a bad feeling about the trip, _the Patch must be planning something_.

"Yoh, come to my room after you get dressed." Anna said in command, but her tone soft and she's smiling a bit. Yoh smiled back and go to his room after gave her an 'okay'.

Everyone in the Inn already know about his engagement with Anna, he also already told his parent about it, so Anna is a bit more open to him, only a bit, but Yoh's already happy.

Yoh knocked Anna's door after he wear his night yukata, still wearing his gloves though. He entered the room after get Anna's permission, "Anna, is there something you want me to do?" he asked, closing the door.

Anna stood up and handed Yoh a set of clothes, "I want you to try this on, okay?" that's Anna's way of asking queation in polite way, better than an icy command in Yoh's opinion.

Yoh nod and went to the bathroom to change, as Yoh wear them, he realize that the set is a set of battle suit. The model is simple, it's mostly black, but the border line is orange, his favorite colour. Yoh notice the picture of a green mountain with Asakura emblem in the back, "Haruyama and Asakura's symbols." Yoh whispered softly. There's a belt with a small bag similiar to his old one and a place to put a sword in, the suit itself is a short sleeves paracute shirt with zipper and a long pants.

Yoh went back to Anna's room, "Did you make them yourself, Anna?" Yoh asked, he has a wide grin, "It suit me very well, Thank you".

Anna smile, "Good then." Anna replied, "That wil be your fighting clothes from now on. Your old one is already worn out, and this one make it easier to move".

"Yeah." Yoh nod, "Thank you, you have a great skill Anna".

Anna blushed and look away, "That's nothing." She answered, making Yoh grin widened even more, if that even possible.

In one month before Yoh's trip to America, Yoh doing some of Anna's hell training as part of their agreement for them to be engaged. Well, the training consist of doing chores like buying groceries, cleaning the Inn, push-up, sit-up and running some (100) laps with weight about 2 kg in each hands and foots around 3 km each laps. Thanks to Yuki and Luna's living hell's training, Anna's hell training is like nothing to him. He is able to finished them in short time, he also doing his own training and train Ryu as promised.

Each Saturday, Yoh always take Ryu to the forest, he take Ryu to a small waterfall and told Ryu to meditation in there until the next morning. Yoh himself go to a bigger and higher waterfall that the water is more faster and heavier than the one Ryu's in, Ryu will die if he meditating in the one Yoh's in, as Ryu meditating until the next morning, Yoh's meditating until evening.

Ryu's always wondering if Yoh entered comatose while he is meditating, and he decide to asked Yoh.

"No, I'm not went coma while meditating." Yoh answer with a laugh, wondering where in the world Ryu got that kind of idea, "I only got into trance like state, I'm still aware of my surrounding in case I got attacked". Yoh never said that sometimes his spirit slip from his body during meditation, that will only make Ryu worry for nothing. That start happening after he entered Yomi cave, while the slip happened and his spirit outside his body, his furyoku will increase again. But as usual, he block them until 10 percent leave, this activity is helping him to increase his furyoku too.

He call his parents every Sunday, he love to do so, but the problem is his supposed grandfather always asking if he changed his mind, and he always snapped calmly and cut the connection.

* * *

In a flash, one month passed and it's the day he's got to go to America.

"Anna, are you sure you won't go back to Izumo?" Yoh asked before he go.

"For the last time, no." Anna answered coldly, "This is my Inn, I will take care of this place while waiting for you, just don't die, will you?".

Yoh grinned, "Sure." He lift his backpack, he's wearing his travelling attire again, and leave the Inn, "I'm going!".

"Take care." Anna answered softly and closed the front door, but then, Anna's face saddened, she is still human after all, of course she will get worried, lonely and sad when her fiance away, even more when he go to some unknown place in America and she didn't know what Hao will do to him or if Yoh will be able to change Hao.

* * *

"Sorry guys, waiting for long?" Yoh asked as he coming to his friends.

Ren and Horo Horo sighed while Ryu smiled, "Dude, why are you always took it long in important days?" Horo Horo complaints.

Yoh laughed, "Sorry, I got a call from my parents, they lost me once, so they gave me a rather long speech about how I should take care of myself." Yoh explained, "Do we have free time?".

"Yeah," Ren answered, "We still have about an hour before the patch ready".

Yoh suggested for them to have a little walk, they walk around the stands and surprised when they found Silva and Kalim, Horo Horo's caretaker, selling some takoyaki.

"What are you doing, Silva?" Yoh asked as he bought a portion of Takoyaki.

"We need money to this tournament, Yoh." Silva said happily, "Want another portion?".

Yoh shook his head, "No, thanks, this is the first time I got to ride on a plane, I'm afraid my stomach will get upset if I eaten too much." Yoh answered.

"Wait, Yoh!" Horo Horo exclaim with mouth full of Takoyaki, "You said you travelled, if you not travel using plane, how the hell you get around the world?!".

Yoh blinked, "Oops, sorry guys, I forgot to introduced you guys to him." Yoh said as he knocked one of his sapphire stones in his gloves, "Come out now, Elfrost".

"Elfrost?" Ren asked, then his eyes widened at the sight of a rather large brownish black bat with golden eyes.

"Yo!" Elfrost greeted, he yawn, "Oh, my, I slept too long again, You have to call me out more often, Yoh".

"Hey, I never told you to sleep all the time!" Yoh protested, "I also never forbid you to fly around me!".

Elfrost look at Yoh boringly, "You already knew that I don't like around too many humans with dirt heart." he answered, "As you already know that I was a rather high Demon before turned to a bat, I can hear people thought, and I don't like those humans thought, only your thought that I can stand. You have a pure heart after all, that's one of the reason I agree to be yours".

Elfrost yawn again, Yoh sighed and introduced him to his friends, "You see, with Elfrost, I can make a wings Oversoul and fly." Yoh said after the introduction, "That's why I never get a chance to take airplane, it's expensive and I would rather enjoy something free".

They go blank for a moment, only snapped out when Elfrost said that he want to sleep again. "Why are you never introduced us before, Danna?" Ryu asked after he snapped out of his shock.

"Sorry, I forget." Yoh replied sheepishly, "Oh, why don't we go to a place that has less people?".

They sighed and nod, after some walk, the found a grassy field.

Yoh removed his bag and flopped down on the grass, he sighed and enjoy the cloud seeing, Yoh's friends chose to just sit around.

Their peace moment ruined when Hao's appeared and Yoh's friends tense. "What are you doing here?!" Horo Horo exclaimed, "You wanna fight?!".

"I can kill you easily if we fight." Hao reminded him, he look at Yoh, "Why are you not fighting Bozz with your Oversoul? I can't tell how strong you have become, you know".

Yoh smiled, "Do you received my message?" he asked with carefree tone.

Hao snorts, "I do, but I still don't know your real potential then." he answered.

Yoh grinned, "Then, do that weirdo's pair told you that they sent Amidamaru to otherworld?" Yoh asked, "There's no way I can make offensive Oversoul without him" he is not lying, his Oversoul with Elfrost only make him able to fly, hear with bat level and after Yomi cave incident, produced ultrasonic wave.

Hao smirked, "They did told me, but I'm a bit surprise to know you have a 200 years old sacred leaf." he replied.

Yoh smiled again, "That's from Yuki-neechan, she gave me them when I turn 3 to train making shikigami." Yoh explained, "I'm the one that surprise you know about it only from a story".

Yoh's friends surprise as just how casual Yoh talked to Hao, they know that Hao is extremely strong and a murderer.

"Hao-sama." come a soft girl voice from behind Hao, Hao glance sideway, "Mary is bored, can we hurry to go to the plane?".

Hao nod and start to walk with them, but stop as Yoh called out to him. He turn to face Yoh, "What's that?" he asked expressionlessly.

"Say, Hao, can we have a brother time for a bit?" Yoh asked him, he want to refuse but Opacho tug his cloak.

"Hao-sama, we will go to the plane first, please enjoy your time with Yoh-sama." she said with a big smile. There's no way Hao let that smile disappeared then, he treasure Opacho since she is the only one that's not afraid of him, and her thought is still innocent.

Hao sighed, "Fine." he said and wait until his followers out of sight before turned to Yoh.

"Want to walk for a bit?" Yoh asked.

Hao sighed again and nod slightly, they didn't walk to far, only about 100 meters from Yoh's friends. "What is it you want to talk about?" Hao asked in his brotherly tone, since he is alone with Yoh and in his brother time, might as well he enjoyed it.

Hao saw Yoh rummaged his backpack, than take out a wrapped thin box. "This is for you." Yoh said as he handed it to Hao with a big grin.

Hao raised an eyebrow and look at it, "What is this?" he asked, he carefully lift it to his face.

Yoh grinned widely, "As I said that time, the next time we meet each other again, I will give you your present." Yoh said excitedly, "Open it".

Hao gave Yoh a look, but complied anyway. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of a drawing complete with it's frame. The drawing is not black and white, but a colourful one. The picture itself is a drawing of Hao and Yoh laying in the midnight grassy field, Hao in the picture is pointing at the stars and smiling, a happy and genuine smile, the one he remember gave Yoh the first time they talk together, and Yoh in the picture is smiling at Hao.

Hao felt his stomach become weird, the drawing looked so real, like that is a picture of memory, not just from imagination.

Hao blinked, his eyes is feels a bit dry. He look up to Yoh, he is taken a back for a bit because Yoh smile warmly to him, but he successfully hide it. "You like it?" Yoh asked softly, his smile still warm, his eyes soft, gentle and it's clear there's love in them.

Hao look down to the drawing again, not knowing what the hell that make him feels this weird. He looked the drawing more, he notice that Yoh's hand, the one in the picture, is holding Hao's hand. They look exactly like normal brother that spending time together, with normal clothes they are wearing and the expression in their face. Hao give Yoh a small stiff nod, not knowing what to say.

Yoh grin widened even more, if it possible, his face will cut in half by his grin. "That's great!" Yoh said joyously.

Hao wrapped the frame with their picture back with the cloth, he place them in his poncho's inner pocket.

Yoh look up at the sky, "Ah, it's time already." he heard Yoh said in disappointment, maybe because this is brothers time, Hao also feel a bit disappointed. "Until later then, Onii-chan." he watch Yoh went back to his friends. He felt confused about the weird feeling he get when seeing the picture, he never felt anything like that, not after he buried his heart. But then he buried the weird feeling along with the other feelings from his past, he walk to his followers like nothing happened.

* * *

Yoh and his friends get to the same plane Hao and his followers get, with a bunch of other Shamans. Ren and Horo Horo complained about how unlucky they are, Ryu is said nothing while Yoh's still in his easy going mood.

After a few hours passed, Yoh's friends are sleeping while Yoh still awake. He notice the other Shamans is also sleeping. "Hao." he called, looking back to Hao, "You already participated in Shaman Fight twice right? What is the Patch hiding?".

Hao blinked at Yoh, he is surprise that Yoh notice something is wrong. "What do you mean?" Hao asked with a smirk, interested in what triggered Yoh to that conclusion. He notice that his followers in intrigued as well.

Yoh pouting, "Geez, you're playing me." he grumble, "If you asked that only to make me saying what made me thinking like that, fine, I will say." Yoh then snorts, "I already went to America during my time travelling around the world, I'm very interested in American native, but I never heard about Patch Tribes, let alone Patch Village." Hao heard Yoh mumbled something that he can't hear, then Yoh look back at him, "So, tell me, what the Patch's hiding?".

Hao smirked, his lesser half is not that stupid, in fact, Hao found that Yoh is pretty capable of doing something. "I won't spoil the surprise." He said mockingly, "Better you sleep, the trip is long". And Hao not say anything after that, he like to teased his lesser twin.

Yoh pouting at him, "You jerk." he said and face the front, second later, Hao saw his figure relaxed and sleeping sound can be heard.

"How dare he called Hao-sama a jerk!" a woman with dark blue hair hissed.

Hao chuckled, "Don't worry, Kanna." Hao said, "He just forget that we are not in brother talk time, don't bother to mind about his behaviour".

* * *

_He run in the meadow, happily run from an Ice Demon girl and a miko. He look back, his eyes then widened as 5 mikos attacking him, they called him Demon child and throw something to him. He thinks that he would die, but then the Demon girl get in front of him and protect him. He cried in sadness and loss when the Demon girl disappeared, he then look at miko that not attacking him, he cried again as he saw the miko burned by a fire using Shaman who had his face._

Yoh eyes shot open as he closed his mouth to prevent himself from screaming, he breathed heavily, and his body covered in sweat. Certain that he won't scream, he remove his hand from his mouth and inhaled a deep breath, then he exhaled sofly and slowly. He leaned to his seat, he look around after he calm down. The others still leeping, he look at Hao, Yoh then noticed that, from the small frown in his face, Hao also had a bad dream. _We really have similiar problem, aren't we?_ Yoh thought with a small smile, _It's ironic though that he is one of the reason I have my nightmare, I wonder what caused his?_

Yoh opened his backpack and take out his dreamcatcher, he smiled as a thought form in his head, he will asked Silva to get him another items needed for dreamcatcher and give the new dreamcatcher to Hao. He sighed, he don't want to sleep and have another nightmare, so Yoh figures that he will kill some time with scetching.

After a few hours of scetching, Yoh heard a big monitor in front buzzing. He look up and saw Goldva, The head of Patch Officials appeared in the screen. Yoh look back to Hao's place and found him smirking, Yoh sighed, _something will happen_, he thought and wake up his friends.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : At last! I can get to the journey!

Hao : What the heck! How come I already weakened this early?!

Froim : Oh, You not, just wait and you will understand.

Hao : Grrrr . . .

Froim : That aside, please review everyone. ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "We are called X-Laws."


	20. 20 Something About Yoh

Chapter 20

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Something About Yoh**

* * *

They yawn and look up to the screen, "Greetings participants, thank you for enduring this flight. We are currently in 15.000 meters above ground and 1.200 km away from Patch Village." Goldva said in calm tone but serious face, "From now on, I wan't everybody to get there by yourself, I will not tell you where the village is located or how to get there. We will wait for three months, if you can't get to the village in the meantime, you will be disqualified from the Shaman Fight. This is the first round of real Shaman Tournament, please get your things, once this announcement is finished, the plane will disappear".

That instant, all that in the plane fall from the sky as the plane disappeared. After the initial shock because of the fall, the other participants get their Oversoul ready and avoid being crash to the ground.

Meanwhile, Horo Horo get panicked and Ryu fainted, Yoh look at Ren that still calm and want to say something but a big hand caught him. "Yoh!?" Ren yelled in surprise.

"Calm down and don't worry about me! Just prevent the fall!" Yoh shout to Ren because they keep falling down and Yoh get stuck in the big hand.

"You rather calm, Yoh." Yoh can hear Hao voice, he turned to find that the hand that caught him was from his Oversoul, "I figure that you're able to survive and help them, I don't want that".

"Is that why you caught me? What is this guy called?" Yoh asked, smiling to Hao.

"He called Spirit of Fire, one of the 5 elemental spirit born from the Great Spirit itself." Hao explained.

"What is Great Spirit again?" He asked, nearly causing Hao to fall from his spot.

"You will know when you get to Patch Village." Hao answered, again annoyed because of the Asakura's failure to teach Yoh since they let him kidnapped. "My turn, you are not worried about that stupid friends of yours?".

Yoh look down to his friends, he smile, "There's no need for that, Ren is smart and calm enough to think of a way." He answered, "I believe in my friends".

Yoh saw his friends make their Oversoul before crashed, to act as an airbag to reduced the impact, Ren big Oversoul do most of the job though. "As I though, they can do it." He said happily, then look up to Hao, "But that's mean of you to not tell me about the Patch plan beforehand".

Hao smirked, "As I said, I will not spoil the surprise." He said and throw Yoh to the ground.

Yoh pout as he thrown, _My big twin is such a meannie_, he thought half heartedly. Yoh turned to face the ground, "Elfrost." He called, the bat appeared and turned to Hitodama after mumble something like 'How the heck do you get yourself in this kind of situation', Yoh grinned and press Elfrost Hitodama to his earrings, "Hyoui Gattai in earrings!".

Yoh's wings Oversoul helped him to get to his friends, since Hao throw him to a rather far distance from his friends. "Anyone hurt?" he asked as he landed.

"We are fine." Ren answered, "What about you?".

"Danna, what in the world is that guy did to you?" Ryu asked in concern.

"Dude, Why he caught you and then throw you away like that?!" Horo Horo asked irritatedly.

Yoh laughed as he broke his Oversoul, his friends worried about him even after they just fall. "I'm fine." He said, still chuckles, "He caught me to prevent me to help you guys, then he throw me because he want to know how I will able to survive the fall".

Ren sighed, "That guy has problems." He grumble, "That aside, where are we?".

Yoh looked around, he recognize this place from his time in America, he pointed to one end of the road, "Over there." Yoh said, making his friends looking at the direction, "If we follow this road, we will get to L.A. and the nearest town will be Yontafe Village. I had gone to that town before, since that town is still has rich Indian cultures".

"Wow, we are lucky that Yoh knows this area." Horo Horo said.

"Yeah." Ryu agreed.

"But the problem is, if you are not flying and walk on foot, it will take days to get to the town." Yoh said with carefree smile.

Horo and Ryu's face fell while Ren sighed, "Let's start walking then, better than just stay here." Ren said, then look at Yoh, "You know the way right?".

Yoh smiled and take out his map, "Don't worry, I know the way." He said cheerfully. Then he look behind him with sharp eyes, "But we can't walk yet, something coming toward us".

Yoh put back his map and get Amidamatu's Ihai and unsheathe Harukaze, everyone is doing the same, ready for battle. But then as Yoh see what emited the powerful aura, his eyes widened, "Guys, we can't fight." Yoh said as he sheathed back Harukaze and save Amidamaru's Ihai in his waist bag.

"Why?" Ryu asked but he too put back his weapon. Ren and Horo Horo doing the same but with wary expression.

"Look at that." Yoh said, and a moment later, a small figure with massive black wings in his back come into view. Yoh make 3 big butterfly shikigamis and told his friends to get on, "That is a high level Demon, one of Demon Aristocrated that opposed Yuki-neechan, he is too strong for you all. I will send you guys with my shikigamis to a safe place first, I will follows later".

"But, Danna-" Ryu want to protest but Yoh already move his shikigamis with full speed, causing Ryu protest turn to a yelp.

"Quick wits as always, aren't you, Yuki's boy?" The Demon asked mockingly, Yoh grimace at the remark, "Oh, seems like you don't like to get compliment from me".

"Kuroki." Yoh called him, "You know that I don't like you because you always says bad stuff about Yuki-neechan".

Kuroki chuckled, "But what I said is true, in fact, because she chose to play nice with humans, she got killed." He said while his hand took one of his bright red hair and turned it to a sword, and then his black eyes turned red, "But don't worry, I will send you to her soon" his sword wrapped by swirling flame.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru yelled as he come out of his Ihai, "Lets form an Oversoul!".

"Too bad." Kuroki smirked, "Shaman abilities can't win against us, High level Demon".

Yoh laugh nervously and lock Amidamaru in his Ihai, ignoring his protest. He stop laughing as the well build Demon man charge to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren, Horo Horo, and Ryu still flying on Yoh's shikigamis. "Hey, Ren! Shouldn't we go back to Yoh and help him?!" Horo Horo asked in panic.

"Baka!" Ren yelled, "Yoh is more experienced in fight against Demon than us! We will only get in the way!".

"But-!" Horo Horo's words cut by Ryu.

"Guys, there's town in front!" Ryu pointed ahead, "That's must be Yontafe Village!".

"Must be." Ren said calmly, "Seeing by this shikigami's flying speed, it's no wonder we got here so fast".

Then Yoh's shikigamis disappeared suddenly, causing them to rolled on the ground. "What the heck." Horo Horo said as he rub his back.

"Something must be happened." Ren said with serious face, he look back to Yoh's direction, "I just hope that it's because Yoh win his fight".

"Are you said Yoh?" a whispery voice come from behind them, they turned and saw a blond man accompanied by a blond woman ghost walking to their place, "Does that mean that you are Yoh-kun's friends?".

"We are, who are you?" Ren asked suspiciously.

The blond haired man laugh, there's a purple shadow in his eyes, "I am also his friends, I'm his opponent in his second fight in preliminary's round." He said in friendly way, "My name is Faust VIII, where is Yoh-kun?".

They look back to the direction they come from, "He sent us here first while he fighting an aristocrat Demon." Ren answered, there's a hint of worry in his voice even when he masked them as annyoance.

As Faust arrived at their place, they see another flying object fly toward their direction with high speed, even faster than Yoh's butterfly shikigamis's speed. "What the?" Ryu gaped as the flying object, who in fact is Yoh in his massive black wings Oversoul, landed in front of them.

"Uh, hi guys." Yoh said as he walked to his friends, after a few difficult steps, his foots give up and he fall on his face.

"Yoh!" he heard his friends frantic shouts, but he's too tired to move.

"That Demon able to defeat you?!" Horo Horo exclaimed.

"Move!" Yoh heard another voice said, he look up to the person.

"Hello, Faust." Yoh greeted him, "Good you are here, how lucky of me." Yoh grinned, "Can you please treat the cut I got on my back?".

"Of course." Faust said and he take out his medical tools, he grip a scissor and cut Yoh's long coat. Faust clucked when he saw Yoh's wound, "You got a horrible wound here, Yoh-kun." He look to Yoh's friends, "I need water to cleanse his wound, do you have some?".

Ren and Ryu shook their head, while Horo Horo growled, "I only can create snow and Ice, what a shame".

Yoh sat up at that, Ryu help him so that he won't fall back, "Can you create a bowl shape Ice then? A big one." he asked.

Horo Horo raised his eyebrows but do as he asked, he place the Ice bowl in front of Yoh. Yoh then look at Ryu, "Can you lend me some of your furyoku?" he asked, second later, Yoh can feel he can move more easy and he felt the warm of furyoku that flows from Ryu's hand to his shoulders. Yoh took a deep breath and lift his hand on top of the bowl, he use his magic to get water from the air.

"Such a convenient skill you have there." Faust said as he took the bowl that now filled with clean water, "This will hurt much, alright?" Yoh nod to let faust work.

Faust cleanse Yoh's wound, his back had a deep cut with burn mark from his right shoulder down to a bit left from his back bone above his waist, Yoh greeth his teeth as Faust wash his wound with disinfectant. Ren helped Faust with cutting Yoh's now torned long coat to make a bandage, Horo Horo helped with made Yoh's back felt numb before Faust sewing the cut, since faust not have any morphine at the moment, Yoh fell unconcious during the treatment.

After they finished, Ryu carried Yoh on his back, they took Yoh to a hotel Faust in.

"Now, can you explained to us what happened, Amidamaru?" Ren said as they walk out of the room to let Yoh rest.

Amidamaru float outside the door, he look worried about Yoh, "It's because Yoh-dono not focused enough, he got distracted between moving his shikigamis and evading the Demon attacks." Amidamaru answered.

Horo Horo hit the wall, "Shit, we should have helped him, why the hell he sent us here and fighting alone?" he growled.

"As I said, baka ainu, we will only get in Yoh's way." Ren said.

Then Elfrost come out of Yoh's room, "Yoh had more experiences in fighting Demon than any of you." He said to them, "Also, a high level demon like him is has immunity against normal Shaman Power, only a Miko or Onmyouji are able to fight against them".

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Yoh is not a Miko nor an Onmyouji, how is he able to win?" he asked.

Elfrost look back at Yoh, "He told me that Yuki teach Yoh water magic, the one from the Light force, Yoh is able to fight with that power and strong enough to kill them. But unfortunately, Yuki never finished the lesson because she got killed by 5 mikos." He said in sad tone, "Ironicaly, Yuki told Yoh to go to Luna's place, she's a Miko. Luna train him to be a Shaman since he had no training before aside from making leaf shikigami, but again, he lost Luna to murder too".

"Is that the reason Yoh-dono chose to travel around the world?" Amidamaru asked, he still don't know much bout Yoh's past.

Elfrost look at him ad shook his bat head, "No, even I never find out why Yoh wanted to travel." He replied, then look at Yoh again, "But I understand him well enough to warn you that if Yoh got angry, then he can get really dangerous and scary".

Amidamaru, Ren and Horo Horo nod their head, "I remember very well when Yoh snapped out and gone into rampage." Ren said, they nod again at the memories.

"Oh, you got it wrong." Elfrost said, "That's only the first stage of his anger, when he really get angry, he is not going to released all his power at once. When he snapped out, it because he purposedly blasting his anger out so that he can think clearly after that, but if he really get angry, he won't waste his energy and instead, he will become calm and cold, and when he attack in that state, he won't use Oversoul nor his water magic, only his small butterfly shikigamis is enough for him".

Everyone in the room gulped, "Is something like that happened before?" Ryu asked hesitantly, not sure about wanting to know or not.

Elfrost suddered, "About that. . ." he started, then he flopped down to a chair, "I better not say since it's not me that helped him, but a black eagle spirit. When you get to that Patch Village, ask them to let you enter their library. Seach for an incident happen in German months ago, you will know the story".

Faust gasped, "Don't tell me Yoh-kun is that 'Black Angel'?" he asked, clearly shocked.

Elfrost look up at him, "You know about that?" he asked surprisedly.

Faust rummaged his bag, "I still have the newspaper with me." He said, "I really intrigued by them, want me to read the news? It's in Germany after all".

Ren, Ryu, Horo Horo and Amidamaru gulped, but nod, they want to know more about Yoh's past. Faust nod and look at the paper, "25th December, A Black Angel Appeared." He read the tittle, "This happened at Christmas Night, a girl witnessed a Black Angel appeared and protect a small farm from thousand Demons. When we ask the girl, she told us a story, she said, 'That night, in my farm come a weird group that want to take our family land. We said that we won't let our land turned to something like their base, then one of then chant a spell from an old occult book. I was scared because they called so many Demons, I lost count after 10, and even more frightened when one of the Demon caught me. I thought they would kill me, but when I opened my eyes, the land is far below, and I was hold by a boy that have a massive wings with black feathers and wear a black cloak with a hood, I wasn't able to see his face. He brought me back to my brother and sister, then he turn and asked the cause of all this, after we told him what had happened to caused all that chaos, he walk to the weird group and snatch their occult book. The Demons from different forms and sizes attacked us, and shockingly their summoner. The Black Angel lift his hand, I knew it was a boy from his figure, and from his hands appeared about 10 shining butterflies. In a few second, all the Demon fell to the ground after the butterflies went through their body, we was not able to see the butterflies movement because they were too fast, we were only able to see the light they left behind. After all those Demons died, The Black Angel said something like don't play with dangerous thing that they can't control with a calm and cold voice, and then flew to the starry night sky of Holy Night, Christmas. The next day, I found a note with a black feather, the note is about the spirit of my pet eagle that died a year ago came to him and asked him to told me to take care of it's children.' No one see The Black angel afterwards and the summoner of the Demons turn themselves to the polices".

Silent fall after Faust finished reading the article, he put back the paper safe in his bag.

"Say," Horo Horo started, his face pale and look at Elfrost, "Why are Yoh using another spirit?".

"It's because Elfrost's spirit is wounded when we are around a church, he is basically a Demon in the form of a bat, so Holy Power still had some effect to him." Yoh said, actually he had awoken after Faust said 'It's in Germany after all'.

"Yoh!" his friends and their spirit plus Amidamaru exclaimed when they see Yoh standing in door frame.

"My, I forgot that I called that by German people." Yoh said with a wide grin.

"Since when you are there?!" Ren yelled.

"Since Faust start reading." Yoh answered, he already wearing his clothes, his old battle suit.

"Yoh-kun, you still need rest!" Faust grab Yoh's arm and want to drag him back to the room.

"I can't." Yoh said calmly, "I woke up because I sense a large furyoku enter the town, along with many smaller one, I bet they are one group".

"That would be our group that you felt." A voice rang from behind their door.

Yoh raised his eyebrows, he didn't heard anyone coming, maybe because of Faust reading the newspaper out loud. He opened the door and found a green haired boy wearing white uniform with X-laws mark in them.

"I'm Lyserg Diethel, I'm one of that group." He introduced himself, "We are called X-Laws".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Anna : (Slap!) How dare you make My Yoh get injured?!

Froim : (Cry) Because I need to.

Anna : Grrrr (Trying to slap again)

Yoh : (Caught Anna's hand) Now, Now, It's okay.

Froim : Thank You, Yoh.

Hao : (Shake his head) Sigh, Please your review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "Their way is no different than Hao."


	21. 21 Distraction

Chapter 21

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Distraction**

* * *

"We are called X-Laws".

"X-Laws?" Horo Horo asked.

"Yes." Lyserg answered, "We are a group of strong Shaman that lead by Iron Maiden Jeanne-sama, we have only one purpose, that is to destroy and his followers".

Ren snorts, Faust and Horo Horo stare blankly, Ryu is looking at Yoh, while Yoh is looking at Lyserg with calm expression.

"Lyserg, is it?" Yoh asked, Lyserg nod his head, "Can I asked why you joined X-Laws?".

Lyserg looked angry, "Because I need a strong companion to kill Hao." He growled, "Hao killed my parents, I want to take revenge that's why".

Yoh looked at Lyserg with sad eyes, he heard much about X-Laws during his travel, and their way of doing thing is no different than Hao's in Yoh's opinion. "Lyserg, I want to ask you, what other reason you joined X-Laws?" he asked again.

Lyserg blinked and smile, "Of course because I want to help Jeanne-sama, she is a kind and strong Shaman, I'm sure the world would be a better place if she is the Shaman King, or Queen in this matter." Lyserg said with confident in his voice, "Oh, I came here under Marco, Jeanne-sama's right-hand man's order to asked if you guys want to joined X-Laws".

"Lyserg, I need to ask you something." Yoh said, Lyserg cocked his head, waiting, so Yoh continue, "You want to kill Hao because he killed your parents, right?" Lyserg nod, "Then, do you know of X-Laws's way of doing things?".

Lyserg blinked, "No, they say that I'm still too small, so I'm not going aside from asking Shaman to join us." He said confusedly, "Why do you ask?".

Yoh sighed, "Then, sadly, I have to tell you, their way of doing things is no different than Hao's." Yoh said looking straight to Lyserg eyes.

Lyserg taken aback at that, "What did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

"Their way is no different than Hao's." Yoh repeated.

Lyserg growled, "How dare you?" he then attack Yoh using a pendulum which is his medium of Oversoul, "How dare you to insulted us?!".

Yoh step aside and sighed, "I'm not insulted you, I'm saying the truth." Yoh said, "I heard many things about an innocent boy who is used by a group named X-Laws because of his hatred toward Hao". Yoh caught the pendulum before it got to stab his shoulder, "And now I know that that innocent boy is you, Lyserg".

"You are lying!" Lyserg yelled as he get his pendulum back, "You must be one of Hao's!".

"Why don't you see for yourself first before saying that I'm lying?" Yoh asked as a butterfly shikigami land in his hand, "I received a news that X-Laws is on their move, how about you ask them to let you go on that mission they have, you will understand then". Lyserg make a scowl and run outside, Yoh sent his butterfly to follow Lyserg from afar.

"Yoh, where the heck you heard about this news about X-Laws?" horo Horo asked.

"Don't tell me that you say that because you want to protect Hao." Ren stated.

Yoh smiled, "I have my own way, just say that I have some wide inteligent network?" he asked with carefree smile, "We should move on, the X-Laws already set their eyes on us".

Ren and Horo Horo growled, while Faust and Ryu nod. They get their stuff and start to walk to the next town since if they get on Yoh's shikigami, he will get exhausted and won't be able to protect himself, he is still tired after all.

"Do you have a place in mind that is the most ancient, Yoh?" Ren asked out of the blue.

Yoh stop in his walk and blinked, "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

Ren grimaced, "You are wise, but why is it that you are so slow?" he asked, Yoh opened his mouth to answer but Ren lift his hand, "Don't answer that. What I mean is if this Patch Village is remain unknown to the world, until even you who have travelled around the world in search of the natives, then they must be hide in an ancient place in the world that stay untouch by humans technology".

Yoh hit his right hand to his left hand's palm, "I see." He commented, "I never thought of that".

Ren glare at Yoh, "What's the matter, you act different." He demanded, Yoh blinked innocently, "You got distracted! All this time you always focus on the matter and act maturely and wisely so solve your problem! Why you lose your focus?!" Ren yelled in anger and annoyance.

"Well, sorry." Yoh said with sheepish grin, "I got distracted because I sent a few of my butterflies to located the other paticipants, look for Patch Officials, to observe Hao's movements, to observe the X-Laws movements, back to Japan to get some news about Anna and my family, and to go around the natives to see is they know something about Patch Village".

There's a silent after he said that, "What's wrong? Why are you not say anything?" Yoh asked, again confused. Meanwhile, everyone is thinking of the same question, _So many things to do at the same time, of course you will get distracted, but then again, he is able to concentrated enough to have conversation_.

"I take back my words, You are not slow at all." Ren said in resigned tone, "Just how much butterfly you sent out there, even until Japan?".

Yoh cocked his head and his eyes faded for a second, Yoh blinked and look at hih friends, "I need 5000 to get around the world." He answered with a smile.

His friends all jaw-dropped and eyes got very big, "Dude, Yoh, how much furyoku is needed for each butterfly shikigami?" Horo Horo asked in disbelief and nervous.

Yoh blinked again, confused of his friends reaction, "Only 1." He answered shortly, then his eyes widened and his face whitened, "Uh-oh, Hao follower that called Big Guy Bill have confrontation with the X-Laws and one of X-Laws member got killed by Hao".

"Ki, kinda like hearing live news." Horo Horo commented.

Ryu crying, "Danna, I'm so proud of you! I'm not wrong about becoming your apprentice!" he exclaimed and get Yoh into a bear hug, causing Yoh to yelped, 'Uh, I'm sorry about that, Danna".

Ren snorts but smile, while Faust look at Yoh with amused eyes, Faust know that Yoh have other ability aside from making Oversoul, but to make that many small shimigamis and control each one and receive all information they get is so wonderful thing to do in his opinion.

Yoh frowned, there's something that caught his attention. "Guys." He called, "Can you stay guard for a while, I have to concentrate fully on my shikigamis now, I thought I get a clue to Patch Village".

After his friends nod and look around and guarding Yoh, Yoh closed his eyes and focused. He dissipated the 5 butterflies that he sent to Japan, Anna and his family is alright. He then dissipated another 2.500 from empty land, he didn't get any information there. Next, he then remove another 1.450 from searching other participants, he's not getting any useful from them. Another 545 butterflies that he sent to locate the Patch Officials get destroyed after being found, then the other 200 he removed from their current place from the natives, there's no news about Patch Village. That leave 300 more, he sent 100 to Hao's place and observing from afar, he sent another 100 to the X-Laws in the same distance, and another 100 to a town name Mesa Veldede. What caught his attention is the one in Mesa Veldede, one of 100 butterflies find a place that have a keep out sign. He got most of his concentration to the one that found the place, there's a labyrinth like place inside.

Then his eyes snapped open, "Oh, ow!" he moaned, "What the hell, just as I found something". Yoh moaned again, he then stood abruptly, "Lets go guys." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

Yoh look at him and make a face of a child that get annoyed, "Mesa Veldede, that the place, but it's far from this place." Yoh said, pouting, "How annoying, Hao killed yet another Shaman that doesn't want to join him, and on the other hand, Lyserg got hit in the face by that Marco guy because he want to go with the mission team".

"So, that Lyserg kid listening to you?" Ryu asked, clearly pleased.

Yoh sighed, "He is listened to me, but still not believe me yet. He's doing as I advice him to do because of his detective nature that want to know about manythings, but he still believe that I'm only insulted them." Yoh answered, he sighed again and rub his temple, "Lets us go to another town first, I need some rest, refreshment and definitely my meditation".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I don't know what to say right now.

Yuki : Just say that you are happy not to get it too long this time.

Luna : But you have to say sorry because it's a bit short.

Froim : Why must I?

Elfrost : Uh, before our writer got beaten by her own characters, please your review. (swt)

* * *

Next Chapter : "Anna, take Chou Senji Ryakketsu and Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi to Yoh."


	22. 22 X-Laws

Chapter 22

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**X-Laws**

* * *

Anna walk to the Asakura estate, she received a call from Yohmei to come as fast as she can. She walk to the living room and face Yohmei. "What is it that you want me for, Yohmei-sama?" Anna asked him, she would find it annoying if it's to make Yoh agree to kill Hao. But to her surprise, Yohmei told her to follow him.

She followed him to an Old and hidden shrine that located in the Asakura's teritory, she followed him without a word. Then Yohmei entered the shrine, "This is the shrine of Hao." Yohmei said, "We seal it because there's a secret of Hao's power here, we don't want another that like him".

They got to the deepest of the shrine, Anna wondered if she entered this place alone will she be able to get out depend oh memories only? As she wondering so, Anna sense a strong power, she shivered, that power is full of malice.

"I see." Yohmei said, "You are able to sense the power, that is from Hao's secret technique's book, Chou Senji Ryakketsu".

"Chou Senji Ryakketsu?" Anna asked, then she sees it, the book that lay on top of an altar. She walked and lift it, "Is it this?".

"Wait, Anna!" Yohmei yelled, and too late, 2 big figure appeared before them.

Anna look up at the figure with calculating eyes, _they are big_, that's the first impression, next is strong, and loyal since they said, "Anyone who knows Hao-sama technique must die." But then again, Anna never show anyone her real power after she went through Yimo cave.

In a flash, Anna tied her Sen Hachi Juu beads, that she got from Kino after she got out of Yomi cave, immobilizing them. Then she opened the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, she understand all that written inside in just a matter of second. "Impossible!" The two figure yelled as Anna used the technique written in the Chou Senji Ryakketsu to tame the two huge fighure, which actually two shikigamis, "To be able to mastering Hao-sama technique with just a look!?" then they turn back to two piece of human shape paper.

"Incredible." Yohmei said as Anna took the pieces of paper, "Taming Zenki and Kouki with just a single look at Chou Senji Ryakketsu".

"It's only because I have Sen Hachi Juu, Yohmei-sama." Anna answered with a calm face and voice, rather cold actually.

Yohmei stare at Anna blankly, _seems like she's become much more stronger after entered Yomi cave_, Yohmei determined after seeing Anna's power. He went to the altar and take out a box, he opened it and handed a short swordmade from wood to Anna. "Here." He said, "Anna, take Chou Senji Ryakketsu and Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi (Futsu no Mitama's Sword) to Yoh".

Anna stare at Yohmei in surprised, "Aren't you hate Yoh?" she asked before she can stop herself.

"I may be don't like it when Yoh opposed me, but I don't hate him." Yohmei answered with a scowl, "But I don't like it that he think he can change Hao, he already like that for a thousand years now. Yoh will understand when the time comes, and he will need these items to destroy Hao".

Anna huffed and take the two items, "I will deliver these items to Yoh, but I bet he won't use them to kill Hao." She said with cold voice, "And I need to tell you, Yohmei-sama, leave the decision to Yoh, he is already mature for his age and had more wisdom than you, than all of us, since he already went through hardship for years".

"Not you too, Anna." Yohmei sighed, he knows that he won't be able to change Anna's thought once she got an idea on her head, "But I know that you will understand later, Hao is stubborn".

"So is you." Anna answered and walk away, "So is Yoh, and aside from stubbornness, Yoh is a very persuasive person. I can say this because Yoh already change my mind once, and you know for yourself that I am more than stubborn".

Anna went to her Inn and called Manta, she is able to go to America for free thanks to Manta that pay the bills.

* * *

"Oh, look, that's Mesa Veldede!" Horo Horo yelled as he, Ren, Ryu, Faust and Yoh get to the edge of a cliff.

Yoh smiled at the sight on an old village that identical one with another, "Yeah." Yoh said, "That's Mesa Veldede".

"But really," Ryu started with a sigh, "It's good that your mood back to normal, Danna".

Faust nod, "Yes, Yoh-kun." He said, "I was worried that you will damaging your brain because of annoyance".

Yoh laughed, "Sorry about it, guys." Yoh said with a grin, "It's very bad, huh?".

"Definitely." Ren stated, "This past month you always sulking, has a frown, scowl and even uglier, constant glare on your face".

Yoh laugh again, it took a month for them to arrived at Mesa Veldede. During their travel, Yoh's mood become very bad and sensitive because of factor such as Hao killed yet another Shamans, X-Laws give their 'punishment' to those that opposed them by tortured and killed them, and the fact that Lyserg that got punch every time he ask to go with the mission team. Only Yoh that saw all that happened though, by his butterfly shikigamis, and seeing many people get tortured and killed is definitely ruining his carefree mood. But he need to observing them, in case they take a move to attack Yoh and the others.

Yoh's mood only get better after they get to bath in an Onsen and have his meditation surrounded by water the night before. "But really, this is the first time I got to see you act like that, Yoh." Ren commented when they walk to the town.

"Yeah, this time better though." Yoh replied, "Last time I got to this kind of mood was after that incident in New York, when a man got killed right before my very own eyes in bank robbery". Yoh sighed as the memories back to his head, "It's true what Hao said that humans is destroying the nature and the world, but I don't agree about wiping them up, that's worse. I believe that humans can be changed, like I **_will_** change Hao's way of think and act!" Yoh said with determined huff, "That's it! If I become Shaman King, I will make humans to respect nature and not doing anything stupid like commit a crime!".

Ren chuckled, "Well, I'm sure the world will be a better place then." He said, "If I become the Shaman King though, I will following your way, work together with you to make this world better".

"That if you can defeat Danna." Ryu said with proud in his voice, "Danna will surely become the Shaman King!".

They laughed at the conversation, they still chuckled when they got to the place Yoh's saw by his shikigami's eyes. But they stop chuckled right after enter the place, they can hear a shouting voice, and that shout is full of anger.

"What is that?" Faust asked.

"Wait." Yoh make an Oversoul with Elfrost to form bat ears and he can produce ultrasonic wave if needed, but with no wings so that he can save some energy. Yoh can hear the voice better now, he heard a boy yelled at an older guy, then the older guy shout again calling the boy stupid. But Yoh didn't need to listen the rest, "Lyserg is in trouble!" he yelled and run toward Lyserg's voice direction.

Ren and the rest followed after Yoh since they think of Yoh as their unspoken Leader, because of Yoh personality, they believed that Yoh will definitely make a good leader.

Yoh can see Lyserg got hit by an older guy with blond hair and glasses, he wear the uniform of X-Laws too. "Lyserg!" Yoh yelled as the older guy, he remember his name is Marco, hit Lyserg again.

Lyserg eyes widened as Yoh get to his place, "You, You are the one that. . ." Lyserg not finished his line, instead he yelled, "Get away, if you get in X-Laws way, they will kill you!".

"I see." The older guy said, "So you are the one that turned our innocent Lyserg to the way of evil".

"You are wrong, Marco!" Lyserg yelled, "He is the one that **opened** my eyes!".

Marco smirked, "That's why I said that he poisoned your mind." He said in mocking tone.

_He sound like that supposed Ojii-chan (Grandfather) of mine_, Yoh thought. Then he looked a bit surprised when many people come from behind Marco. "I see now." A cold toneless girl voice rand, "You indeed are the Evil One's twin".

"So what?" Yoh asked, annoyed that people think of him the same as his twin, it's true they have many similarity, but Yoh is his own person, that alone make him different from Hao.

"You are Hao's twin?" Lyserg asked in disbelief.

Yoh looked at him and grin, "Isn't my face is make it obvious?" he asked, "My name is Yoh, by the way".

"Marco." The girl with silver hair and red eyes called, "He will become like Hao sooner or later, better if we eliminate him now before we are too late".

Marco nod and pointed his gun to Yoh, as he shot, the bullet turned to a huge form with bight light. "This is an angel, his name is Michael." Marco said proudly, "He will eliminate evil with his sword".

Yoh make his Oversoul with Amidamaru in Harukaze, but Marco's Oversoul is much stronger than him. Yoh get pissed off by Marco's speech, but he refuse to fight, they outnumbered him. Yoh get more pissed when his Harukaze is broke by the force, _now I have to face Mosuke's anger because of this hypochites!_

"Danna!" Ryu cried as he saw Harukaze broke, he want to jumped and help Yoh but Yoh's faster.

"Close your ears." Yoh mouthed, after seeing Ryu get what he said and told the rest to closed their ears, Yoh whispered to Lyserg, "Lyserg, when I give you the hint, close your ears." Lyserg looked confused but nod.

Yoh face the X-Laws, he took a deep breath as Marco make Michael attacked him. Yoh evaded the attack and yelled, "Now!" and second later, he send ultrasonic wave to the X-Laws.

Lyserg closed his ears so he's not effected by the ultrasonic wave, he can't hear anything but his eyes widened as one by one of X-Laws's members fell to the ground. He look at Yoh to asked if it's okay to remove his hand, Yoh gave a small nod, so he released his ears, "What was that?" he asked.

Yoh grin, "Explanation later, there's a bunch of them so they will regain their conciousness in less than an hour, we need to make a distance as far as we can." Yoh said as he collect his broken sword and sheathe it, then he broke his Oversoul with Elfrost and Elfrost went straight to his favorite Sapphire stone.

They run as fast as they can from the X-Laws, run as if the Demon from hell is after them.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! This one not too long ar too short!

Yuki and Luna : Good.

Elfrost : Yay! I got to get into action again!

Yuki and Luna : You are so lucky (glare).

Kuroki : You guys still better, I was created but just show up once! the two of you still being talked or appear as spirit!

Froim : Uh, well, please your review everyone.

* * *

Next Chapter : "How are you able to forgive him then?"


	23. 23 I'm Your Friend

Chapter 23

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**I'm Your Friend**

* * *

Yoh lead the way since he know how to pass the maze to get to the Patch Village. As they got to the Patch, his head got dizzy when he saw a big form of many spirit come together. He closed his eyes as many, too many image entered his head, _this is the memory of this planet_, he understand it by the look of the first picture when the world is all wild, then changed as the time flew, turn to the modern world. The last image Yoh received is the picture of a twin baby holding each other hands, he then understand that instance that that image is the image of him and Hao, and he also understand that other images he received earlier is important, all of them is important.

After Yoh felt the dizziness become bearable, he opened his eyes slowly, this time when he look at the massive amount of spirit in shape of flame, he didn't see any image, so he sighed in relief. But it seemed to be too soon, since when he look to his friends, he found them unconcious.

Yoh looked around, he didn't see anyone since they got to the Patch Village when the sky is already dark, it's midnight from the position of the moon. Yoh inhaled deeply to calm himself, he make 10 small butterfly shikigamis and sent them to search for Silva. He took a minute to found him, he dissipated the other 9 butterflies and make the one left to knocked the door of Silva's house.

* * *

Silva woken up by the sound of knocking, he felt annoyed, _who the hell come in midnight?_ He thought as he brushed his messy hair, he get dressed in his normal clothing without his cloak. He then went to the door of his house, he raised an eyebrow when he see no one but a small shining butterfly. The butterfly make move, at first Silva not get what it make, but as he look carefully, the move form a 'SOS'.

Silva knows that the butterfly is sent by a Shaman and the Shaman need help, so he went inside and get his cloak. He followed the butterfly until he arrived at the entrance of the village, he's confused when the butterfly disappeared. Then he look around to find a certain figure waved at him, he sighed, _that person must be the one that make it_, he went to the figure and his eyes widened when he saw that the figure is no one but Yoh Haruyama Asakura, a certain Shaman that caught his attention.

* * *

Yoh sighed in relief when Silva decided to following his butterfly, he was afraid that Silva chose to ignored it. When Silva arrived, his eyes widened.

"Yoh?" Silva asked hesitantly.

Yoh grinned, "Yeah, it's me." Yoh answered with carefree tone, "I need help with my friends here, they fell unconcious as we got here".

Silva eyes softened in understanding, "Wait here, I will get some help." Silva said.

"Wait." Yoh stopped Silva, "Just lead me to a place for us to stay, I will carrying them with me".

Silva frowned, "Yoh, you're alone while there are 5 of your friends." Silva said patiently, "There's no way you can carry them by yourself".

"Oh, there is." Yoh said and make 5 big butterfly shikigamis and lift his friends to get them on his shikigamis, then he look at Silva, "Now, what you need to do is lead me to a place for us to rest and explain to me why they pass out as we got to this place".

Silva stare in shock for a moment, the he blinked, he nod his head and lead Yoh to a house. "This will be your place from now on." Silva said to him, then opened the door.

Yoh placed his friends on the bed of the house, each have their own bed. They are currently in America, so it's no wonder that the Patch use bed and not a futon. Then he went to the place where Silva waiting for him, "Now, can you tell me what happened, Silva?" Yoh asked in friendly tone and a smile.

Silva smiled, "They are only unconscious because they received the memories of the stars, it's necessary that every Shaman who entered this Tournament have them, that's the purpose of your journey to here, if they unable to get to the Patch Village, they won't received any blessing from the Great Spirit." He explained.

"Wait." Yoh hold his hand up, "**That** is Great Spirit?" he asked as he pointed at the large flame made of uncountable number of spirits.

Silva nod, "Yes." He replied, "What do you feel after seeing them?".

"Dizzy." Yoh answered right away, he look at the Great Spirit, "So, the image is the blessing?".

"Yes." Silva said again, "What did you see?".

Yoh look at Silva, "Many things Silva." He answered, "And the last one is the image of twin baby boys holding each other hand." Yoh look at Silva straight to his eyes, "Tell me Silva, what do you think of Hao?".

Silva's eyes widened and he gaped at Yoh in shock , "How do you know about him?" he asked, "And why do you asked?".

Yoh inhaled deeply, "As you probably able to guess, we are twins Silva, the last image I received was definitely the image of me and Hao." Yoh said, "I'm confused about the meaning of the image, but I know that this is important, very important".

Silva fell silent for a moment, "I'm his descendant, Yoh. When he is a Patch, he stole our Spirit of Fire, my feeling and the other Patch is the same, Hao must be stop, and the only way to do so is to kill him. But we can't interfere with the fight, that's why we can only hope that someone is strong enough to kill him." He said gravely.

Yoh smile, "I **_will_** stop him, Silva." He said with carefree tone, "But the only way to stop him is not kill him, that's only postponed the problem, and make them worse. The only way to stop him is to change him, make him stop on his own will".

Silva shocked at this, he know that Yoh has kind personality, but he never know that Yoh had this kind of wisdom, who ever though to change a person like Hao, no one, but this boy is think of him that way. "To stop him but not killing him. . ." Silva said slowly, then look at Yoh seriously, "Will you be able to do it?".

Yoh smiled and look at Silva with determined eyes, "Yes, I will do it, I will **definitely** do it." He said, then his eyes narrowed sharply, he look at the road, "Oh, my. The X-Laws are here already. You know Silva, in my opinion, they are worse than Hao. Hao never torture his opponent, he only asked and kill them if they refuse. I'm not saying Hao's better, but I'm sure Hao has his own reason for doing this, but X-Laws, I know very well that they only want to kill Hao and his followers, and kill those that oppose them or that who they sees as evil, they kill in the name of justice, **_Hypocrites_**". Yoh growled at the last word.

Silva look at Yoh with grimace, _to be able to make Yoh this angry . . . must be very bad_. "I can't interfere with this even if I want to stop them too, It's true that from what the Patch observed, their way is no different than Hao's and worse because they torture their opponent. I wonder what their reason to do something like this, both X-Laws and Hao." He said truthfully, this is his personal thought after all. "But you better rest for now, I'm sure that you need them".

"Silva." Yoh stop him before Silva out of the room, "Can you get me another set of items for dream catcher? And if you can, the colour is red since the one you get me is blue".

Silva raised his eyebrows but nod before closed the door, Yoh sighed, he himself not understand why he can said those words to Silva, he always keep his own thought to himself.

"Um, Yoh." Yoh look up from his sketch book and turn off his CD Player, he found Lyserg is awake and already changed his X-Laws uniform to something different, something normal. He wear a plain white shirt, plain black trousers, and a cloak like those detectives wear in the movie in green colour. "The other said that I can share my problem with you and you will be able to help me, so. . ." Yoh smile at Lyserg, telling him okay to continue, "Do you wind if we talk in another place?".

Yoh grinning widely, "Nope." He said and tidy up his stuff, he then went to the bathroom to change from night yukata he was wearing. After he get his waist bag and he went out with Lyserg on his heels. They walk until they get to a forest, "How about we talk here?" Lyserg nodded so Yoh went and sit under a tree.

Lyserg sit across from Yoh, his eyes uncertain, "Um, I already told you that Hao killed my parents." Yoh nod even if he knows that it's a statement and not a question, "Ren and Horo Horo said to me that you want to stop Hao without killing him, but why? You already know that Hao killed even more than X-Laws, is that because you are his twin?".

Yoh eyes turned sad, "Yes, but that's not all." Yoh said with utter sadness, "Lyserg, you must know that for me, Hao will always be my brother first before anything else. I know that he is bad, but I want to know the reason for why he is doing something like this. I want to help him, not to destroy humanity, but to help him surpass his hatred".

Lyserg become angry, "If you don't want to kill him, then I will." He growled in full hatred.

"That goes for you to, Lyserg, I also want to help you surpass your hatred, because if you fall into hatred, you will become like Hao." Yoh said calmly but full with concern.

"You don't understand my feeling!" he cried, "You never have to see your own parents got killed in front of your eyes!".

"I understand your feeling Lyserg, more than you think I will." He said sadly, "I lost my sister and my foster mother to murder".

Lyserg calm down a little, "But the one that doing it is not Hao, if it's Hao, I'm sure you will hate him too." He said bitterly.

"My sister got killed by 5 miko, ironically, my foster mother is a miko. She is kind and I love her very much, but she is killed too, they are both died in front of my eyes." Yoh said calmly and look at the sky, "And for your information Lyserg, my foster mother is killed by Hao".

Lyserg gasped, he never think that Yoh has the same experience with him, "You don't hate him?" he asked in disbelief. Yoh shook his head, "Why?" Yoh smile at him, an that the first time Lyserg look at Yoh, looking at Yoh's eyes, even if Yoh smile, his eyes is sad.

"As I told you, he is still my brother, I can't hate him, that's why I'm not told him that I'm the boy he saw that time, I was wearing a mask, that's why he didn't recognize me, and this is not the right time to tell him." He heard a bitterness in Yoh's voice, "I chose to forgive him than to hate him, and rather than to damn him, I will save him".

"How are you able to forgive him then?" Lyserg asked in confusion combine with sadness.

"Lyserg, think about this carefully. If you give yourself to your anger and hatred, what will become of you after you kill Hao? And what will you do after you kill him?" Yoh asked him in soft voice.

Lyserg really think about it, his main purpose all this time is to kill Hao, what will he become after kill him? A killer then, the same as the one that kill his parents, and what will he do after he killed Hao? May be he would kill all Hao followers to make sure that they won't after him, and he would continue to kill others that have connection to them, right? His eyes widened then.

Yoh smiled softly after he saw Lyserg eyed widened, "Yes, you will become a murderer too." He said calmly, "As a person that felt the lost of someone because of murder, I wouldn't want to become a murderer myself, you also don't want it, right?".

Lyserg looked in horror at Yoh, he nod then shuddered at the thought, "I would be the same with him then, like you said." Lyserg whispered in horror.

Yoh nod, "I'm glad that you understand." He grinned, "I'm your friend after all, in a real way".

"Because we have same experience?" Lyserg asked hesitantly, Yoh nodded, that make Lyserg looked down, "You are a strange person".

Yoh laughed, "You don't know just how many I'm told that before!" he said cheerfully, then look at Lyserg seriously, "I would like to ask you to forgive him Lyserg, not for me, not for him, but for yourself. The only way to erase that suffocating feeling, that I'm certain you have, is not to take revenge, but to forgive".

"But how? I can't forget this sadness that he caused." Lyserg eyes filled with sorrow as he say that.

"Not right away." Yoh nod, "I will give you an advise then, when you're around Hao, try not to give yourself to hatred or anger, turn yourself to your curiosity. You have that curiosity because I know that your father is a detective, his spirit come to me after our meeting the first time." Lyserg gasped at that, Yoh smile and continue, "Yes, turn yourself to your detective nature, observe Hao's eyes. The hint for you is Hao is wearing a mask, the mystery for you is to find out what is it that behind that mask. May be you will be able to have some truce for him when you solve the mystery".

Lyserg smile at the advise, "So you told me to look at Hao with detective's eyes to see the motive of his crime." He asked with a smile and wipe the tears that flown unnoticed before, "I will try, because I have this feeling that I should trust you and follow your guide".

Yoh blushed slightly, "Yes, I remember the movie I saw before, it's about detective, they will make the crime come to light but won't let the criminal to die, they will make them to atone their wrong doing." He said sheepishly, "I would like it if you able to become a detective that like the one in the movie".

Lyserg laugh, "I want to be like that myself." He then sighed, but with relief, "I'm glad I chose to listen to you, both with X-Laws case and this one. Ren, Ryu, Horo Horo, and Faust are all right, I can depend on you with my problem since you are so wise".

Yoh grin with truly happiness, he don't felt this happy the past month, then a thought entered his head. "Say Lyserg, want to meet your parents?" he asked calmly. He smiled at the confused look Lyserg gave him, "You see, I can use one of Itako art. I'm able to call spirit from other world, if you want, I will call your parents's spirit".

Lyserg's eyes widened then slowly a big grin adorn his face, "Yes, yes, I miss them very much!" he exclaimed.

"Okay then." He said and took out his Akarinka, the one that Hao gave Luna before, _huh? That's mean that Hao make this one, right?_ he smile at the thought, "But promise me that you won't tell anyone about this ability of mine, I found out that many Shaman see me as a dangerous opponent because the fact that I'm Hao's twin, I don't want that number increased because of this'.

After Lyserg agree to keep Yoh's ability to call spirit from other world, Yoh call Lyserg parents and leave them alone.

* * *

To be continued. . .

* * *

Foim : Don't know what to say, but please your review.


	24. 24 Team Funbari Onsen

Chapter 24

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thougt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Team Funbari Onsen**

* * *

Yoh went back to his house that the Patch gave him to stay and continue his sketching, but then sense something in the air, "Guess someone strong come to the village, I wonder who it is." He mumble nonchalantly.

"Want me to go and see, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked, "I can take a look for you".

"If you not mind." Yoh said with a lazy smile as he put the book back to his backpack, "I want to go around the village, since I'm bored here".

"I'm going with you." Ren said, standing oh Yoh's room door, "I want to see who is this strong Shaman you said".

In the end, everyone agree to go around the village, mostly because of bored, but curiosity also.

"Wow!" Yoh exclaimed at the sight of so many people in the Village, "So many heads, all I can see is heads!".

"To think only a month passed since then." Horo Horo said, "And here I thought that we were the faster to arrived".

Ren snorts, "What I want to know is who it it among them that strong enough to be our opponent." He said in rather annoyed voice.

"I can help with that." A stranger voice answered Ren, "I have this nicey trick to find information".

Yoh and the rest look at the source of the voice to find a boy of their age with dark skin accompanied by a ghost of a jaguar, Yoh smiled at the kid, while the rest only raised their eyebrows, "Nicey trick?".

"Cheese Cake." He said and out of nowhere he had a costume in shape of cheese cake.

Ren's tongari (spike shape hair) become longer in anger and stab the sharp point of his Bason-Tou to the boy's nose. "Ow! That's hurts!" the boy scream while covered his bleeding nose with his hand, "What was that for?!".

"Your joke is not funny at all." Ren said coldly, "Don't give me that cheap joke".

The boy laughed nervously and sweat dropped, "Say, what information that you said you have?" Horo Horo asked boringly.

"Well, in this round of Tournament, you have form a team that have 3 person as it's member, you will be disqualified if you not make a team before the second round starts." The boy said quickly because he is afraid Ren will stab his nose again, "I want to asked if I can become your team since the other Shaman already make their teams".

Right after that, a loud sound can be heard, a shout of support, horror and anger reach their place. "What is that?" Ryu asked curiously.

"Hao." Yoh and the boy said at the same time, "He's arrived".

The boy stare at Yoh, "How do you know about it?" he asked.

Ryu make short mocking laugh, "You say that you have nice trick to gather information, I see that you not getting information about Danna yet." He said, "Are you playing with us?".

"Why you-!" The boy protested but Yoh beat him.

"Stop it Ryu." Yoh lectured him, "If you still consider yourself as my apprentice, please remember not to underestimate anyone and I forbid you to mock someone".

"But, Danna." Ryu protested, "That kid show up of nowhere and talk big, what if he is spy or something?".

"Isn't he already said that he want to form a team with us? I don't sense any lies on his words." Yoh said calmly, but looking straight to the boy's eyes, "Can you at least tell us your name if you want to be our friend?".

The boy blinked and smile, "My name is Chocolove and this is Mic the Jaguar." He said, and Ren stab his nose again, "What was that for again?!".

"Oh, I thought you want to make a lame joke again." Ren said, "Is that your real name?".

"Yes." Chocolove said with irritated tone, then he look back at Yoh, "Can I ask your name then, this is the first time someone can get information as fast as I can?".

Yoh smiled, "Let me introduced us then, my name is Yoh, I have two family name, that is Haruyama and Asakura." He said.

He move to Ryu to introduce him but Chocolove asked first, "You are a **Haruyama** and an **Asakura**?" he asked in disbelief, "My, this is the first time I meet someone from a famous and strong Shaman family, and to think you got **both** name of Asakura and Haruyama".

Yoh smile but not explaining why, instead he continue with the introduction, then after that Chocolove asked, "So, can I become a team with you?".

"Our team already had Danna, me and Lyserg!" Ryu snorted, earning a hit on the back of his head from Horo Horo.

"You should at least ask Yoh about that!" he yelled. "What do you think of this boy, Ren?".

Ren smirked, "I say that he will be in the same team as us, Horo Horo." He said, "Team The Ren is formed".

"Wait, Why the Ren?!" Horo Horo asked angrily.

"Because it's obvious, I'm the strongest in this team." Ren said, still smirking, "Yoh, we will have to train by ourselves for a bit, because there's a chance that we will fight someday, we can't show our opponent our style of training, can we?" with that, Ren dragged horo Horo and Chocolove.

Yoh chuckled after Ren out of sight, "Oh, my. He is too excited because he had new friend and want to know his skill right away." He said with amuse voice, then he look at Ryu and Faust, "Now, we better search for Lyserg and ask his opinion about this matter." Then he look around, he blinked.

"What is it, Yoh-kun?" Faust asked after noticing this.

"Where is Amidamaru?" Yoh asked in total confusion.

* * *

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru called with tears in his face because he got tied by Anna's beads.

"You late." Anna said as Yoh, Ryu and Faust back to their house.

"Anna?" Yoh blinked and look beside her, Amidamaru crying because he tied by Anna's beads and there's Lyserg standing there with slap mark on his left cheek, "Lyserg? What's with your face?".

"I got slapped by this girl when I don't tell her where you were, I don't know so I take her here instead." Lyserg answered as he caress his cheek and walk over to Yoh, "That's hurt, who is this girl anyway?".

"I'm Itako no Anna (Anna the Itako)." Anna said with cold voice that can freeze even a fire, "I'm Yoh's fiancee".

"Fiancee?!" Lyserg exclaimed in shock, "How come a kind hearted person like Yoh-kun get engaged with a cold hearted and slavedriver person like you?!".

Anna's eyes twitched and in a flash she slapped Lyserg again, in his right side this time, "Yoh is the one that asked if I want to be his fiancee." She said coldly again, but blushed slightly, "And don't disobey me".

"Anna." Yoh said calmly, "Why are you here? You said that you want to stay at the Inn." Yoh asked as he move to the mini freezer and take out a big cube of ice, he bring it to Lyserg and press the ice on his cheek. Lyserg smile and take the ice from Yoh, continuing by himself.

"Yohmei-sama want me to deliver you something, I have no choice then, your family is the one that raised me after all." Anna answer with warmer tone to Yoh, "He said that these thing can help you to kill Hao, but don't worry, I already make it clear to him that you won't kill him." Anna snorts, "But I bet it can help you get stronger, that's why I agreed o deliver these".

Yoh take the cloth wrapped box and opened it, he found a short wooden sword ang a book, "This is. . ." Yoh blinked at the items, "Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi?!" Yoh exclaimed as he remembered the name, "Man, this is equals with National Treasure".

"You know about it?" Anna asked, then she lift the book, "How about this one?".

"I know because when Luna-kaasan get drunk she will complain about not being able to steal Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi when she and Yuki-neechan stole my bear necklace from the Asakura's residence." Yoh answered sheepishly, "I don't know about the book though, I know that Hao written a book in the past about his technique that named Chou Senji Ryakketsu, but I never get to see the picture. Is that is Chou Senji Ryakketsu?".

Anna nod, "I'm surprised that you know about this book existence though." She replied, "I already mastered what written inside, that's why I will be the one that train you. Any objection?".

"Just don't take all of my free time, I still need to do my own training and meditation or I will easily snapped like that time again." Yoh answered with a grin but then his face turned serious, "Hao already teach his followers about the technique, I have to start sooner then".

"Wait a minute here." Lyserg raised his right hand, "I don't get why your foster mother want to steal it from your family".

Yoh sighed, then scratch the back of his head, "You know, Lyserg." He started, "I was kidnapped by Yuki-neechan right after my birth from the Asakura, I figure that she want something from the Asakura family to gave them to me since it's my right to use them, like this sword, I can train using it If she can stole it. Luna-kaasan understood this, that's why she agreed to help, but alas, they never get to found the sword".

"You are kidnapped?" Lyserg asked in shock again, "But you care about your kidnapper?".

Yoh smile a sad and longing smile, "Of course." He replied, "Because she treat me like I'm her own brother, she love me, protect me, and trained me in the way that will make me strong but not meaningless." Then he look down, "The kind of life that I'm sure better than if she was not kidnapped me that time, that supposed grandfather of mine only see me as a weapon to kill Hao, I'm sure that once that purpose is fulfilled he would kill me too. And no one will oppose him, why? Because they are afraid, and Yuki-neechan make my life better, and she taught me to not afraid to the like of my grandfather, that's why I can do what I want and not become one of his doll that will be destroyed when the goal is achieved".

There's silent after that, then a hand tug Yoh's pants, Yoh blinked and look down to his friends, "Oh, I don't know that you are here, Manta." He said in surprise, "I'm glad you seem fine".

"Me too." Manta answered, "Nee, Yoh-kun, don't let yourself down because if it, at least now your parents will support you, your grandma too".

Yoh smiled at him, "Yeah." He said happily, "That doesn't suit me to be down like that." He chuckled, "Oh, that aside, Lyserg we have a bit of problem here." He said, Lyserg raised an eyebrow, "For the second round, we have to make a team that have 3 participants in it, and we have 4 here".

Faust raised his hand, "Yoh-kun." He said, Yoh smiled and waiting, "Since my wish is already fulfilled, I will act as your team's doctor, so just take Lyserg in or he will be forced to back to X-Laws".

"Is that alright for you?" Lyserg asked.

Faust nod and smile a little, "Yes, it's alright." He said, "But I would like to train with you, Yoh-kun. From that Chou Senji Ryakketsu and from yourself".

"Then your team is formed, Yoh." Anna stated, "It will be Team Funbari Onsen". Anna said in command so that no one opposed her.

Yoh smiled, "Let's start training then." He said happily.

* * *

To be continued. . .

* * *

Ren : Hey! I'm not like that!

Froim : I want you to.

Ren : Kisamaaa (glare)

Yoh : Don't mind them, please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "I'm Matamune the Nekomata, Yoh-sama."


	25. 25 Trapped

Chapter 25

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Trapped**

* * *

Yoh already finished his training with Chou Senji Ryakketsu within two months, but the rest still on the long way, Yoh always wondered if they will able to finished before their first fight. Yoh satisfied that Lyserg is not giving himself to anger and hatred, he is doing as Yoh told him to, trying to solve the mystery and see what behind Hao's mask. Yoh is back to his usual routine, but he make some time to stargazing and making the new dream catcher.

"Finished." Yoh sighed in relief as he finished the new dream catcher, he work on top of cliff as he don't want anyone to know that he is making dream catcher. "Finally, I wonder why I'm so lack in this aspect of arts?".

"What arts?" a voiced come from behind him, Yoh turned to the direction and a bit surprised and happy to see Hao.

"Just in time, Onii-chan!" Yoh stand up and run to Hao.

Hao raised an eyebrow as Yoh running to him, _what the hell is he going to do this time?_ He thought with a huff. "What?" Hao asked in annoyance.

Yoh grinned at him, "Nii-chan, do you often have nighmares?" this question surprised Hao, all this time no one noticed that he had nighmare very often, and here, just 3 month after meet for the first time Yoh able to noticed.

"Why do you ask?" Hao asked, avoiding to answer Yoh question, this is the reason why he hate it to have 'Brothers time' with Yoh, even if it's only once for three days, Yoh asked to many question. But he himself don't know why the hell he accept his lesser half offer, maybe, just maybe, it's because Yoh calm energy and silent mind that make him accepted the offer.

Yoh pouted, "Onii-chan." He called with childish tone, "Don't avoiding my question, why are you always do something like this?".

"Because you asked too many question." Hao answered as he walk to the cliff, he notice that Yoh followed right behind him, "Why are you want to know anyway? It's only a matter of time before I absorb your soul after all".

"Answer my question first, because I was the one who asked first." Yoh answer come in a form of teasing tone, then Hao look up when Yoh shoulder touch him.

"You are too close." Hao growled, he don't like it when Yoh treat him just like another harmless person, he can kill Yoh this instant, but Yoh is not on his strongest point yet.

"Don't mind it, just answer my question." Hao eyes twitched, Yoh denied him again.

Hao sighed as he look at the stars, "Yes, I often have them." He said, then look at Yoh, "Now, why did you ask?".

Yoh grinned again, then he handed Hao something. Hao look down to his hand, "What the. . ." he lift the not big and not small ornaments, he lift it to his face, "Dream catcher?".

"Yes!" Yoh said happily, "I made them, I want to give them to you, since I noticed you have nightmare. I know how annoying it is to have some, because I have nightmare when I not sleeping under my dream catcher".

Hao look at Yoh in curious, "This thing works?" he asked, "And what kind of nightmare?".

Yoh smile, "I infused some of my energy to them, I'm sure that my handmade dream catcher will work very well." He said, answering the first question but not the second one.

"You are not answering the second question." Hao said as he put the dream catcher in his inner pocket, the one he save his present from Yoh, shockingly even to himself, he had not thrown the picture away.

"I won't, I don't like to talk about them." Yoh grin, "But I will talk if you tell me yours".

Hao press the urge to stangle Yoh, _not the time, not yet_, he remind himself. Why is it that Yoh always find a way to make him talk about himself? Yoh managed to make him told Yoh about Matamune, and about Ohachiyo. But Yoh definitely won't find out about his mother, _that's it, I will never told him about my mother_.

"No need." Hao said irritatedly.

After that, they silent fo a long time, a comfortable silent. That is until Yoh lay down and pull Hao with him. "What the hell are you doing?" Hao asked as he want to sit, Yoh pull him back to the ground.

"Just lay down with me and watch the stars together, may be you will enjoy it." Yoh said as he once again try to sit.

Hao sighed and lay down, surprised at how strong Yoh is, Yoh is not muscular, not that much anyway. Hao lay down and watch the stars in the company of Yoh, he noticed that Yoh slipped his hand to Hao's but say nothing, since he know Yoh is stubborn enough to make him complied.

Hao is mildly surprised to find himself enjoying the position, he love to watch the stars too after all, a small voice in the back of his head whispered that their position is similar to the drawing Yoh made for his present.

"Hao-niichan." Yoh asked in soft voice, soft, warm and gentle. Hao don't understand why he always feel heavy when he heard Yoh talk to him like that. "Nii-chan, you said that you can hear people thought." It's a statement, so Hao only hummed, "How does it feel?".

Hao look at Yoh sideway, "Why do you asked?" again he avoided to answer the question right away.

Hao suspected that Yoh will force him to answer, so he is surprised when Yoh answered his question, "Since I figure that always have other people invaded your head must be make you have a headache, and thought is different than talk, talk can stop, but thought won't be able to stop.".

"You already have the answer then." Hao said looking back at the stars.

"Nee, Nii-chan." Yoh said as he sat up and look at Hao straight at the eyes, this always make Hao nervous, since that eyes always full of gentle and care, but Hao is very good at hiding what he felt, so his face remain expressionless. "If I'm able to block people to read my mind, why don't you try the opposite? If you able to block those thoughts from entering your head, I'm sure you will feel more at ease".

Hao blinked, he never thought of it, Hao smile, "You always success to surprised me, you know?" he said in amused voice, "Why are you tell me this though?".

"Because I care, what is there to say if it's not that?" Yoh answered him right away, Hao felt even heavien on his chest after hearing them.

Hao stood up abruptly, "I will try." He said and walk away, "Good night, Otouto".

As Hao walk back to his base, he heard Yoh said in a soft voice, "Good night, Onii-chan." That night, Hao sleep without nightmare for the first time in more that a thousand years of his life.

* * *

Yoh woke up late that morning, he had become too excited because Hao called him Otouto for the first time. Then he remembered that that day was the day his team had their first fight, he quickly got dressed using the battle suit Anna made for him, it got modified abit though, Anna add 'Funbari Onsen' on the back below the Asakura and Haruyama's symbol.

Yoh run to the stadium, he got there in time, Radim the referee just start his speech. "Good, I make it in time." Yoh said as he walk to his friends, normally, he only get nearly late because he doing had meditation to calm his soul, but that night is his brother time with Hao, he wasn't going to pass it no matter what.

"Yoh-kun, you scared me." Lyserg as Yoh get beside him, "I thought something happened".

"Don't worry Lyserg, Danna always come at the last minute before the fight." Ryu said in explanation way, "He always doing some meditation before the fight, so his mind and soul will be at their best condition".

"That's true." Yoh said, "But I didn't have my meditation last night, I was with Hao. I'm nearly late because I overslept". Yoh grinning sheepishly, and then his face turned calm, the hint that he got ready for a fight anytime.

The fight last a bit short than he expected, their opponent, team Ice Men is not on their level, and Yoh alone can defeat them, but Yoh always make their opponent attack with their fullest so that they won't regret it when they lost.

They have their little party with the Ice Men after the fight, Yoh don't like party that much, so after a few minutes, he said that he will take a walk in the forest for a bit.

"Man, that only a small victory but they got that happy." Yoh said as he sit under a tree, "But I suppose that is good since the mood is a bit tense this few days".

Yoh let Amidamaru and Elfrost stay at the party to have their chat with other's spirit, so he really talk to no one. That's why he got a mild surprised to find someone answer him, "Indeed." Said the voice, "That's only a small victory, but that's good to ease the mood for a bit".

Yoh look at the figure that answeres his random self-talk, Yoh's eyes narrowed, "X-Laws." He said calmly as he stood, "What honor do I owe for this visit?".

The X-Laws member smile, she is only a bit older than him, he remember from his spied that her name is Meene, "My Lady wish to talk to you, Asakura Yoh." She said.

Yoh sighed, he don't like it when someone talk to him like that. "And what will you do if I refuse?" Yoh ask, still calm, but not a warm one, not get to his cold calm yet, only calm and toneless.

"We will take you by force." Meene said as many other of X-Laws member surround him.

Yoh sighed again and silently followed Meene to the base of X-Laws, he welcomed by the innocent smile of Jeanne, but that smile is an act only, he knows that Jeanne is the ring leader of all this. "What is it that you want to talk to me, Jeanne?" Yoh asked right away.

Marco growled, "Call her Lady Jeanne, you brat." It's clear that Marco have some pedophile.

Jeanne raised her hand, "It's alright, Marco." She said in fake smile. "Asakura Yoh-san, we wan't you to join us in our target of destroying Hao".

Yoh give her a loud sigh, "Jeanne, i already said that I won't." He said tiredly, _this is a waste of time_, he would frefer to use his time doing some meditation.

"Then we will dispose of you now." Right after Jeanne said that, all of her underlings attack Yoh.

Yoh make a barrier of furyoku that neutralized their furyoku and make their Oversouls useless, "Stop this meaningless fight, Jeanne." Yoh said, but then gasped as another force make him unable to move.

"I told you before, you will regret it if you don't kill me." Said the all to familiar voice.

"Kuroki." Yoh called to him, then he chuckled, "Oh Great Spirit, X-Laws is said to be form in order to demolish evil, and here they work together wil **Evil** Demon". But Yoh won't take any chance, he might be able to win against X-Laws on his current level of power, but not X-Laws together with an aristocrate Demon. So he lower his block until only blocked half of his furyoku, people might think that that's his full power already.

As Yoh lowered his block, Kuroki cast a spell that chained his body all over, Yoh fight the force to kneel, "What the hell is this?" Yoh cursed, Yoh make a curse is a hint of his anger rising.

"I will only immobilized you, this girl here will be the one that attack you." Kuroki said in mocking tone.

Then Jeanne start to chant, Yoh recognize the words, it's spell that many Yuki's wizard friend use to separate body and soul forcefully. The body won't received any wound, but the body will in coma state, that would be bad, because the spirit won't be able to talk to any Shaman, it's like he become ghost that can't be seen or heard even by Shaman, and he won't be able to ask help to his friends or in this matter Anna.

Yoh use all the furyoku he released to make 100.000 butterfly shikigamis, make them swirled around his body, make a sort of pillar of light high to the sky.

Marco snorts, "That kind of small thing won't be do any good against Jeanne-sama spell." He said mockingly.

_But that's no the reason I'm doing this, at least my friends should know that you guys are the one that doing this to me._ Yoh thought with a smirk, smirk not his usual warm or confident smile, but a mocking smirk, a hint that Yoh already get pissed off.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : . . .

Yoh : Don't know what to say?

Anna : At least say sorry that you make Yoh in that kind of situation.

Froim : Sorry

Hao : No need, the story will get interesting after this.

Yoh : Then, please review, okay?

* * *

Next Chapter : "But he is in coma state now."


	26. 26 Confusion

Chapter 26

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thouhgt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Confusion**

* * *

"Hey, Yoh said that he will be in the forest, where is he?" Horo Horo asked when they entered the forest to find Yoh.

"Wait a minute." Lyserg said as he lift his pendulum, "Morphine in Pendulum." Lyserg focused on his pendulum to find the direction Yoh's in.

Lyserg pendulum move toward the direction Yoh's in at the same time a pillar of light rose from the direction. "That is. . ." Lyserg whispered in awe.

"Oh no!" Elfrost gasped, "That is Yoh's! He make that so that we can know that he is in there and need help!".

"What?!" Ren said and started to run.

"Zeruel!" Lyserg yelled as he shot his gun to the sky, "Get on, we will faster this way!".

They fly to the pillar of light, when they get to the place, Yoh's pillar of light, which in fact is thousands of his small shining butterfly shikigamis, started to fade away, one by one the shikigami lost their form. They look down and found Yoh surrounded by the X-Laws and Jeanne chanted something across from Yoh, "Yoh!" They cried in unison as Yoh's body fell to the ground.

Lyserg make Zeruel to attack the space between the X-Laws and Yoh to make a shroud of dust, he went to the dust and get Yoh from the ground and fly away that instant.

"Yoh-kun!" Lyserg yelled, "Yoh-kun! Wake up!" tears already on his eyes when Yoh's not responding.

"Lyserg-kun, we have to go to hospital!" Manta yelled against the loud wind from their fast flight.

"Once we in the hospital, I can check what happened to him." Faust stated.

"That's right Lyserg, calm down, your Oversoul can disappear if you like this." Horo Horo said.

"Danna will be alright, don't panic, Lyserg-chan.' Ryu said.

Lyserg wiped his tears and nod, he headed toward Patch hospital. Once they arrived, Ryu carried Yoh's body and entered the Hospital, Faust entered after ordered the rest to stay guard to make sure that the X-Laws can't get to Yoh again.

* * *

"What happened?" Silva asked as he walk to the hospital.

"Silva, long time no see." Ren greeted bitterly, his mood is extremely bad because he still not received any news from Faust, "Why are you here?".

"I am both you and Yoh's caretaker, I am told that Yoh's entered the hospital unconscious, what happened?" Silva asked again.

Ren snorts, "Yoh attacked, thanks to Zeruel's speed we were able to get to him before he got killed." He said, still in his guard.

"Who attacked him?" Silva asked as he want to entered the hospital.

"The X-Laws." Ren said shortly. Then he said nothing and look at the direction he guarded.

Silva entered the hospital, he never expected X-Laws to be able to defeat Yoh, he knows very well as his caretaker that Yoh's furyoku is 230.000, even if X-Laws is strong, he knows that Yoh will win. That's the reason he suspected Hao to be the one that attack Yoh, but X-Laws?

Silva got to where Manta, Anna, and Ryu was waiting in time to see Faust get out of the room and Yoh's is carried to one of the hospital's room. "Faust!" Silva called, "What happened, is Yoh alright?" he asked as he got to them.

Faust look sad and shook his head, "I don't know what they had done to Yoh, he is alright." He said in his whispery voice.

"But?" Anna demanded.

"But he is in coma state now." Faust statement caused them to gasped, "I don't know when he will awake, as we know that coma patient can awake in a day, a month, a year or more, or never awake at all".

Anna collapse to her knees, "Yoh." She whispered and cry in silent.

"Danna." Ryu said softly as he look to Yoh's room.

Manta and Silva only stare at Yoh's body in shock and disbelief, "We better get Yoh to the house, I can take anything necessery and treat Yoh in the house." Faust words snapped them out of their shock.

"Why? Isn't it more better if he is here?" Silva asked feeling unsure, he is sad, shock, and anger to X-Laws, but unfortunately, Silva can't get into action, so he feel upset and defeated.

"We don't know ehen the X-Laws will attacked Yoh in his weakened state, it's more easy to protect him in smaller area, this hospital is too big, we will at disadvantage if we stay here and they attacked again." Faust explained.

Silva nod, "Understood." He started to walk away but then stop, "What will you do if your team get to fight in tournament?".

"Faust will replace Yoh foe awhile until Yoh awake." Anna said, she already get her composure back, "We can't let Yoh's team to get lost by default, we have to make sure Yoh can continue his fight in tournament".

Silva nod again, "I get it." He said, "I will let the Patch to know that there will be a change due to urgent business, it's better if Yoh's condition stay hidden".

"Thank you, Silva-san." Manta said.

Silva nod again and walked away, his mind still in chaos, but now he had something to do.

* * *

A week past since then, Yoh still in coma, Ren, Horo Horo and Chocolove stay in guard when Faust, Ryu and Lyserg have a fight and the opposite works when team The Ren has fight. Anna and Manta always stay close to Yoh, Anna on her guard, in case the X-Laws attacked and able to pass the team that guard the outside.

Silva convinced the Patch to keep Yoh's condition a secret and say nothing, at first the Patch don't want to play along since that considered choosing side, but miraculously the Great Spirit spoke to them and want them to stay silent of this matter. Silva thought that somehow Yoh is able to get the Great Spirit attention, that's mean that Yoh is one of a few that had great potential to become Shaman King.

* * *

Hao wake up from his dream, again he had a strange dream about Yoh tried to say something to him but Yoh can't make his voice out. Yoh's already missed his brother time twice this week, and Yoh is not fighting, instead, Faust is the one in Yoh's place.

Hao sighed, unable to get what the hell happened to him, maybe because he listened to Yoh advice and block out other people thoughts. Since he is the one on his head, he is able to think for himself, and this situation make him confused. _Something a miss_, he doesn't like the feeling he's got, like some knot formed in his stomach.

* * *

2 weeks passed and Hao still can't get rid of the strange knot in his stomach, he sighed as he walk to the cliff. Hao doesn't understand why, but he still walk to the cliff even when he know that he won't see Yoh there.

On his way, he released the block around his mind, hoping to find some information about Yoh, again he doesn't understand why the hell he is curious about Yoh. The people thoughts still the same, they still scared of him, if not scared, then awe or anger or hatred, he already used to them since he always hear them for 1000 years already. His followers mind is the same, only awe and a bit scared, but now with confusion about Hao constant frown.

Many of the thought is about him as he passed the street, but when they start think about him, unconscuoiusly they think about Yoh since they have the same face, but Hao's surprised when he found that one third of the whole participants is believed that Yoh is the one that will be the Shaman King and support him.

Before, the one that seeing as the third big power that can be Shaman King is Hao himself, Jeanne from X-Laws, and Sati from Gandhara. Now, the one that supporting Sati and Gandhara is turned themselves to Yoh, _seems like Yoh's personality really have great influences to them_, Hao thought as he heard the thought of worries that is honest, not faked toward Yoh, Yoh's secret supporter clearly worried if something happens to Yoh.

_But why secretly?_ Hao become curious now, he found himself searching the thought of Yoh's secret suppoerters, he differentiate each voice and litening to them, after a moment, Hao found out the reason, Yoh become nervous when he find out that a few people supported him, he was unable to focus on fight afterward, he calm down after they said to him not to mind them because they are joking, _hmph, Yoh will definitely get stress if he knows that one third of the whole participants is placing their hope on him_. Hao thought to himself, finding himself pitying his younger twin.

Hao only a mild surprised to find himself have some respect to Yoh, Yoh opposed him, but never hate him for what he is doing, he treat him like another person. Sure Yoh sometimes angry to him because he killed those that opposed him oh his fight, but hate him? Hao don't know how he know but he do, Yoh will never hate him. Yoh is wise for his age, and Hao respect Yoh enough for that. Hao will not pressed Yoh if Yoh didn't want to tell him is out of respect, since Hao knows that Yoh it have some respect for him too. _Doesn't mean I won't eat his soul though_, Hao remind himself.

His followers were followed him until Hao get inside the forest, they insisted that they want to make sure those hypocrites or more known as X-Laws won't attack him since he got distracted a lot lately, much to his surprise, he found himself a bit pleased to know his followers is worried about him enough to press their scared feeling toward him.

Inside the forest, Hao told his followers to stay on their place. Hao walk by himself to his meeting place with Yoh, again he surprised to found himself disappointed to find Yoh is not there, he never expected to find himself hoping Yoh will be there.

Hao sighed and walk over to the edge of the cliff, he sit down and let his feet hang down to the cliff. He still hoped for a bit that Yoh will show up and apologise to him for unable to meet up because stupid reason like his family called him back to attend stupid events like Christmas party.

Hao lay down and watch the stars, not surprise to find himself felt heavy about the empty place beside him where Yoh lay there beside him before. Hao place his right hand on his poncho, then he blinked at the feeling of something there. He take out what the thing he felt, his eyes widened a bit at the sight of a small wrapped cloth. "I forgot about this." Hao said as he unwrapped the cloth.

That is the drawing Yoh make to him, Hao's eyes felt heavy when he studying the picture once again, Hao sighed and wrapped the small framed drawing again and put it back to his poncho's inner pocket.

* * *

_"Hao." Hao's head lifted when he heard Yoh voice. He turned and see Yoh in his usual warm smile, "I'm glad you can hear me this time"._

_"Yoh." Hao said, he walk closer to Yoh, "What is it that you want to tell me? Why am I unable to hear you before this?" Hao demanded before he can stop himself._

_Yoh opened his mouth to answer but then he disappear._

* * *

Hao wide awake and will screaming Yoh's name if he's not find that one of his follower had his hand on him, "Luchist?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to woke you up, Hao-sama, but I'm afraid you will get sick if you sleep here." he said apologetically.

Hao sat up, he don't remember falling asleep. Then all of his followers invaded his head, he forget to block the thought. Hao sighed and carefully building his block around his head.

"Are you alright, Hao-sama?" Opacho asked him.

"I'm fine." Hao's replied shortly. Then his Oracle Bell beeping, he read what the message is, then sighed, "Funbari Onsen Vs one of Gandhara." He stood up, "I wonder if they can win without Yoh?".

Hao walk to the stadium, he still felt confused, he don't understand why the hell the dream upset him so much.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Don't know what to say. Please Review

* * *

Next Chapter : _Hao, Help me_


	27. 27 Truce

Chapter 27

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thouhgt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Truce**

* * *

Yoh's team able to win, Hao notice the move from all of Funbari Onsen members is Yoh's way of fighting, analizing the enemy Oversoul and medium, blocking the attack that come to them or evaded them, and attack when they understood their opponents movement. _Yoh's a good teacher_, Hao thought as the fight ended.

Later that night, Hao lay down on his bed and seeing the dream catcher Yoh made for him, he still confused about why he feel so restless. Hao unwrapped the drawing and look at the picture again, he don't understand why his eyes always get a bit ache when he see Yoh's drawing. But then he closed his eyes and place the picture on his chest, no one will asked why he had that kind of picture since they think this kind of thing is his own, they won't dare to asked.

* * *

_He found himself in complete darkness again, he know what will happened, Yoh will come to him a bit transparent like spirit and shining in a comfortable level to be seen._

_Hao look around, he found Yoh standing behind him and smiling, his usual warm, caring, loving and gentle smile. "Yoh." Hao called him and walked closer, "What is it that you want to tell me?"._

_Yoh opened his mouth to answer, but there's no voice can be heard, Hao grimace, "I can't hear you again." he said bitterly._

_Yoh looked like he is sighing, then he give Hao a sad smile, he held out his hand to Hao, still with sad smile._

_"Is this because we are twin that we able to meet like this?" Hao asked._

_Yoh raise his eyebrows, blinking, and cocked his head to the right, then he nod at Hao._

_Hao huffed, he then took Yoh's hand, his eyes widened and he shuddered at the cold feeling of his hand. "What the hell is this?" Hao whispered as he look at Yoh's hand. The Hao look up to Yoh, "Something happened to you, didn't it?"._

_Yoh face brightened and he nod his head, grinning at Hao. Hao assume that Yoh's happy that Hao can guessed something. But then Yoh's form started to fade again, Yoh's face saddened again and he closed his eyes before disappear completely._

* * *

Hao wake up with the knot on his stomach started again, he huffed and wrapped back the picture and put it in his poncho's pocket.

Hao heard double knock on his room's door, he sighed, "Come in." he said shortly.

Luchist entered his room with the rest of his followers, "Hao-sama." he greeted as he removed his head and bow to Hao.

Hao give a nod, his usual greetings, "What is it?" he asked in calm voice and expressionless like usual.

"We are able to find a clue to the reason about Yoh-sama disappearance." Luchist said.

"What is it?" Hao asked again.

"It's seems that X-Laws has something to do with it." Luchist said, "We find it strange that they not make any move, so we observing their movement. We find that they always had a weird expression when they heard of people talking about Yoh-sama's sudden disappearance".

"Just that?" Hao asked still with calm voice.

"I'm sorry but yes." Luchist said apologetically.

"It's okay, that is good enough." he said calmly and get down from his bed, then he heard something fall. He look down and see it's his present from Yoh, Hao sighed, _how clumsy of me_, he scolded himself.

Hao released his mind's block to see what his followers think about it, many only surprise that he had something like that.

Hao unwrapped the cloth to see if the frame damaged, there's a crack on the glass, his eyes widened, not because of the crack, but because of a voice.

[_Hao_]

_That's Yoh's_, Hao blinked, why he can hear Yoh's voice now? His voice soft though, Hao notice now that it's a voice of thought, but Yoh's different from the other thought, Yoh's thought is echoed in his head.

[_Hao, help me_]

Hao grip the frame and his eyes widened even more, _help? Something that happened to him is not something that he can solve by himself?_ Unable to stop himself, he whispered Yoh's name.

"Hao-sama?" Opacho asked, Hao looked down to her, "Are you okay?".

Hao blinked, then look at his hand as he felt pain. He's not wearing gloves when he slept, and his hand now wounded by the broken glass.

Hao closed his eyes and calm himself, then he handed the framed drawing to Kanna, the blue haired girl from Hanagumi, "Can you repair this for me?" he asked as a request and not order.

Kanna looked surprise but nod and went out of the room, Hao walk to the washroom and wash his hand. As he doing so, Luchist opened the cupboard and took out the first aid box. There's no sound made as Luchist treat his hand's wound, but after Luchist finished he asked, "What is happened, Hao-sama? It's not like you to get distracted".

Hao sighed, "How can I tell you if I myself don't understand?" he muttered as he wearing his gloves. Then Hao stood up abruptly, "Lets go to Yoh and his friends's place." He ordered.

Hao ignored the thought of confusion from his followers and walk straight to Yoh's place, as he got there, Yoh's friends, that for unknown reason already, outside become wary.

Hao remain calm as he walk to them, "What do you want here, Hao?" Ren asked. But his thought is [_Don't tell me the news already spread out?_].

"Where is Yoh?" he asked calmly.

"Why the heck you think we will told you?!" Horo Horo yelled, but his thought is a frantic one, [_Does the Patch unable to keep the secret?!_].

Hao's eyes narrowed, "What happened to him?" he demanded.

[_Those Patch_] Ren thought growled, "Nothing's happened, now, go away." he said coldly.

"Watch your mouth, you brat!" Blocken yelled as he move to attack.

[**_No!_**]

Yoh's screaming thought make Hao raised his hand, Blocken stop right away.

Then the rest of Yoh's friends come out, the green haired boy and the one with weird hairdos look at Hao calmly while the rest wary. Hao find it strange, Lyserg is hate him before, but now he looked calm.

"What are you doing here, Hao?" Anna asked coldly.

"I want to meet Yoh." Hao said as cold as Anna.

"Yoh went back to Izumo for secret training." Anna answered.

"You are lying, my henchman get the information that X-Laws is somehow had something to do with Yoh's disappearance." Hao stated calmly, "And for your information, I can hear what you are thinking".

"You don't listened to Yoh then?" Lyserg asked, making Hao double surprised, first because Lyserg knew about Yoh's advice, second is because he can't hear his thought.

"Then you already know that something is indeed happened." Ryu said calmly.

Hao snorts, "Of course." he said, "Now, where is he?".

"Why don't you find out yourself then?" Anna asked, "You should know already where he is if you able to hear our thought".

Hao narrowed his eyes, then Yoh's voice rang again.

[_I'm inside]_

"I know Yoh's inside, now move." Hao said calmly, his face betrayed no emotion.

"Why do you want to meet Yoh again?" the boy that named Chocolove asked.

"Yoh asked for my help." Hao said still with calm in his voice.

Lyserg raised an eyebrow at this, "How can we believe that you are not lying?" he asked with the same level of calm as Hao.

Hao get pissed, "You want to help Yoh or not?" he asked.

Ren growled, "You would kill him once you got to him".

[_Say this line, Hao. 'The circle of butterflies who formed a symbol of protection'_]

Hao know that he don't have any choice but to complied, " 'The circle of butterflies who formed a symbol of protection' ".

His eye widened when many small butterfly shikigamis come into view, no, more to show themselves, they stay in place so the form of the symbol not get ruined. Hao recognised it as a symbol of a Demon magic, but can be used by humans.

[_'As the other half of your master, I was given permission to pass'_]

" 'As the other half of your master, I was given permission to pass' "

Then a few butterflies appeared and swirling around Hao, Hao blinked, "What is this?" Hao's question is actually directed to Yoh, but the one that answered is Lyserg.

"They are Yoh's butterfly shikigamis." he said calmly, "I thought that since you said something like that, you are already knows that those butterflies is around".

Hao looked at Lyserg, "I only say what Yoh want me to say." he said calmly.

[_You can walk inside, my friends can't touch you because my butterflies protecting you, but don't hurt them. I'm in my own room in 3rd floor, the one in the last number from the right of the stair_]

Hao ignored the glare Yoh's friends gave him and walk inside, he heard gasped when a thud sound is made. Hao look back to find there's a barrier that prevent his followers to get inside.

[_I only give permission to you, they can't get in_]

"Stay there." Hao ordered, "The only one given permission by Yoh is me, you all can't get in". Without waiting, Hao walk straight to the place Yoh told him to.

* * *

Lyserg found it interesting that Yoh asked help from Hao, but he figures that only Hao can hear Yoh's voice since they are twins.

He and the others followed as Hao walk straight to Yoh's room, he guess that Hao hear their thought or Yoh himself told him.

"Say something to convinced us that you are not lying about Yoh asking for your help." he said as they entered Yoh's room.

Yoh lay on his back on his bed with all machines like the one for heartbeat and brain activity, also bag of nutrition connected to Yoh's hand. Yoh's heartbeat is low and his brain activity is nearly not existed at all.

Lyserg heard a soft gasped when Hao see Yoh's condition, then, doing as Yoh want him to, he observed Hao's expression and eyes. He can tell that Hao is shock and confused, his expression is blank but his eyes revealed many.

Lyserg can see worry, horror, disbelief and anger in Hao's eyes, that's when he sees Hao like another human being that worried about his brother condition. After seeing what behind his mask, Lyserg understand that Hao also has feeling, then he is not a heartless murderer, and Yoh is right, Hao must have a reason for wanting to eradicate all humans.

Lyserg find himself pitying Hao, Hao become like that because he given himself to his hatred towards humans. Lyserg is lucky to meet with Yoh before he too is fall into destruction way like Hao, and he can forgive Hao now.

* * *

Hao felt a wave of many feeling come to him at the sight of Yoh's unconscious form and many things attached to him, he felt anger for X-Laws, shock, horror and disbelief to find that someone able to defeat Yoh, and worry, can he really help Yoh?

"Say something to convinced us that you're not lying about Yoh asking for your help." he heard Lyserg says.

[_Tell Lyserg, 'Have truce with one own feelings'_]

Hao blinked, " 'Have truce with one own feeling' ?" he said, _what the hell does that mean?_ Hao thought to himself with a grimace.

"What the heck does that mean?!" Horo Horo yelled, voicing Hao's own question.

Lyserg chuckled, "Yoh really ask for your help then." he said in rather amuse tone.

"What do you mean?" Anna snapped.

"I know that Hao's not lying now, Yoh taught me how to block my thought so that Hao won't be able to hear mine. And what Hao said is only known by Yoh and me." Lyserg answer and walk closer to Hao, "Because Yoh was the one that told me to have a truce with my own feeling to you, he want me to forgive what you have done to me, that's why he told me that".

Hao blinked, _Yoh want him to?_ Then he stared blankly as Lyserg held out his hand to Hao.

"Lets have a truce, we have the same goal, to wake Yoh up. That's why, lets have a truce for now." Lyserg said, "As long as we have this truce, you and your followers is forbidded to kill anyone, and you won't harm any of us. We also won't harm you, and we will help as best as we can to make Yoh awake, how about it? I'm sure Yoh would want us to".

[_Yeah, of course I want that!_]

Hao sighed at Yoh's excited tone, "Since I can't get Yoh's souls if he is in this state, fine." Hao said as he clasp his hand to Lyserg's, that's half lie, Hao himself not understand why he want Yoh to wake up, "But don't think that I will stop after this, I will absorb Yoh's soul one day".

Lyserg smirked, "As if you can." he said and move their hand up and down. The Truce is made.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Still don't know what to say.

* * *

Next Chapter : "I'm Matamune the Nekomata, Yoh-sama."


	28. 28 Matamune

Chapter 28

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thouhgt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Matamune**

* * *

Yoh's glad that they have truce, there's only one thing he can do, "Hao." he called, he can hear Hao called him in questioning way, "The only thing I can told you is that this is happened because of 2 things, first is that my body chained all over because of a Demon's spell, and later is that Jeanne cast a spell that Wizard use to separate my spirit from my body by force and make my body to coma state so that my spirit can't go back to my body. You have to destroyed the Demon's spell first before going to the second spell".

Hao asked if he knows of a way to do so, "I don't know about the Wizard spell." Yoh answered, "But I remember reading something about this spell on the occult book I snatched from irresponsible Demon summoner before." Yoh felt all his energy to talk to Hao disappeared, "Sorry, I can't talk to you anymore, I ran out of energy. Thank You for helping me, only you can do this".

With that, the connection cut, Yoh found himself back to the spirit world.

Yoh sighed and walk around again, hoping he can find Yuki or Luna. He don't know which world he is in, he was told before that in Great Spirit, there's many world, a spirit sometimes have their own world. Yoh's not die yet, so he doesn't know whose world or what community he is in.

He walk until he got to a gate, he looked around again, he is sure that he felt another presence.

"Hello there, please show yourself." Yoh said calmly, he turned to the place he sense a presence.

A yellowish orange cat with black strips and split tail wearing kimono like clothes come from behind a rock, Yoh blinked, he remember Hao told him a story about a cat that was his pet. "You are. . ." Yoh started but he forgot the name of the Nekomata.

"I'm Matamune the Nekomata, Yoh-sama." said the cat.

"That's it! Matamune!" Yoh exclaimed and clap his hand, "I forgot your name".

Matamune raised his eyebrows, "I never expected you to know about me, Yoh-sama." the cat said.

Yoh grinned, "How do you know my name then?" Yoh asked instead.

Matamune smile with his cat face, "I heard about you from this 2 influential spirit from the other realm." he answered, "They say that I should no longer regretted my action in the past, that you will definitely fix them".

Yoh grin widened, "I bet they are Yuki-neechan and Luna-kaasan." he said joyfully, "I'm glad they believe in me and support my decision".

Matamune's eyes widened slightly, "You know them." he said.

Yoh nod and sit on one of the rock, he pat the spot beside him in gesture for Matamune to come and sit beside him.

Matamune smile again and complied, "I don't hear very much of you though, they say that they would not spoil the surprise." he spoke in a friendly way.

"Figures." Yoh laughed, "Their personality is a bit similar with Hao in this matter". Yoh looked at Matamune, "And they are right, Hao might be a little upset about you left his side, but I will fix them, because Hao only doesn't understand that his upset feeling for you is not because of your betrayal, but because he is lonely".

Matamune's eyes widened again, more wide than the first time, "Yoh-sama, you know that he is lonely?" he asked in a voice of shock.

"I'm very good with reading eyes, and Hao's eyes revealed more than his face." Yoh replied, "Hao always have this lonely look on his eyes, he just don't want to admit it. You as his pet must be know that he is very thick head, and his habit to save dignity is not helping at all".

Matamune smiled, "You really understand him even so." he said in rather relief tone, "But, I'm surprise to see you here. Does someone sent you here for training?".

Yoh grin, "Nope." he said cheerfully, "Someone want to get rid of me, they chant a spell that separate my body and spirit forcefully and make my body in coma state that make me unable to reentered my body".

Matamune's shock clearly showed on his cat face, "And you not worried about it at all?" he asked in disbelief, "Your condition now is the same like you are dead".

"First, I'm still alive." Yoh said cheerfully again, "And second, I'm sure he will success in bring me back, because if I'm in this state, he won't be able to absorbed my soul".

Matamune's eyes widened even more, "This guy you are saying is. . ." he waited for Yoh to say the rest.

"Hao." Yoh answered calmly, "I said that I will fix the problems, you know I will make him to tell me the real reason he is doing this kind of things. I know I have some progress because Hao agreed to form a truce with my friends to help me, and I know that I wavered him a bit already." he look at Matamune straight to the eyes, "That's why, don't worry. You shouldn't regret your action anymore, I'm sure that once I opened his eyes, he won't angry with you and understand the reason why you had to kill him 500 years ago".

Matamune cry, "Yoh-sama." he said, "But I still regret it, If I chose to stay with him, I'm sure that he won't snapped like that".

Yoh peted Matamune's head, "Everyone make their mistake, even me." he said soothingly, "I will make him understand that he is wrong, I'm sure I can." then he look at the gate, "I am also sure that the other one is inside".

Matamune looked surprise for a moment and nod, "Yes, Yohken still unable to forgive himself for killing him." he confirmed.

Yoh smile a sad smile, "If I'm forced to kill Hao, I'm sure I won't be able to take it and will end up filled with regret." he said with understanding, "But rather than to damn him, my choice is to save him, I will save him".

Yoh stood up and walk to the gate, "Let me help this other guy." he said and opened the gate. Yoh walked confidently on the way, Matamune following him, and they arrived in a place like a battle stage, Matamune then hide himself as Yoh walk to the figure in the arena.

Yoh walk leisurely to the figure that wearing a Shugenja attire, "I'm guessing you are Yohken Asakura?" he asked calmly.

Yohken turned to Yoh, "I see." he said, "The next one already come, I will defeat you".

Yoh smile as Yohken charge at him, he avade the attack without much difficulity. "Yohken-san, let me introduced myself." Yoh said as Yohken attacked him again, "I'm Asakura Yoh, your descendant".

Yohken stopped, "I don't have any descendant, I will finished this fight and back to the living world to my family." he said and charge again.

"But you are already here for 500 years, you are died already." Yoh said and jump high to the air, "I come here not to fight you but to wake you up".

Yoh figures that if he think he is able to make Oversoul, he would be able to, since Yohken can form his Oversoul while Matamune as his partner is hiding behind the pillar. So he make himself to think that he has Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi, considering that Yohken is not believe that Yoh is his descendant, he will show him the sword, since it it Asakura family's heirloom.

Yoh make his Oversoul, it's not with Amidamaru, so there's no need for Harukaze, what it needed only imagination. So Yoh is able to make his Spirit of Sword Oversoul without much difficulity.

He is still midair since all the process need only a few second, "I will wake you up by this one attack, prepare yourself." he said calmly as he landed. "Amida-ryuu. . ." he started, "Gokoujin!". In a flash, Yoh defeated Yohken and destroying his mask.

Yoh grinned, "Hello there, Yohken-san." he greeted as Yohken look at him with surprise, "Are you going to listen to me now?".

* * *

"Still not any progress in our search." Hao sighed as he put down his dictionary.

"How in the world Yoh-sama able to read this?" Luchist said as he place a tea for everyone in the Patch library.

It's already a week since the Truce, they are trying to translate the word on Yoh's occult book. Hao is able to read some, but many still unknown.

Lyserg, Ren, and Anna who is good at research is also in library, while the rest is in Yoh's place, protecting him, half of his followers also stay guard far in distance.

"We have to know what language that book used first, maybe not from a country but a regional." Anna said nonchalantly.

"Have you heard any word from Yoh-kun again?" Lyserg asked while reading yet another book.

Hao sighed, "No." he said shortly, he put back the dictionary he was reading and takes another dictionary from the selves. Hao is capable of many languages, since he was found his followers from many different countries, but he had very much difficulity to read Yoh's occult book.

[_That's not a language of human, Hao._]

"What?" Hao asked, blinked.

"What is what?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.

[_I said that the language is not from any of human, it's Demon Spell's language_]

Hao blinked, "No wonder I can't find anything, you should say so sooner, Yoh." Hao muttered and put back all the books he had.

"What did Yoh say?" Lyserg asked, closing his book.

"The language is not from human language, it's Demon Spell's language." Hao aswered, the he close his eyes. _Do you thing Anna would be able to call that Demon sister's of yours?_ Hao asked Yoh.

[_Maybe, Demon's spirit is harder to call than human_]

Hao sighed, _we should at least try_, Hao commented.

[_Just try then, Good Luck!]_

Hao opened his eyes and walk to Anna, "We don't need those book anymore." Hao said calmly, but inside, he is a bit excited, "Anna, we have to call that Demon sister of Yoh".

"Her spirit?" Anna blinked, "Why don't I think of that before." Anna muttered and standing up, "Lets do it in the house".

* * *

"So that's what happened." Matamune's comment pulled Yoh's mind back to them.

"Yes." Yoh said, "That's why I'm certain that I made some progress with Hao".

Yohken shook his head, "I have never expected to lose to a 15 years old boy in matter of wisdom." he said with amusement clear in his face.

"Wise or not is not a matter of age." Matamune replied, "Yoh is wiser because of his experience of joy, happiness, love also anger, hurt, and danger. He was force to be wise in order to survived in the harsh world".

"Nah, there's a lot out there that have more hardship than me." Yoh said cheerfully.

Yoh then caught a sight of Matamune's necklace, "Eh, bear-claw necklace. . ." he muttered.

Matamune touch his necklace, "This is given to me by Hao-sama." he explained.

Yoh opened his cloth zipper, he still feel strange to be able to do it even when he is a spirit. "Then, this is yours." Yoh said as he took out the necklace, "Now I understand why I always feel like this is not fully mine." he muttered, then look at Matamune. "Say, Hao make you able to touch things, what he did to do so?".

Matamune blinked, "He infused the necklace with his furyoku, and as long as his furyoku is exist and the one inside is not used up, I can materialised, even if it's only Shaman that can see me." he explained, "Why do you asked?".

"I'm going to let Hao meet with you again when I changed him." Yoh said with a wide grin, "He will be very happy then".

The two spirits blinked to Yoh, "You want to make him happy?" they asked.

"Because he is my brother." Yoh said calmly, "And to defeat hurt, anger, and hatred is to feel happy." then he grin, "And to defeat loneliness is to have someone around who care about him, that's why I always ask him to have brother time with me once in three days".

* * *

'Try to use the Sen Hachi Juu." Hao said as Anna failed to call Yuki's spirit using normal beads.

Anna sighed and took out her Sen Hachi Juu, "First for my mother, second for my father, and third for all my friends that support me all the time." Anna said, "If you heard my voice, answer, if you hear the the sound emanate from this rosary, come".

Hao sighed as Anna failed again, "Even with Sen Hachi Juu still failed." he said in disappointment.

"What should we do now?" Ren asked, "Even Anna failed, I doubt there will be someone out there that call her".

"How about Danna's mother?" Ryu asked, "Maybe with someone that familiar, she will cooperate?".

"Keiko?" Hao asked, "She is not an Itako, how the hell she will call a spirit?".

"Maybe if she chant with me and touch my hand we can." Anna said, "We have to try any way possible".

"I will call her then." Ryu said, "I wonder how long will it take from Japan to here".

"It will be more faster if she ride my family jet plane." Ren said, "I will told my family to take her here".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I still don't know what to say, please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "So, what is it that make the air so tense?


	29. 29 The Way Back, part 1

Chapter 29

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thouhgt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The way back, part 1_  
_**

* * *

"We have problem!" Ryu said panicly, "Keiko-sama said that all members of Asakura will come!".

"What?" Ren stop his hand right when the bottle of milk touches his lips.

"Yohmei-sama, Kino-sama, Mikihisa-sama will come along with Keiko-sama!" Ryu said frantically, his panic increased.

"Hao." Lyserg called to Hao.

Hao looked up from reading a spell book in order to find out about the second spell that had done to Yoh, he look at Lyserg, "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Remember that we still in truce, if they attack you or your followers, just go on defensive, don't attack." he said seriously, "We will try to make them understand that we won't attack each other as long as we are on truce in order to save Yoh, our common enemy right now is X-Laws".

Hao huffed, he walk to Yoh's body, "I understand it very well." he said and flopped down to the chair beside Yoh's body, "I won't break the truce".

"Hao-sama." a voice come from outside, then the door opened revealing Kanna brought a paper bag, "It's repaired now".

Hao walk over and to her and take the bag, he look inside, it's like new. Smiling, he bow to Kanna, "Thank You." he said.

A few gasped can be heard when Hao bow and say thank you, he look at them, "Is it really so shock that I can say thank you?" he demand, "At least I will ask politely and say thank you if it's relate to something important to me".

Hao huffed and flopped down to the chair again, he put the framed drawing back to his inner pocket of his poncho. "Back to the matter of the Asakura." he said, "Half of you will come and welcome them, make sure they stay silent all the way to this house and they act as if nothing's wrong. Half of my followers will stay guard from afar, the rest will be here to protect Yoh".

"Why are you ordering us?!" Horo Horo yelled.

"But that sound well planned." Lyserg voice rang as he and Faust bring a tray with many bowl, "Lets have breakfast, so that we have energy to fight if we have to".

"Lyserg, don't tell me you move to Hao's side?" Chocolove asked as he takes a bowl from the tray.

"Believe me, I would be the last person that will do something like that." he said with a smile, "I only listened to Yoh's request as to not giving myself to my anger and hatred, because I become Yoh's apprentice myself, I following Yoh's way of doing things." he explained and hand Hao a bowl, much to Hao's surprise. Hao give a small nod and accepted the bowl, "Ryu, Faust, and me, all of us learned how to block our thought so that can't be heard by others, is not for ourselves. We doing it because Yoh want to help you with that problem even if for a bit, and we as his apprentice and friends will support Yoh decision and help him as best as we can".

"Why are you telling me this?" Hao asked, looking seriously to Lyserg's eyes to see if he is lying, and Hao really surprised that what he said is a honest truth.

"Nothing." Lyserg said and walk to Anna, who sit on the other side of the bed, "I just want you to know that Yoh is in fact care about you".

"You don't have to tell me that then." Hao muttered, he eat his oatmeal, ignoring Lyserg's questioning look.

* * *

The one that chosen to welcomed the Asakura is Anna, Ryu, and Horo Horo. And the one chosen to watch and stay guard from afar is Luchist and the Hanagumi. The air start to tense when the jet plane arrived, they worried of the Asakuras reaction.

"Welcome, Yohmei-sama, Kino-sensei, Mikihisa-sama and Keiko-sama." Anna said politely and bowing her head.

"Don't be so formal, Anna-chan." Keiko said with a smile, "What is it that you want me to help?".

Anna stay silent, that is the only hint for them that the situation is not good. "What is it, Anna?" Yohmei asked, "Where is Yoh?".

They stay silent again, they don't want so say anything that can be overheard, after a long moment, Keiko said, "I know it." then she walk away, "Lead the way, Anna-chan." with that short talk, they all walked to the house in silence.

As they walk to the house, the Asakura stopped at the sight of many people. "Who are they?" Mikihisa asked.

Anna look at him, "Do you trust Yoh?" she asked seriously.

Keiko and Mikihisa stare at each other, _something happened_, is what they thought. They look at Anna, and nod solemnly, "We do." they say at the same time.

Anna nod, she turned to the house, "Then please remember that we all doing this is for Yoh." she said and walked inside.

Still with confusion, all of the Asakuras followed Anna in silent. Anna entered a room, Keiko and Mikihisa gasped when they come in.

Yohmei come in second later and growled, "I know it, I know from the start that Hao will do something bad. He finally makes his move on Yoh. You and Yoh are a fool for believing that Hao can be change".

The bathroom door opened, then, a green haired boy came out. The boy walk s few step closer to them. "Good Morning." he greeted with a bow, "My name is Lyserg Diethel".

"Hello, I'm Keiko Asakura." Keiko said friendly, "I'm Yoh's mother".

Lyserg nod, "Then, I have to ask you, do you want to help Yoh?" Lyserg ask calmly.

Mikihisa and Keiko stared at each other again, communicating with their eyes. They nod at Lyserg, "We want to." they said in unison.

Lyserg nod again, "Then please remember that everyone here is wanted to help Yoh as well, and we are doing everything and every way possible to help Yoh." Lyserg said calmly, but seriously.

Yohmei growled, "Stop with the questioning, tell us, what had Hao done to Yoh?".

"We are doing this because this is necessary." Ren said from beside Yoh's bed. "So will you remember what Lyserg said just now?".

Keiko and Mikihisa nod, Kino walk to Keiko's side, "I will remember." she said.

Then they all turned to Yohmei, Yohmei stay silent and only fumed.

"Ignore him." Kino said, "So, what is it that make the air so tense?".

Lyserg look to the bathroom and nod, then a long haired boy that have the same face as Yoh step in.

"Hao!" Yohmei yelled and sent his shikigamis right away.

Lyserg formed a net using his homing pendulum at the same time that as Yoh's butterfly shikigamis appeared and swirling around Hao.

"As Lyserg said before." Hao said calmly, "I and my followers are here to help".

The Asakuras stare in shock because Yoh's butterflies protected Hao, but Keiko not as shock as the other, so she recovered faster.

"So," she started, "Yoh was asked for your help since you're his twin?".

Hao blinked, he never expected Keiko to be the one that asking the question, he had to think more carefully when fight with Yoh later, he is able to predicted nearly everyone reaction on this matter.

**Flashback**

Hao finished his oatmeal and look seriously at Yoh's friends, "So, is everyone here agree to my plan?" he asked.

"I agree, since it sound planned pretty well." Lyserg declared.

"I'm not." Anna said, "I know very well that Yohmei-sama is like to yell all the time".

[_I agree with Anna, it's true that your plan will work to normal people, but that supposed grandfather of ours is very stubborn about you_]

"That's true." Hao said, "Do you have a plan then, Yoh?".

"Huh? Yoh's talking to you now?" Ren asked, "What is his plan?".

[_You see, you can go like what you said earlier, but don't say anything when you welcome them, beside Yohmei, I'm afraid if X-Laws is spying on us. Just stay silent until arrived at the house and ask them if they trust me. Then after they get to my room, I'm sure Yohmei will assume that you are the one that do this to me, during this time, you and Lyserg stay in the bathroom first, then when Yohmei finished his accusation, Lyserg get out and ask if they want to help me. I'm sure at least my parents would, then, tell them that everyone that is there on the house is there to help me, and make sure they will remember what Lyserg said before you step out. This time, it's obvious that they will shocked, but since mother is one that trust me the most, she will be the one that recovered from the shock and be able to guess that I was the one that asked you to help me_]

Hao told everyone in the room about what Yoh said, after agreement is made, they went to do as planned.

**End of Flashback**

Hao nod, "Yes." he said calmly but his face is expressionless like usual, "It's seems that Yoh only able to talk to me since I'm his twin and I have ability to hear thoughts".

Keiko nod, "I understand." she said calmly, "Thank you, I'm sure that you play big role in saving Yoh, I'm thanking you for agree to help".

Hao blinked again, then nodded, "We are currently have a truce until Yoh awake, there's no need for your thanks." he said matter-of-factly.

"As I said just now, we are doing everything and every way to help Yoh." Lyserg say again, this time with a smile of relief, he hate to act like he is calm while he is very anxious about Yoh's condition.

"Keiko-sama." Anna called, she waited until Keiko look at her, "We are planning to call Yoh's sister's spirit, but I can't do it alone, we think that if it's someone that she has known she will come".

"And that's why you call me." Keiko nodded, "Understood, what should I do?".

Anna took out her hand, "Please hold my hand and chant together with me." Anna explained.

Keiko nod and take her hand, began to chant together with Anna.

Lyserg watch as they perform the calling ritual, he hope that it will work this time. There's a gust of warm wind, but there's no spirit that come. Lyserg sighed, _what to do now, that even with Yoh's mother, the call still failed_. He look to see Hao's expression, his face blank but again, his eyes reveal what Lyserg want to know, Hao felt disappointed too, and there's worry in there.

Lyserg saw Hao sighed, "Still failed." He said, then his expression turned to a grimace, "I wonder if it's the way of call or the Sen Hachi Juu is not able to call a spirit of a Demon".

_'Lyserg, listen to me.'_

Lyserg blinked, that is a memory of his first training with Yoh, that's right, that time he asked Yoh what he will do if something happened to him and Yuki is needed to help Yoh.

_'If something happened to me that make you have to call Yuki-neechan's spirit, Anna won't be able to do it, because the words of the call is different, and even her Sen Hachi Juu is not strong enough to call her.'_

Lyserg frown, trying to remember what is it that Yoh told him that day.

'I have this Akarinka here, is because Hao gave it to Luna-kaasan, maybe as a gift to the next world. As you already know, I would like to keep my identity when wearing my cat mask as a secret, for now, I'm using Haru from Haruyama as a nickname for me when wearing my cat mask.'

_No, not that one, there is more, I'm sure of it_. Lyserg walk over to Yoh's backpack and waist bag and sit beside them.

'_I know that if something ever happened to me, I will asked for Hao's help. In that case, I would be in trouble if he see Akarinka, since he was the one who make it, he will recognise them. But there's a way, I have use it to calling both Yuki-neechan and Luna-kaasan's spirits for about 2 years, my furyoku already rest in the beads and make Akarinka even stronger from when I first get it, and since the furyoku inside is changed a bit because my and Hao's furyoku is combined, Hao will easily deceived if we play an act.'_

_Act, what the act again?_ Lyserg huffed and place his head on his palm. _It's a bit hard to remember something like this, even more if I got anxious._

_'The act will be like this . . .'_

Lyserg make sure his face is still frowning, even if actually he got very excited by what he remembered. He sighed, not because of disappointment, but because not sure if he can play the act nicely.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : _I will guide you back to your body, alright?_


	30. 30 The Way Back, part 2

Chapter 30

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thouhgt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The way back, part 2**

* * *

Hao felt the tension in the air is gloomy, not surprising though, Yoh is still coma, and even with the help of Keiko, Anna still unable to call Yuki's spirit. Hao is still not understand why he is doing something like this, helping his lesser half, but he knows why he also felt gloomy, he miss Yoh's presence on their brother talk time. Yoh already strong, it's only a bit more before he can absorb Yoh's soul, it's stupid, really, but he want to have brother talk with Yoh again before he eat Yoh.

Hao sighed, "Now, in this kind of situation that make me regretted my action to give the other Sen Hachi Juu to that miko as her gift to the other world." He muttered to himself. He saw Lyserg frown at this, but he ignore the green haired boy.

"Another Sen Hachi Juu?" Kino asked him.

Hao give a small nod, "I make them just to kill time before go to a said strong miko, but she don't want to work together with me, so I killed her, but before that I throw the other Sen Hachi Juu to her." Hao sighed again, "And to think I make them strong enough to surpass this one".

"You killed a miko?" Keiko asked in shock, "Does this miko is Luna?".

Hao raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember." Hao said nonchalantly, "That remind me, she has a boy that called a Demon Child, but in fact that boy is ordinary human".

"Please tell me you didn't kill the boy." Keiko look at Hao in horror, but as Yoh once told him, there's no anger or hate.

"No, I only killed the miko." Hao said easily, like commented on weather.

"How the boy looked like?" Keiko asked again, "I would like to meet him and help him if he need help".

"I can't see the boy face since he was wearing a cat mask." Hao said, "I let him live since he got gut to asked me who I am with calm voice even when his mother was killed in front of his eyes". As he said that, he got a sight of Lyserg walk over to Yoh's bags placed and sit beside them.

"Cat masked boy." Mikihisa mumble, "I met him once before, he act calm, mature and friendly, I don't expected that a warm child have that kind of past." He then turned to Ryu, "Ryu, that Haru boy is your trainer, right?".

Ryu's head show up from the kitchen, "Uh, Master Haru? Yes, Danna took me to him to trained the basic before trained with him, but then Master Haru told me to trained with you first before go back to Danna." Ryu answered quickly and went back to his cooking.

"Heh, Yoh is indeed a good teacher." Hao commented.

"I'm glad you think so, since you are teaching your followers, I bet you have more experience on that matter." Faust said in his usual whispery voice.

Yohmei growled, "How come all of you talk to him so casually?!" he yelled.

Lyserg huff at that and place his head on his palm, but said nothing.

"Because we are on truce right now." Hao and Ren said at the same time.

The others nodded, even Kino, Mikihisa, and Keiko. "Remember that only Hao that able to hear Yoh right now, and if it's not for that, we won't know what happened to Yoh exactly." Kino said and hit Yohmei as he want to replied.

Hao heard Lyserg sighed, he look at him just because he is curious. Lyserg look at Yoh waist bag and take a look inside, Lyserg blinked when he look at the front side. He lift a small book and turned to Ren, "Say Ren, why Yoh had a small map?" he asked.

Ren look at the pocket map, "Oh, that's because Yoh traveled before come to Funbari Inn." He said and look to Yoh's body again.

"Oh." Lyserg commented as he put back the map and closed the front, he move to the back now, he blinked again. Lyserg look at Hao, "Um, Hao?".

"What?" Hao asked, raising his eyebrows, "Something strange?".

"Can you asked Yoh something for me?" Lyserg asked in answer.

Hao closed his eyes and concentrate at Yoh's weak presence in his mind, _Yoh?_ He asked to see if Yoh's able to hear him.

[_Nani (What)?_]

_Lyserg want to asked you something._

[_What is it?_]

Hao opened his eyes, "What is it that you want to asked, Lyserg?" he asked.

Lyserg lift a long beads that as long as Anna's Sen Hachi Juu, Hao's eyes widened, "Why in the world Yoh has something like this?" Lyserg asked.

Hao's eyes twitched, "I would like to know the reason too, Yoh." Hao said in irritated voice, "Why the hell you didn't say anything when I mentioned the other Sen Hachi Juu when you have it with you?!".

[_Oh!_]

Hao growled, "Don't tell me you forgot?" he asked, his eyes turned black as he focused on Yoh.

[_Sorry, I forgot_]

"Now, why do you have it?" Hao asked.

[_I got it from Haru, he gave it to me as a reminder of him, since we can't meet that often, he don't want me to forget him_]

Hao sighed and focused back to Lyserg, "Yoh said that this Haru boy gave them to him for a reminder, since they can't meet that often, this Haru boy don't want Yoh to forget him." Hao then stood up, "That aside, Anna, try to call using this one, It has more power than yours".

[_Wait, Hao_]

Hao focused on Yoh again, make it's look like he had daydream because his eyes lost the focus, _what's it?_

[I remember that Haru once call Yuki-neechan's spirit with this words, please write them so that Anna can use them]

Hao grimaced as he focused back to Anna, "Wait a minute, Yoh remember that Haru boy called Yuki's spirit by another incantation." He said as he rummage Yoh's backpack and rip a piece of paper and take a pencil to write. _What is it?_

[_First will be for Mother Nature that give me life, second will be for my Mother who love me to no end, and last is for my friends that always support me until the end. The one I search is the soul lf Yuki the Ice Demon. If you heard my voice, come to me, if you heard the sound of Akarinka, follow it's direction_]

Hao give the piece of paper to Anna and Anna started the call with Keiko, this time, it's look like will success. The air change, become cool even when there's no wind, then the Akarinka started to glow, but then the glow faded. Hao sighed, "Still failed, Yoh." Hao informed his twin.

[_Uh, maybe Anna not stong enough? Haru said that it's need great furyoku to called a Demon's spirit who is high leveled like Yuki-neechan, Anna's furyoku is around 50.000 the last time I checked. Haru may be not a Shaman, but he is a water magic user, he is understand about furyoku_]

Hao sighed again, he wondered just how many he sigh that day alone. "Fine, I will help." He said, then he placed his hand on Anna's shoulder, "Try together this time, Anna, Yoh said you lack of furyoku".

Anna snorts but nod, they began to read the incantation together, "First will be for Mother Nature that give me life, second will be for my Mother who love me to no end, and last is for my friends that always support me until the end. The one I search is the soul lf Yuki the Ice Demon. If you heard my voice, come to me, if you heard the sound of Akarinka, follow it's direction".

The air change again, Akarinka glowed, but this time not failed. The glow brightened and many small spirit ball come together and form a figure of Demon girl with blue ice wings.

The figure turned to all of them, then focused her sight on Hao, Anna, and Keiko. She smile, "At last, I was worried that you will fail again this time." She said in cheerful tone like the one Yoh used.

Hao released his hand from Anna, "Does that mean you know what happened to Yoh?" he asked.

Yuki nod, "I felt some disturbance in our link as I was the one that accidentally give him some of my power." she said, "I can stay and removed the spell that chained Yoh all over, but I need medium, and the only one that strong enough is you, Hao". She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Hao look at Yuki, he want no refused, but he look at Yoh, if he not let her use his body, then Yoh won't be able to wake up at all.

He sighed again, "Fine." he said and look at Yuki, "But you better make it fast".

Yuki smiled mischievously, "Sure." she said and turned to a Hitodama.

Hao walk closer and press the Hitodama to his chest, he closed his eyes, he never formed Hyoui Gattai before, he is able to make an Oversoul since the first time with Ohachiyo as his spirit.

He let Yuki use his body, he watch as Yuki walk over to Yoh's thick occult book and opened it. She is able to find the right spell to removed the chain in a minutes only, she cast the spell to counter the spell that chained Yoh all over using his own mouth, but he don't understand a word from it.

After the spell cast, the chain that chained Yoh become visible, slowly, the chain lifted from Yoh's body.

Hao surprise when Yoh's furyoku flowed uncontrollably from his body after the chain removed, not to mention that the amount is large.

Yuki get out of his body, "Not finished yet." she said as Hao want to go away.

"Shit!" Ren spat, "Horo Horo, Chocolove, Faust and Lyserg, we have to go out and prepared to fight against Onis that will surely come!" he yelled as he run outside. With confusion on their face, they followed after Ren.

Hao looked up at Yuki, "What is it that I have to do? Yoh's already able to back to his body." he said with sharp eyes set at Yuki.

Yuki shook her head, "Not without your help, there another spell, remember?" she said, "You have to do as I tell you in order for Yoh to be able to back to, since he doesn't know how to be back from hell".

"What ? Hell? They sent Yoh to hell?" Hao asked in disbelief, _they sent Yoh to hell? A boy who is so gentle like Yoh? That's too much_. How growled, _I will kill them for sure!_

"Yes, seems like they see him as a dangerous enemy that work with evil." Yuki shook her head, "Even when they are the one that evil in this matter. That's aside, now, do as I told you".

Hao huffed, "Fine." he said and took deep breath, he has to stay calm.

"Place your hand on top of Yoh's chest, bare hand." Yuki eyed Hao's gloves, "Your right hand on his chest and left on his forehead".

Hao walk over to Yoh place, he don't understand why in hell he got that angry that they sent Yoh to hell. On the way, he removed his gloves. There's a sharp intake when the bandage that wrapped his palm, his wound from when he got cut by broken glass still not healed yet.

Hao can feel Yoh's furyoku wrapped him as he walk over to Yoh's unconscious form, _warm and gentle, so much like the person himself_, Hao do as he told and closed his eye.

* * *

Yoh is fighting with more than a hundred Onis at the moment, Matamune told him to kill time by training, and so he did.

[_Yoh, Can you hear me?_]

"Onii-chan!" Yoh yelled happily, "Wait a moment, I'm still fighting a few Onis." As Yoh say that, he cut the last 10 Onis at once. "There, finished. What is it, Onii-chan?".

[_I will guide you back to your body, alright?_]

"Sure!" Yoh laugh happily.

Then he heard Hao argued with Yuki, "Why must I sing?" he asked irritatedly.

"Why? Of course it's because it's needed to defeat the spell." Yuki answered.

"What song?" Hao asked again.

"Anything you like." Yuki answered casually

Yoh chuckled as he heard Hao sighed, "Just think that you sing only for me, Onii-chan." Yoh advised, "I would like to hear you're singing for me".

[_Fine_]

A few moments later, Yoh heard a strong singing voice, strong, beautiful, and warm.

_ushi tora no kanata yori_

_umareshi mi nareba_

Yoh closed his eyes as his spirit start to glows, he let his spirit drifted to the direction of his brother singing voice.

_yami no uchi_

_iku-dama, ashi-dama, shini kaeshi-dama_

_oni mochi ni kazari_

_aka iro no tate hoko wo matsure_

_oira ka ni mukaibi tsuke yaki shirizokete_

_yami no uchi_

_uzu no ki, hiiragi, nuritenoki_

_ri ga hi ni otsureba_

_kuro iro mono matsure_

_mahoroba wa_

_kashin fuu_

_ayakashi tote to hore_

_totemo kakutemo_

_miyama ki ni_

_kakumo gato_

_asa fumasu ramu_

_ikite mimu tame_

_okusoko no ne no kuni yori_

_araware idete_

_yahiro hoko_

_iro koku someta himo de shibari_

_sora yo kakeri ikamu_

_kishin ni michi nakuba_

_sagashimi to_

_waga na dzumi_

_kono yo naru ma wa_

_yamu to kimonashi_

_ame tsuchi wo_

_ara mitama_

_kokoro enmu yamo_

_hitori shi omoeba_

_oni kokome, yokoshima, yume!_

Yoh opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he see was his twin brother calm face as Hao singing the last part of the song with closed eyes.

* * *

Hao opened his eyes as he finished the song and removed his left hand from Yoh's forehead, when he did, he found himself looking straight to identical eyes to that of his own.

They fell silent as they stared at each other, unable to look away. Many feeling wash over Hao, and he can see that Yoh is the same.

This is the last day the truce is last, tomorrow they will become enemy again. Even if they still have their brothers's time, but with the Asakuras here, it will be difficult to do. They feel disappointed, sad, longing, happy, relief, and relax at the same time.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Wow, I'm surprised I got this far already.

Yuki : Finally able to think something to talk to?

Froim : Yes.

Luna : Please Review : )

* * *

Next Chapter : "So Small."


	31. 31 Which One of Us is The Wrong One?

Chapter 31

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

_Italic stand for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Which One of Us is The Wrong One?**

* * *

Their eyes locked to what feel like eternity, then both of them blink, causing them to broke the contact.

Hao stepped away as Yoh's friends and family start to crowding around Yoh. He turned and walk away from Yoh, silently leave without a word or sound.

"Hao-sama." Luchist called, Hao glance sideway to him, "Is this alright? Leaving without saying a word to Yoh-sama?".

"We are enemy, Luchist." Hao said slowly, half-heartedly. He look up to the sky, _why is it I feel so heavy to leave from Yoh's side?_

Another week passed without much event, X-Laws still not make any move, Hao start to kill his opponents again since the truce is over, Yoh and Hao unable to meet each other for their brother time because Yoh's family, mostly Yohmei, always stop Yoh from going.

Hao grateful though, he is still unable to understand what make him feel so heavy, he is confused. His own thought is in chaos, thanks to Yoh's advice that time, he is able to block his mind from people's thoughts, or else, he would go insane.

Hao was walking to the Onsen, he need to calm himself. Then he felt a strong presence from behind, he turn in time to avoided being stab by Marco.

"What the hell is this?" Hao asked calmly.

Marco smirked, "We will kill you and Yoh at the same time, so that our Jeanne-sama will be the one that become Shaman King." he said confidently.

Hao narrowed his eyes, "You want to kill Yoh?" he laughed mockingly, "Do you think you can do it without that **Demon** help? For your information, I killed him right after Yoh's awake".

Marco smirked back, "Oh, but we got plenty of helps." he said, "The same goes for you".

Hao got surrounded by more that hundred Shamans, "So small." Hao smirked, "They are too small to fight me." He looked at Marco, "The only one that can fight me is only Yoh, surprisingly, the same goes for Yoh".

Hao laugh then, his mind is already in chaos all this while, and now he is underestimated too much, he really snap when X-Laws mocking him like this.

* * *

Yoh, his friends, and his family all surrounded by X-Laws member. Yoh maybe the most calmer than the others, but his patient has limit, not enough to attacked him that day, now they want to attack his friends and family too?

"What's the meaning of all this, X-Laws?" he asked calmly, his butterflies fly in circle around his family, friends and himself. Any attack from X-Laws failed to breah through Yoh's defence.

"We will kill you and Hao, or anyone that defend you." Meene answer as she launched another attack using her angel Oversoul.

Hao stand in the middle of fire, the fire of all those that attacked him, he smirked at Marco and walk to his base where all his underlings are.

"You are back, Hao-sama." Luchist said, eyed the bright like from where he fought.

"Luchist, tell this message to Yoh." Hao said coldly.

Yoh's eyes twitched at Meene words, then, he caught a sight of light far in the west. "Seems like all those that attacked Hao become meatburns now." he state calmly, then smile at X-Laws a really cold one, "If Hao burned those allies of your, do you want me to drowned you?".

"Oh no." Lyserg, Ryu and Faust mumbled together.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked.

"They are doomed." Amidamaru, Elfrost, and Anna answered in unison.

"Why?" Mikihisa asked this time.

"Because Yoh-sama is angry now." a small girl voice answered.

All of them turned to see Opacho and all of Hao's followers standing on top of a building.

"Hello, Opacho." Yoh said tonelessly.

"Don't ignore us!" Meene scream as she send another attack, but get blocked again by a small butterfly shikigami, Yoh only made 1.000 butterflies, but each contained 100 furyoku, strong enough to block attack.

Yoh smile at her while trying to calm himself, he nearly snapped.

"We have message from Hao-sama." Luchist said, wanting Yoh attention.

"What is it?" Yoh asked calmly.

" 'There's no need for Shaman Fight anymore, I will wait for you in front of the altar before the Great Spirit, in the land of stars.' That's the exact words." Luchist informed.

There's a snap heard from Yoh, Opacho tremble greatly, "Luchist, Yoh-sama kowaii (Scary)." she said, her eyes filled with tears, "We would get killed".

"Oh, you won't." Yoh said as he released the block of his furyoku completely, if Hao's furyoku is 1.250.000, Yoh's is 625.000, half of Hao.

Yoh eyes turned cold, his 1.000 butterflies merge together and make a single butterfly that has 100.000 furyoku inside. "I don't want to kill, but that's not mean I won't beat you to pulp, X-Laws." Yoh smile a cold smile, his tone even colder than Anna's.

The air around him become cold and biting, he smiled again and move to X-Laws, they are all look at Yoh in horror, unable to move. "You think you can kill me **_and_** Hao?" Yoh asked still with smile on his face, "Then you are even more of an idiot than a cockroach".

"How dare you!" Meene attack again, but in an instant, her angel destroyed by the single butterfly, she look at Yoh in horror and disbelief.

"Elfrost, Amidamaru." Yoh called, without a word, they turned into Hitodama and float beside Yoh, "Elfrost, Oversoul, Wings of Demon." Elfrost went to Yoh's earrings and formed a massive black bat-like wings, but with only 1000 furyoku inside, "Amidamaru, Oversoul, Spirit of Sword." Amidamaru went to Harukaze and then Yoh move Harukaze to Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi.

A large sword formed in Yoh's right hand, Yoh make the form smaller, he only infused about 10.000, not go to his fullest yet.

As Yoh walk slowly to X-Laws, all his friends and family look at him in horror, he look back at them and smile again, "Don't worry, as I said, I lost family to murder, I don't want to be a murderer myself." he said calmly but coldly.

Yoh turned to X-Laws and all that helping them to attack him and his friends and family, he smirked at them, "Do you know what Hao will say at you?" he asked, then smile coldly again at them, "If you don't know, I will say that to you, Chicchai na (So Small)". As he said the last two words, his butterfly move so fast that leave a trail of light, and in exactly 3 second later, all of them fell to the ground, unconscious because their Oversoul and medium destroyed.

"Say, Luchist." Yoh turned to him, Yoh can see that Luchist looking shockly at him, "Where is it? The place where **_Onii-chan_** is waiting for me?".

Luchist gulped, Yoh aura feels exactly like Hao when he is gone to rampage mode. Dangerous, deadly, and insanely strong, but Yoh's a bit different, the aura is deadly cold while Hao's is hot. "He is in that direction." he said and pointed at the place Hao is waiting. He blinked and Yoh vanished from his sight, he turned in shock to the direction he was pointed at, he gaped at the speed Yoh's using, it's even faster than his Lucifer.

All Yoh's friends and family are frozen in shock when he saw all those that attacked them fell to the ground even if they are not wounded. They are already know that Yoh's is stronger since when he was in coma, but to destroyed that many Oversouls and their medium in jus a few second is. . .

Lyserg heard Faust laughed nervously, "Oh Great Spirit, to think that I'm able to see The Black Angel with my own eyes, and in this kind of situation too." he said with tremble voice.

"The Black Angel?" Lyserg asked at the same time as Luchist.

Lyserg and Yoh's family and those that haven't been there when Faust told the news that first time gaped when Faust retelled the incident happened a few years back in German.

"That is exactly what happened just now, right?" Lyserg asked after he had calm down.

"Obviously", Ren said, his voice also shacky, "I already hear the story once, but to witnessed with my own eyes, I will remember not to make Yoh angry or extremely angry now".

"We too." Luchist said and the rest of Hao followers nod.

"Hao-sama and Yoh-sama is definitely very scary when they are angry." Opacho said, her tears form a twin river down to her cheek.

"Hao is like that too?" Keiko asked.

They nod, "But Hao-sama's aura when he is angry is hot while Yoh-sama's is cold." Luchist explained.

"Yin Yang." Jun said from behind them, "Yoh and Hao is like Yin and Yang, two great power that opposing each other but need each other." Jun looked at Ren, "We must witness what happened next, we have to be there".

Lyserg nod and shot his gun to the sky, releasing Zeruel. "Lets go then, before it's too late." he said.

Luchist also do the same, and together, they all flying toward the twins. They not attacking each other, because right now is the fight between the twins.

* * *

Hao looking at the Great Spirit as he felt Yoh's furyoku moving closer in extremely high speed, he turned around in time to see Yoh landed like thunder, but surprisingly enough, the ground isn't destroyed.

"Hao." Yoh greeted, hearing them, Hao felt a chill on his spine. Yoh's voice too cold, _too damn calm cold_. But Hao still expressionless outside, "Yoh." he greeted back.

Hao look at Yoh's Oversouls, the wings caught his attention the most. Normally people will think that Yoh will make it white, but then again, Yoh's like black and orange colours. There's a small yet felt powerful butterfly shikigami is glued to Yoh's shoulder, "You are come faster than I thought you would." Hao said calmly.

"Because X-Laws make me angry, then your message come, I got snapped from my limited patient." Yoh said in a calm and cold voice again, Hao can see that there's a cold fire on Yoh's eyes.

Hao smirked, "I see that finally you feel anger to me." he said calmly, "Let us fight, to fulfill our destiny." Hao turned the Spirit of Fire into a sword form like what Yoh had, but in red, contrast to Yoh's blue sword.

"I'm not angry to you, not that much, my anger is mostly to those X-Laws jerks, but I'm indeed angry on your action, but not you." Yoh said calmly, "I won't fulfill that nonsense destiny you talk about, but to fulfill my promises".

Hao smirked while Yoh give him a small cold smile, but Yoh's smile feel so deadly now.

They stare at each other first, then when a small sound from a falling branch is heard, they attack each other fiercely, but not at their fullest yet.

After a few minutes play around, they started to get serious a bit. They attack each other without any word, like a mute dance of twin dragon.

Hao caught a sight of Yoh's friends and family come flying with his followers beside, Hao smirked, "Play time is over, Yoh." he said and throws Yoh to a pillar with the strogest kick he had.

Hao walk closer as the others above them, Yoh looked at Hao unfocused. Hao then grabed a bunch of Yoh hair and lift his head, removing his sword, he touch Yoh's abdomen. _This is a bet, Yoh. Let us see which one of us who is wrong._ Hao thought as his hand went inside Yoh stomach and grip his soul, _If you make your promise to get out from me after I eat you come true, then it's me who is wrong, but if you failed, then you are the one that's wrong_.

Hao lift Yoh's soul to his mouth and eat it. _If you fail and I merge together with you, then we will do as I wanted, erasing all human from this world. But If you get out and able to bring me down, then I will stop and will do as you want, not kill anymore_.

_Whick one of us is the wrong one?_

* * *

To be continued . . ._  
_

* * *

__Froim : A new chapter!

Elfrost : Is that the only one you can say?

Froim : Shut up.

Kuroki : Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "If you want to be helped, why not asking me sooner?"


	32. 32 Accept The Offered Hand

Chapter 32

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

_Italic stand for thouhgt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Accept The Offered Hand**

* * *

Lyserg watch in horror as Hao eat Yoh's soul, he can't believe that Hao is have the heart to do something like that to his own twin.

They land, Hao's followers happy that Hao is win. On the other hands, Yoh's family and friends look in shoch, horror, anger, and disbelief when Yoh's body limp to the ground from Hao's grip.

"Yoh!" they screamed, Keiko collapse on her knee and crying silently, Kino beside her and patting her back.

Ren, Horo Horo and Chocolove attack Hao and get Yoh's body to Keiko, who hug Yoh's dead body tightly, Manta, Yohmei and Anna can only stare at Yoh's body.

Mikihisa join team the Ren as they attacked Hao, Ryu and Faust nearly run too but Lyserg caught their hands.

"We go on defence." Lyserg said calmly, "We have to protect, even with our power, Hao is stronger, we can only go on defence now." Ryu opened his mouth to protest but Lyserg place a finger on his own lip, signaling Ryu to not make a voice. "Remember that Yoh already told us that this will happened, remember what he told us that night after our truce with Hao ended".

Their face paled, "You mean, Danna is. . ." Ryu gaped.

Lyserg nod and look at Hao, "You insane person, you better make your promises come true, Yoh." Lyserg said, his calm face turned serious, "Or else I will kill him for this".

"We can only wait now, and we will go on defence to deceive them, make them look like we don't know what will happen." Faust said, Lyserg and Ryu nod. Hao can't hear their thought, this is the other reason Yoh taught them how to block their mind. _We can only wait for Yoh_.

* * *

Yoh can only see darkness, he feel like he is falling, no, flying upside down at a slow pace.

He knows that he is inside Hao now, since he arrived at a place that had so many monitors that show Hao's face. Yoh noticed that there is one monitor that show the hill of Funbari, the place that he is often watch the stars from when he can't sleep.

Yoh smile, _not yet, I'm not going back yet_. Yoh can back to his own body whenever he want, because his spirit often slip from his body when he had his meditation. But he doesn't want to go back yet, he wants to know the reason Hao doing this.

Yoh move to one of the monitor, as he got there, the picture change to a show, _is this his memories?_

[_Demon_]

[_He is too strong, is he even human?_]

[_Fox child_]

Yoh's eyes widened, _so, Hao have similar experience to me_. Yoh's eyes softened and saddened, _But he is more hurt than me since he can hear their thoughts_.

Yoh move back abit, he figures that he can move to wherever he want here, he wondered where he should go now.

Yoh up, he come from up there, that's mean the deepest memory should be below. He look down, he move down to go even deeper to Hao's memories, but get blocked.

Yoh touch what blocked him, _Ice?_ It felt cold, hard and a bit transparent. _I see, this is the ice around his heart and important memory_.

Yoh smiled, Hao is afraid that someone found it, he is afraid to feel hurt by the feeling and memory, and he scared to open up. "It's okay, Onii-chan." Yoh said as he said as he moved his hand in circle on top of the ice. "I will wait until the you inside this ice want to open up to me".

Then Yoh look at the monitor in surprise, Hao, every Hao in the monitor offering his hand. Yoh floated to the nearest one, he look carefully at the expression on the screen, Hao's face blank as usual, but his eyes filled with despair, desperate, sadness, hurt, and longing.

"If you want to be helped, why not asking me sooner?" Yoh asked as he received the hand, as he did, he felt a link made between Hao and himself, Hao in the screen smile a happy smile, then he start to get pulled deeper to Hao.

He sighed and broke the contact, "No, Onii-chan." He said softly to the betrayed look Hao in the screen gave him, "I **_will_** help you, but not this way. I will, but not here, outside, Hao, I will help you as your twin brother, not as part of you, but as myself". Then the Hao in the monitor gives a small smile, a hopeful smile.

Yoh decided that it's the time to back to his own body, he closed his eyes and make himself remember every memories he had, calming his soul and think of being in his own body.

* * *

Hao evaded Ren's attack, he concentrate to defend himself. He wants to give Yoh time to fulfill his promise, to be back to his own body. Why? Because he knows that deep inside, he want Yoh to get out, to fulfill his promise and defeat him. He want Yoh help, but if Yoh unable to get out, he is just a liar like the others. And he takes this bet as the last chance he will give to someone.

_Ohachiyo and Matamune both leave me in the end, if Yoh is leaving me too, I will stop to have hope._

Hao felt a sharp pain over his heart, he gasped at the sensation, he's understands what that mean. Yoh's back, he fulfilled the promise. He felt relief, but sad too. Because when he know that Yoh is inside him, he felt content, felt whole.

He looked at Yoh as Yoh standing up and takes his weapon, "Yo!" Yoh said as he looked straight to Hao.

Yoh smiled, "As I promised you, I get out, Onii-chan." he said cheerfully, "Thanks to you, my furyoku is as much as yours now".

"But I'm still alive." Hao reminded him, "I can kill you".

"Oh no, You wont." Yoh said confidently, "Your heart is crying for help, nii-chan." Yoh replied with a grin, "I will help you with this one strike, prepares yourself".

Yoh said as he makes his Oversouls, "I will get real serious this time." he said with a grin.

Hao focused on Yoh, he throw Yoh's friends and father away, and he giving Spirit of Fire all his furyoku.

Yoh fly toward him with full speed, Hao can't see because too fast so he feeling where Yoh's furyoku is, he sense Yoh is coming from behind. As he turned around he saw Yoh lifted his sword and ready to attack.

Hao surprised that Yoh is that fast and confident, then, he felt shock when Yoh's sword is already in front of his eyes, he look at the sword, then at Yoh. _So, in the end I'm the one that wrong?_ He feels relief now, Yoh not leaving him like Ohachiyo and Matamune did, Yoh is will never give up on him.

Yoh attack cut him on the chest, he felt pain, but also happy. Hao looked at Yoh gratefully, he smiled at Yoh, a real happy and grateful smile. He closed his eyes, thinking that he would die, but he don't mind anymore, his hate to humans already disappeared. The last thing he saw was Yoh's crying face, but Yoh smiled too.

* * *

Yoh saw it all, the look of surprise, shock, relief, then happy and grateful on Hao's eyes. Yoh crying as he landed a blow to Hao, he is sad because he had to cut his own brother, even when he was checked his blow so that Hao won't die. He is crying but smile too, Hao understand now, he chose to accepted Yoh help, and Yoh's sure that Hao will open up to him from now on.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Hello! I make this chapter shorter because the nex one will be longer.

Yoh : Why is that?

Froim : Because I need to make it longer.

Hao : Please review (smirk)

* * *

Next Chapter : "I don't deserve your forgiveness.


	33. 33 Because We are Twins

Chapter 33

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stand for thouhgt / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stand for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stand for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stand for letter

"Quote stand for dialogue"

**Bold stand for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stand for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Because We are Twins**

* * *

Yoh caught Hao's unconscious and bloody body after the light died down, right before Hao crash to the ground, he never thought that Hao's Oversoul will be exploded like that.

"Yoh!" Yoh heard his friends and family shouted his name, he turned around in the air and see the happy look on their face. "You killed him?" Yohmei asked.

Yoh shot him a death glare, "I said so many times, I won't kill Hao!" he yelled to his supposed grandfather, "The only way to stop him is to change him, and whoever hurt my brother from now on will face me." he said in calm cold voice, telling them all that he deadly serious.

"Yoh-kun." Faust said as he walks closer, he Lyserg and Ryu are wearing happy face, but also relief and understanding, "Let me treat him, we have to go to the hospital as fast as we can".

"Leave it to me." Yoh said with a grin, he make one big butterfly for Faust, "Get on and grip tightly, or else you will fall".

The moment after Faust ready, they fly in lightning speed to the hospital. Faust makes sure that the other doctors help him, Yoh waited outside the operating room.

"Yoh-kun." Yoh look up to see Lyserg and Ryu walk closer with a big smile while the other has confused look, exept for Yohmei that have angry look and his father because he wear a mask, "Are you alright? Is what Hao did cause you any effect?".

"Beside make my furyoku doubled? No, I don't feel anything strange." Yoh answered cheerfully.

"How come you forgive him after what he did to you?" Yohmei growled.

Yoh raised an eyebrow, "If I'm able to forgive him even after what he did to me, why are you unable?" Yoh asked back, "Or are you don't want to because some lame excuse like because you are an Asakura?".

"You brat!" Yohmei bellowed, "He killed many humans and Shamans, and he will after he's healed!".

"Oh no, he won't." Yoh asked with a grin, "If he will, why in the world he let me to cut him? Why in the hell he smiled to me after I cut him?".

"He did?" Lyserg asked with a grin.

Yoh nod and smiled happily, "He did." He said cheerfully.

""Congratulation, Danna." Ryu said with a wide grin, "You changed him".

"Thank you." Yoh said, then his eyes saddened, "It's sad that I have to cut him though".

"Why have to?" Ren asked as he sit beside Yoh.

The others then followed, the only one that stand is Yohmei. Yohmei growled and stomping away.

"Because I need to make a reminder for Hao." Yoh answered calmly, "So that even **_if_** I'm not around, he will remember what I have to do to make him understand that his way is wrong. I can't always be beside him to remind him.".

"I see." Lyserg said, "I understand what you mean, if he not have any reminder, he probably snap again"

"Do you think he really is changed?" Horo Horo asked nervously.

"Yes." Yoh said confidently, "Even if he not, I will be there to stop him from killing anyone and make sure that he is willing to stop. But I know that he already don't want to kill humans anymore".

"Yoh." Keiko called softly, "Do you think he will think of me as his mother too from now on?".

Yoh smiled, "I'm sure he will." He said reassuringly.

The operating door opened, a second later Faust walk out and guide the other doctors to a room. Yoh following Faust to the room and flopped down beside his brother, "How is it, Faust?" he asked calmly.

"He is alright now." Faust said with a reassuring smile, "He only need rest, the cut is not threatening at all, my guessing is you checked the blow?".

Yoh nod, "Yup." Yoh make a thumb-up gesture as he said so, "Can you call that Luchist man? I can't make Manta to pay for Hao, but I'm sure Luchist willing to pay, he is act like Hao's father after all".

"I'm already here." A low voice answered. Yoh look at him, Luchist entered the room, removing his head and bow to Yoh. "Thank you for spared him".

Yoh only smiled and gestured for Luchist to sit on the other side of Hao, knowing that Yoh won't need anything, his friends and family went back to the house that the Patch lent to them.

* * *

Hao slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a nearly all white room, _I see, I'm in hospital_, he thought to himself. He look around and found Yoh sleeping on a chair, his head lay on the bed. "Oh, you are awake already?" a voice pulled hia attention, he found Faust walk inside, "Hold still, I will check your condidion".

Hao let Faust do his job, "You sure is strong, your wound almost healed already." Faust said, "Now, wait a moment, I will bring you something to eat".

"How long have I been here?" Hao asked before Faust leave the room, his voice hoarse.

Faust stopped and look at him, "Only a day, your healing ability is indeed as great as Yoh told me." Faust answered with a smile and leave.

A yawn brought his attention back to Yoh, "I'm glad you are awake." Yoh said, then grinning widely, "I thought it will take long for you to awake".

Hao smiled at Yoh, "Yes." He said softly, "I even thought that I would die." He then chough weakly.

Yoh stood and went to take a water, he handed the water bottle to Hao, "You won't die, I checked the blow I gave you, to make sure that I wounded you enough to make a scar but not threatened your life." Yoh explained, "Before you ask, I'm giving you a reminder of what I have done to make you understand that you are wrong by making that scar".

Hao smiled, "It's fine, it's better for me to have reminder, I don't want to hurt you anymore." he said softly and tried to sit down, but the pain prevent him. Yoh raised an arm to told him not to move, then Yoh touch something from beside the bed that make it move, the bed upper side raised until Hao half sit.

"Not just me, right?" Yoh asked with a frown.

Hao chuckled weakly, "Yes, not just you." he admitted, "I lost my desire to kill humans anymore, I will do what you want, since I was the one that wrong all this time".

"Silly, I'm not making you see that you are wrong to ordering you around." Yoh said and slipped his hand to Hao's, make a pattern with his thumb, "I'm making you see to stop you from hurting yourself even more".

"What do you mean?" Hao asked confusedly, "I'm hurting myself?".

"Do you ever feel happy when you killed all those people?" Yoh asked.

Hao thinked over it carefully, since he now that he is the wrong one, he need to listen to Yoh logic.

All this time, Hao never relaxed a bit, even when he knows than the situation is not dangerous. When he killed all those people, he never thinks anything since he locked his feeling. "No, I don't feel anything at all." Hao said slowly.

Yoh smiled, "It's because you locked your feelings away, without feeling, it's like you're not alive." Yoh nod, "I know that you are scared to open up, scared if you will get hurt when someone betrayed you, afraid if you get hurt when they leave you. All of us have the same feelings Hao, there no one in this whole world that's not scared of those things." Yoh looked up to Hao, "You need to opened up and let your feeling free. Now, will you tell me your real reason to do all that? Or you still need time to think for yourself?".

Hao smiled, "I decide to give my last hope to you, if you unable to get out from me that time, I would never hope someone to get close to me again. But you get out from me as you promised, that time, I already decided to believe in you." Hao said and grip Yoh's hand, "I'm glad that you didn't chose to give up on me and killed me without try to change me." then, Hao's vision blurred, "I know that I wavered a lot since that time you went missing because of X-Laws, because I got this strange knot in my stomach, and when I found you in that condition, and know that they sent you to hell, I got really angry and want to kill them so much".

Hao look down and crying, "I always know that I start to care for you since that time you gave me that drawing, I always felt heavy on my chest, now I understand all that, I didn't want to lose you like Ohachiyo or Matamune." Hao looked up to see Yoh in the eyes, "Please don't leave me too, I will break and gone insane for real this time, and I may hurt you even more. I'm scared, I need you now, I need to be help, I want you to help me".

Yoh hug Hao, patting his back, "I will help you, I want to from the start." he said shootingly, "If you will tell me the reason, maybe I will be able to help you more easier." he pull back and look at Hao in the eyes, "Will you tell me?".

Hao look at Yoh, not breaking eye contact, he scared so much, what if Yoh hate him or leaving him?

"Don't worry." Yoh said with a warm, kind, and reassuring smile, "I won't leave you alone, this scar," Yoh touch Hao's nearly healed wound, "is a reminder to you that I won't leave you behind no matter what, I will always be there to help you, you are not alone, Hao. I will always care about you, because we are twins".

Hao still not breaking the eye contact, he nod slowly, then inhale a deep breath, "It's start when humans killed my mother, that's the trigger." he said slowly, Yoh's eyes lock him like that day when Yoh awakened from his coma. "But I tried to forget, I help humans, protect them from Onis, but they always think about me as a monster. They always hate me, even when I help them, they want me to disappear".

"So you learned to hate them back." Yoh said softly, Hao nodded. "Hao, do you want to meet with Haru?".

"Haru?" Hao asked in confusion, "But he hates me, I killed his mother after all".

"No, he forgive you. And if you talk to him, maybe you will feel better." Yoh's answered calmly, soothingly, "Lyserg is forgive you already, that wass why he offered a truce that day, but he still want you to apologise, to hear you saying sorry".

Hao look down to his hand, which still holding Yoh's so tightly. He nod tentatively, "If you want me to, I will." he said softly, "I don't want you to hate me too, I don't want you to leave me, not when I start to opened myself to you. I would rather you kill me now than you leave me." Hao started to tremble, he's crying again, "I really can't lose you too, I don't want to be left alone again. So, if I have to meet this boy, even if he will hate me or anything, I will meet him, if that's what you want".

Yoh smile at Hao, _there's no way Haru will hate you, since I am Haru_. Yoh is happy and sad at the same time, happy that Hao listened to him, to believe in him, to depend on him, but sad because right now, he is so vulnerable, so fragile, and a word of hate may be break himself and drifted him to insanity, for good this time.

"Then," Yoh said, forcing Hao to look at him, "When you fully healed, go to the forest, he will send you something that will guide you to him, I can't go with you, you need to meet him alone".

Hao nod and hug Yoh so tightly, scared if all this is only a dream, and crying all his sadness out. He can stand it if everyone hate him, he don't care, but Yoh, the one he had given his last hope, Hao can't stand it. He already left alone by his mother, then Ohachiyo, and after that Matamune. If Yoh will hate him, he would rather die before knowing that. Because, if he died before Yoh say to him that he hate him, he can keep his sanity and not kill anymore, so that he won't make Yoh hate him even more.

* * *

As Hao given permission to leave the hospital, he walked straight to the forest, because Yoh want him to. He is scared though, what if this Haru boy strong enough to kill him? He still want, no, needed to be with Yoh, to heal the wound on his heart.

As he stepped into the forest, a ball of water appeared before him. _A boy with water magic, this must be Haru's then_. Hao followed the water sphere to a lake, he waited there for a bit before a shadow of a figure walk slowly to him.

Hao tense, _is this going to be alright?_ Haru might, no, must be hate him for what he did.

"We meet again, Hao." the cat masked boy stepped out of the shadow.

Hao look at Haru, he is wearing the same kind of clothes like before, but miss the bear-claw necklace. Hao look down, "I'm very sorry for what I did to you, I know you won't forgive me, but I still want to apologise." Hao said with a deep bow.

"I'm glad you ask me to forgive you." Haru walk until they only a meter away, "I know you have some problem with the same kind of mine, having your mother killed in front of your eyes".

Hao nod, "Yoh said that you will help me, but I know you won't." he said bitterly.

"You are stupid then." the masked boy said, "Aren't Yoh already told you that I forgive you?".

"But how come? I killed your mother, like my mother that killed by humans, I hate them, I know there's no way you can forgive me." Hao said sadly.

"Now you understand what have become of you, right?" Haru asked in calm tone.

Hao nod, "I become like what I hate the most." he admitted.

"That's good, acknowledging them is very hard, but you are able to do it." Haru said and put a hand on Hao's shoulder, "Now, you won't kill anymore, right?".

Hao nod, "I won't." he said slowly, "What should I do now?".

"If you kill and served the Death before, you have to serve the Life and help people now." Haru answer cheerfully.

Hao look at Haru, "Your optimistic is kinda like Yoh." he commented.

"You know what?" Haru said and opened his mask, revealing an identical face with Hao himself, "Haru is me, Onii-chan".

Hao gaped in shock, Haru is Yoh? Then, not only he hurted Yoh so much all this time, Hao killed his foster mother too? Putting Yoh in the same kind of situation with him? Surely, Yoh hate him now. No, he can't stand that.

Hao took a step back, then he start to run away from Yoh, but in a second, Yoh already in front of him. "Don't run, Onii-chan." Yoh said with a warm and gentle smile like usual, "I already said that I forgive you".

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." Hao said as he looked down.

"That is my right to decide wheter you deserve my forgiveness or not, and I said so many times already, I forgive you, so you deserve it." Yoh said happily, "Because we are twins, you are half of me, like you said".

"But that not mean you can forgive what I have done so easily!" Hao yelled and start crying, "I still hurt you, and so badly".

"True." Yoh said, "But between to damn you or to save you, my choice is to save you".

"How?" Hao asked weakly, still looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I am very good at reading someone's eyes, I know there's something behind your mask of anger and rage." Yoh said calmly, and gently, he lift Hao's chin so that they look at each other in the eyes, "Throwing away rage, hatred, and anger, what I found is someone like me. A human child that called Demon because of our power, a child that is hurt because losing his mother. We are alike Hao, not only face, but experience as well, I too am called Demon, I too was shunned by people around me." Yoh smiled then, "The only different is the path we do and the way we view what happened to us".

Hao nod, as he start to cry again, Yoh hug him to let Hao cry his heart out.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Well, this chapter is not as long as I think it would.

Yuki : You are stupid aren't you.

Froim : . . .

Elfrost : Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "You chose Evil than Angel, Lyserg, you chose the wrong side."


	34. 34 A Peace Day

Chapter 34

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stands for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Peace Day**

* * *

"I wonder why only after I become twins that I can see everything with open eye?" Hao asked as he stop crying.

"That's because you have someone that care for you even after what you did." Yoh answered cheerfully.

"Why are you care though?" Hao asked with sadness.

"Because we are twins, I already said this before, I will always think of you as a brother first, my twin first, before anything else." Yoh said and stood up, "If I don't care about you and change you, who else?".

"No one then." Hao smile as he wiped his tears.

"Hao." Yoh look at Hao seriously, "Can you please release give Spirit of Fire back to the patch?".

Hao blinked, "But, how should I protect myself and you?" Hao asked in confusion, "Remember that X-Laws will not leave us alone, exept if you become Shaman King and take their power from them, make them normal human".

Yoh blinked this time, "Huh? You are not the one that will become the Shaman King?" Yoh asked, but then smile, "Nah, doesn't matter, whoever become the Shaman King between us will work together with each other after all. About protection, I have solution for you, but I will tell you after you giving back Spirit of Fire to the patch, he is not yours in the first place".

Hao nod, "Okay, I believe you." Hao said and start to walk away, but stop when Yoh called out to him, "Is there anything else you want me to do?".

Yoh grinning widely, "Because after you return the Spirit of Fire you will defenseless, someone will accompany you." He said mischievously, "He and Goldva will wait for you in front of the place we fight that time".

Yoh not saying anything else and gesture for Hao to go, with confused feeling Hao walk to the direction of the Ground of The Stars.

Many whispers can be heard as Hao walk through the town, Hao blocked his mind, he doesn't want to know what they thinks. "Hao-sama." Hao heard his follower called to him, he turned around and face his now surprisingly few followers.

"Hello, Luchist, Opacho, Kanna, Mary and Macchi." Hao greeted, "What brings you to me? I thought you are leaving?" there's no malice and hate in his voice anymore.

"We are not leaving." Luchist said, "The rest of us is ordered to guard around Yoh-sama's house".

Kanna shuddered, "Hao-sama, I feel pity toward your little brother." She said with pale face.

Mary and Macchi nodded, "Anna is scary and a slavedriver." Mary said. And Macchi added, "She ordering us around and when we have enough and disobey her, she slapped all the guys using her left hand, Luchist is out at the time so he was safe from her slap".

"Opacho think that Yoh-sama is more scarrier than Anna." Opacho said suddenly.

"I agreed." Luchist said with nearly all white face.

"How's so?" Hao asked and sweatdropped, Yoh is so kind to him and not scarry at all.

"Because Yoh-sama is able to make Anna stop over working us." Luchist answered.

"And he is super scary when he is angry." Opacho nodded her head.

"I will remember not to make him angry then." Hao said and walk again, "Oh, and there's no need to call me Hao-sama, just Hao is enough".

* * *

Hao walk to the place in silent, his followers was with him before Anna's ghosts came and told them to buy grocerries. As he arrived though, his eyes widened when he see who is the one Yoh sent to accompany him back to Yoh's house. The person is no one but Lyserg!

"At last." Lyserg said with a smile, "Yoh seem to take longer than he was expected".

"Uh, you are here all the time?" Hao asked in disbelief.

"No, from an hour ago." Lyserg said and nod at Goldva's direction.

Hao get the hint and walk to Goldva, he is with Silva, Kalim, and two other mans. "We hear from Lyserg that Yoh told him that you will come and return the Spirit of Fire." Goldva said, "I thought that it's a joke, but I surprised you really come".

Hao nod because he don't know what to say, he handed the Spirit of Fire's Hitodama to Goldva silently, "I'm sorry." he whispered and walk to the exit, with Lyserg following him.

Hao stop just before he exited the forest, he turned to Lyserg and bow deeply, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I apologise to you for what I have done to you." He said firmly, he straighten his body again to look at Lyserg.

Lyserg blinked two times before smile, "Finally, I was waiting, because it's help a bit to hear you said that." He said calmly, "By apologising, you lift the burden on my heart and your own".

Hao smiled sheepishly, "Thank you." He said and walk again, this time, Lyserg is beside him.

"Um, Lyserg." Hao said after a long silent accompanied their walk, "Do you know what Yoh is preparing for me? It's impossible that he will give me Amidamaru or Elfrost, right?".

Lyserg chuckled, "I won't spoil the surprised, but I'm sure you will like it." He said teasingly, then looked sharply to the direction ahead of them.

"Hello, Lyserg." An all to familiar voice called, Hao eyes widened when he face the person, Marco is with 2 other members of X-Laws, Meene and Venstar, if he remembered well.

"Marco." Lyserg said tonelessly, "What brings you here?".

"You chose Evil than Angel, Lyserg, you chose the wrong side." Marco said mockingly.

"Hypocrites." Lyserg said calmly, walking to the front of Hao, "I chose the right with befriends with Yoh and the rest, at least they ara not a Hypocrite. Just so you know, for me, Yoh is an Angel himself".

"A fallen angel." Marco growled, "Our Jeanne-sama is the real Angel and not a fallen one".

Hao is worried for what's going to happened, Hao know that under Yoh training, Lyserg is as strong as Luchist, but to fight with 3 others of the same level will surely hard, not to mention Lyserg had to protect him now.

"Isn't it the opposite?" Lyserg voice sound sweet but Hao know that he is provoking X-Laws now, "I think that Jeanne is the one that a Fallen Angel, Yoh is much kinder than her and never killed any humans or Shamans".

"But he defend that Evil!" Marco said and pointing at Hao, Hao not flinched, he would if it's other people, but a hypocrites like X-Laws? _No way in hell_.

"Oh, and is Jeanne or you all any different?" Lyserg asked, "Don't tell me you forget that I saw with my own eyes that time that you killed those that refused to join you, saying that it's the punishment for not following the God's way?".

"Lyserg!" Marco bellowed, "How dare you?!".

"Yes, I dare, because I know that Yoh is kind, wise and respectable." Lyserg said, his voice turned cold, "I dare because you dare to do some terrible things to him".

Marco growled again and shot his gun, releasing the 'Angel' Michael, "Then you should die too, you are to contaminated now." He said in mocking face.

The other two followed and attack Lyserg, Hao already scared that Lyserg will get hurt, or worse, died because of him. But his worry seems for nothing since Lyserg is able to destroyed their Oversouls with just his pendulum and Morphine, he even not used his Zeruel yet.

Huffing, Lyserg walked through now frozen X-Laws's members while dragging Hao along. "Hypocrites." Lyserg said again as they already near Yoh's house.

"I'm surprised that you are that strong, I mean, I know that you already strong, but I never expected you to win against three strong member of X-Laws." Hao said still with shock.

"It's because we never really show our power." Ryu said as he walk out with Faust to welcome them.

"Yoh-kun don't like to show off, and because we learned many things from him for a long time now, we end up following his way of live, we never use our full power if not necessary." Faust add, "Now, Yoh is already waiting for you in your room, we prepared it because he is sure you want some time alone later".

Hao just stand there and not sure what to do, he never hope for Yoh's friends to accept him too, "What are you waiting for?" Lyserg complained and push Hao inside since he was not showing any indication to move.

Lyserg pushed Hao until he arrived in front of his room, beside Yoh's room, Yoh opened the door and stepped out, "Come in, your new partner and another one are waiting for you inside." Yoh said with a big grin, the one that will cut half his face if that's possible, "Come on." He said as Hao still not move and looked completely lost.

Yoh pushed Hao into the room and closed the door, Hao is still not understand anything, well, until 2 spirits showed themselves. Hao gasped, "Mother? Matamune?" Hao's vision blurred again.

"Asaha." The blond haired woman wearing white kimono with sakura pattern called him softly, Hao run into her hug right away.

"Mother." He said in his sob, he is glad that he is a Shaman, that he is able to see his mother and touch her. He looked at the black stripped yellow cat with two tails, "You are back, Matamune".

Matamune smiled, "Yoh-sama called me, he said that it's the time, since you are back, the real you." He said "I see now that he is right".

Hao crying again and nod, "It's because Yoh is stubborn." He joke with teary eyes, "My stubbornness lose to him". Hao blinked as he see what Matamune wearing, "That necklace, I thought that I keep it in the Asakura household".

"Yoh said that his sister and foster mother stole them in the past." His mother answered, "He called us here, Yoh want me to help you become as strong as before, but kind too".

Hao smiled again, "Yoh is really have his own way of doing things." He said with happiness, he really happy again because of Yoh.

"How is it?" Keiko asked as Yoh entered the living room, "Is everything went alright?".

Yoh give a thumb-up with a really wide grin, "Everything's okay." He answered, "He is having his time with his mother, but I say that now is the right time to give it to him".

Keiko nod and walking to the stairs, bringing a bag of paper with her. As Keiko stand in front of Hao's room, Yoh entered his own room.

There's a knock on the door, feeling don't want to move he just told whoever is it to enter the room, Hao is very surprised to see Keiko entered with a kind and warm smile.

"Keiko?" he asked with confusion.

Hao's mother smacked Hao on top of his head, "Is that the right way to call your mother?" his mother scolded him.

"But." Hao said as he look up to his mother, "My mother is you".

"Yes, but keiko-san is your mother too." His mother said warmly, "So, call her mother, okay?".

Hao look at Keiko again, _that's true, she is also my mother_, "Keiko-kaasan." He said with a sheepish smile.

Keiko smile warmly, pretty much reminding Hao of Yoh, "I bring you something from me and Asanoha-san." She said as she handed Hao the bag.

Hao opened the bag curiously, he inhaled deeply when he saw a beautiful red kimono with autumn leaf pattern, "This is beautiful." He said softly, then look up to his two mother, "Arigatou, Mother, Keiko-kaasan. But how did Mother make them?".

"I was called here earlier than Matamune, Yoh performing Kuchiyose and with Keiko-san's body, we make them together." Asanoha answered.

"Yoh can use Itako arts?" Hao asked truly shocked, "I thought Anna was the one that called you two".

"Before I learned Oversoul, I learned how to call spirits and performed Kuchiyose after Yuki-neechan's death, so that I can call her and talk to her whenever I want." Yoh's voice come from behind the door, second later, Yoh entered the room. Yoh is wearing black kimono with the same style and pattern like the one Hao get, "So, yes, I'm able to use Itako arts. Strange enough because I'm a boy, but I never regret to learned them, but I don't like to show off, that's why no one know, only Faust, Ryu and Lyserg that knows about it".

"Why, Yoh, you can become an onmyouji as strong as I am, no, maybe you are already far more stronger than I am." Hao said with shocked and amused tone, "And you are looking great on that".

"Thank you, Onii-chan. Why don't you wearing yours and we go down to have dinner?" Yoh asked with a warm smile, but it looked like the most happy smile Yoh ever wear, "Asanoha-san can't stay here too long, but I can call her anytime you want, so say your goodbye for now".

"For now." Hao agreed. Hao too is wearing the most happy smile he ever have in ages.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! I already come this far!

Hao : Good, then I can stop that weak personality you make me.

Froim : Oh, no. I will make another one (Evil grin)

Hao : Kisama (make a ball of fire on his hand)

Yoh : Stop that, (swt).

Anna : Give us your review (Cold tone).

Yoh : Please forgive her rudeness, Please your review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "So this is your true motive, Jeanne?"


	35. 35 X-Laws True Motive

Chapter 35

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stands for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**X-Laws true motive**

* * *

There's a silent in the house where Yoh and his friends stay, all Yoh's friends gaped at the sight, where all of Hao's followers is stare in amusement. Yohmei is stare open mouthly and his eyes nearly pop out of it's place, Keiko smile silently while looking smug.

This is all happened right after Keiko back to the living room, Yoh and Hao walked in not long after her in total sincrone, not only that, they look so much like each other. Aside from the hair length different and the colour of their kimonos, Hao and Yoh look the same, and their expression is identical too, calm, confident, mature and there's widom in their eyes.

"What do you thinks?" Keiko asked after the long silence, "They look great aren't they?".

Lyserg, Ryu and Faust on Yoh's friends line along with Luchist, Kanna, and Opacho snapped out of their thoughts. "Yes, they look great." Luchist said with a big grin.

"Are you the one that make them, Kaiko-san?" Lyserg asked, "They are beautiful and fit perfectly with both of them".

"Thank you." Keiko said, "But these is not my work alone, I was working together with Asanoha-san, Hao's mother from his first life".

"What, What, What?!" Horo Horo yelled out of surprise.

Ren smacked him over the head, but then asked, "Hao's mother from his first life?" then he turned to Anna, "Anna, were you the one that called her?".

Anna's wide eyes turned back to her normal size, then look at Keiko in confusion, "No, I was not." She said, "How did it happened? Who called her?".

Keiko looked at Yoh, asking for answer or permission to tell them.

"That would be me." Yoh answered, looking calm.

"How were you able to do it?" Anna asked, clearly in shock, but with amusement too, "You are not an Itako".

"Maybe this will answer your questions." Yoh said with a smile of confident. He turned around and Hao help him wearing his cat mask and he take out the Akarinka from his kimono's inner pocket, he already place many things inside.

Yoh turned around to face them all, then lift Akarinka in one hand to show it to the rest. He heard Mikihisa gasped at him, then one by one, all of the people in the room gasped.

"That cat masked boy that Hao-sama said that time, is that you?" Kanna asked, so shocked until she dropped her cigarete.

Yoh eyed the cigarete with boring eyes, he lift one hand and pointed to the thing, in one second, the cigarete become wet and the light died. "Kanna, can you please find another medium for your Oversoul? I don't like it that you use something that will make you sick and destroying Nature at the same time." Yoh said calmly in scolding tone, but his voice muffled by his mask.

"Uh, I will try." Kanna answered and pick her now wet cigarete and throw it in trash bin.

"So, Haru is you?" Mikihisa asked.

Yoh simply nod, removing his mask and put Akarinka back to it's place. He place his mask on Hao's face as a prank, but Hao only removing it and smile sheepishly at Yoh, and Hao keep the mask in his inner pocket.

"Yoh." Yohmei growled, "Now it obvious that you should kill him, he killed your foster mother in front of your eyes".

"Not again." Yoh muttered while Hao looked down to his feet, their face turned to a frown. Yoh want to said something, but his mother beat him by hit the wall using her hand. Yoh look up to the wall, there's a crack, then he look up to his mother, his mother wear the same face like what he usually wear when he was in anger.

"**_Now_**." Yoh and Hao looked at Keiko with amused face when Keiko use dangerous tone with a smile. "Listen, you all. As you can see here, Hao is a **_changed_** person, so don't say like you will kill him. If any of **_you_**," she look to Yohmei, "start anything stupid by attacking **_him_**, **_my_** child, **_My Hao_**, will face both the **_angry Yoh_** and the **_angry me_**." Keiko smile again, "And please remember, even if I'm weak, when a **_mother_** is **_angry_**, because her child is in **_danger_**, she will become the most **_scariest_** person in the world".

Yohmei looked angry, but it's clear that he is afraid of Keiko's wrath, he only spun on his heels and stomping oway from the room.

Yoh laughed out loud at that, Hao chuckles quietly, but then he too is laugh out loud. Kaiko blushed a bit, but then she laugh too, the two boys's laugh voice is so cheerful and happy, nice to hear and beautiful after all. Then one by one, everyone start laughing as well, the two boys surely are have their charms.

Suddenly, Yoh gasped, all the laughter died down, "Yoh? What's happened?" Hao asked, his face show that he is clearly worried. Yoh didn't answered as his eyes widened, "Yoh?" Hao tried again, but Yoh's face only become pale, "Yoh?" Hao tried again, as Yoh's face paler even more, Keiko stare straight to Yoh's eyes.

"Yoh, answer me, where are you going?" Keiko asked in serious tone and expression.

Yoh not answering again, everyone started to worried, well, mostly Yoh's friends is worried while all Hao's followers is confused. Hao, Anna, Keiko, Mikihisa and Kino are clearly scared if something is happening to Yoh.

Yoh gasped again and he nearly fall backward, if only Hao is not there, ready to catch him. Yoh blinked and shook his head vigorously, blinked again and inhale deeply three times.

"Yoh?" Hao asked again, his face as white as Yoh now, "What's happened?".

"So, this is your true motive, Jeanne?" Yoh muttered after he get his composure back, "We have to get ready for fight." Yoh said seriously, he walked to the edge of the room so that he can face every single person in the room.

"Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove, You all will go around the village and tell all Hao's supporters and all those that oppose X-Laws to get to one place, better if it's far from the Great Spirit." Yoh commanded, then turned to where Lyserg stands, "Lyserg, Ryu, Luchist, Kanna, Mary, Macchi, you all will have to track X-Laws and slow them down as much as possible until I and Hao get there." Yoh then walk to Anna, he takes out 6 different colour talismans and a piece of paper, "Anna, place this talismans according this drawing around all those Shamans, make sure there's extra room." Anna accept without a word, everyone that is close to Yoh will know better to listen to him when he is using commanding voice.

Yoh nod and turned to his family, "Grandma, Father, Mother, and Opacho, all of you please go with Anna." He said with deadly serious expression, his voice is calm but commanding. Yoh turned to the rest of Hao's followers, "The rest of you, will go to the patch officials, take this with you." Yoh write something in a piece of paper and handed it to them, "Tell the patch that it's from me, if they still not believe in you, tell Silva to hold the paper and say my full name." Lastly, Yoh turned to Hao, "Hao, you and I will go to the edge of the Village".

"What's happen?" Hao asked after give Yoh a nod.

Yoh grimaced, "X-Laws go insane, they are taking their move to the Ground of the Stars and planning to take the Great Spirit for their own by force." Yoh said, causing all of them to gasped in horror, "Even Hao only stole Spirit of Fire in the past." Yoh nod at their response, "But the main problem is here, their insanity is repeating what happen in German those months ago, they called all kind of Demons, but the worse is, among them are a few that are High Leveled and they can't be fight by regular Shaman, only a miko, an Onmyouji like Hao or a magic user like me that can fight them".

Keiko step forward, "I'm a miko, I can help you." She said seriously.

"I'm sure you can, but I need you to help protected all the Shamans that will be evacuated, if any Demons or Oni come passed my defense, you will be the one that face them." Yoh turned to Kino, "Grandma, make sure that old man helped. Oh, please don't angry at me for calling him that, as I said, I'm not acknowledging him as my grandpa." Then Yoh smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry everyone, Hao and I will finished all those Demons in a flash and help you guys, we will stop X-Laws, Nantoka Naru (Everything will work out somehow)." But then Yoh's expression turned serious again, "W don't have much time, get what you need and go, now".

All of Yoh's friends nod and move out right away, Hao's followers still frozen, "What are you waiting? Go!" Hao's order snapped them out and they walk away too.

Anna hug Yoh for a moment, "Make sure you won't get hurt this time." She whispered and run out of the room, Yoh's family following Anna to the outside, there's a yelped sound as Yohmei get dragged by Anna's shikigami, not Zenki or Gouki though.

Hao and Yoh went to get their weapons ready, "Let's go, Hao." Yoh said as he make his Oversoul, Wings of Demon and a big butterfly shikigami for Hao, since he is unable to fly with Matamune.

Hao nod as he get on Yoh's butterfly and they flew to the edge of the village, as they get to the place though, Hao gasped when they welcomed by so many Onis and Demons, too many. And a few fly in the sky have human appearance, there are about twenty of them.

"Woa, there are about 1000 of them." Yoh commented calmly, "Only weaklings though".

"They who fly are the most powerful from all of them." Hao informed Yoh.

"They are High Level Demons, there are only 3 among them who an aristocrat though." Yoh answered, "Onii-chan, I'm the most experienced in fighting these Demons, I will be the one that fight them, can you take care of those below?".

"Sure." Hao said as he made his Oversoul with Matamune, Yoh make his shikigami lower it's height so that Hao can jumped.

Yoh turned the big butterfly shikigami to a small one and make it contained 100.000 point of his furyoku, he had to save about 700.000 of his furyoku to fight with X-Laws, in case they succeed with stealing Great Spirit, so he can only use 200.000 for his water magic and fighting the High Leveled Demons, and the rest for emergency purpose.

Hao is often fight against so many Shamans at once, so he already used to, but normally he will use Spirit of Fire, and since he already return it to the Patch, he can only fight hand to hand now.

He evaded their attack and kills 10 or so at once, he look up to the sky for a bit, _my, Yoh's strong!_ Hao can see that only 5 of the High Leveled Demons left, not only that, he is as fast as those Demons, more accurate than them, and stronger than them. Hao smirked to the the Demons he is facing, not wanting to lose, he use the move Yoh's always use, Shinku Buddha Giri and Gokoujin.

Yoh have a quick win, since he can focused all his concentration, not like last time when his first priority is to take all his friends to a save place, this time he know that Hao can protect himself, so he can focused on his Enemies and fight to the fullest.

Yoh looked down after he cut the last Demons easily, Hao himself killed more than 100 small Demons and Onis already, but there are many more left.

"Hao." Yoh said as he got to Hao, "We don't have that many times." then he move his shikigami to it's full speed and attacked the small Demons and Onis left.

(Oni and Demon is different, Oni doesn't has human form and is made from the malice in humans heart. Demon is a creature that had human appearance and had wings, lower class not has them, they had monster-like hand and lower body to attack. Demon usually had magic power from darkness force, they can use magic)

"What do you mean?" Hao asked while continues his attack.

"This creatures all are summoned to be a decoy, they want me to spend time to fight them. The real problem here is X-Laws." Yoh said, in a few moment later, all Onis and Demons fell to the ground. "We don't have time playing here, we have to stop X-Laws, but we have to killed all of them first".

Yoh turned to the open-mouthed Hao who is so shocked by the real power Yoh had, "Let's go." Yoh said and retuned his small shikigami to bigger size and take back 90.000 of the furyoku inside, leaving only 10.000, "Hold tight, Hao, or else you will fall".

Hao snapped out of his shock and nod to Yoh, after Hao get hold of the butterfly, they flew in lightning speed towards Great Spirit.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Climax!

Yuki : Woah, Yoh become so strong.

Yoh : I can't believe I get that strong.

Luna : Not that surprising though.

Hao : Forget it, please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "What are you doing here, Yoh Asakura?!"


	36. 36 One who can Speak to Great Spirit

Chapter 36

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stands for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**One who can Speak to Great Spirit**

* * *

Lyserg, Ryu, Luchist, Kanna, Mary and Macchi meet up with team the Ren after team the Ren finished their job. But even with help of team the Ren, Lyserg and the rest had difficulties in holding X-Laws back.

Jeanne use her Shamash to throw them away, because of this, X-Laws can get pass Lyserg defense. Lyserg growled, "I hate it that I'm this weak".

Then a small butterfly come into view, Lyserg get the hint, "Lets move everyone, we get to Great Spirit's place." Lyserg said with a smile, "Yoh and Hao are already on their way".

* * *

All the Patch and the rest of Hao's followers are waiting for X-Laws, what Yoh wrote is actually an instruction of what to do if X-Laws get there before Yoh and Hao arrived.

Silva is the one that actually listen to Peyote's words, he hold the paper and called Yoh's full name, he was not surprised to find a small butterfly shikigami formed on top of the paper and make SOS move. And that's how Silva convinced Goldva and the others to listen to Yoh, because he knows that Yoh is definitely not doing this as a prank only.

And indeed, they didn't have to wait for long before X-Laws huge amount of members come into view.

"What are you doing here, X-Laws?" Goldva asked.

"Great Spirit is our Jeanne-sama's rightfulness, we only here to take what hers." Masco said mockingly.

"The Great Spirit's only right for those that win the Shaman Fight." Goldva answered.

"I am the strongest among Shamans, I don't need to fight to get the Great Spirit." Jeanne said in her toneless tone. Her red eyes that contrast with her silver hair glimmered wickedly.

"There's still Hao-sama and Yoh-sama, they are definitely stronger than you!" Peyote scoffed.

"They fall to the way of evil, they don't have any right to become Shaman King." Marco replied.

"How about you then?" a voice come from behind the X-Laws, "You all kill too, I fail to see any different from you and the old Hao".

"Lyserg, you already contaminated by them." Jeanne answered, "What we do is for justice only".

"Killing for justice?" Ren asked with a snort, "Nonsense".

Jeanne chuckled, then, Shamash attacked them all, "Nonsense is because you all are evil, that's why you can't see our way." Jeanne said and with the help of Michael, go inside the Great Spirit.

* * *

Yoh and Hao arrived at the place, Yoh caught the situation right away, Jeanne is missing and all of them stare at the Great Spirit in shock. "Seems like we are late, Onii-chan." Yoh said calmly.

"Seems like that." Hao agreed.

They landed right behind the Patch, Silva noticed them and report immediately, "Jeanne got inside Great Spirit a moment ago, we are not strong enough to stop her".

Yoh nod, then walk passed the Patch, "Hao, immobilise all those X-Laws members." he said as he walk closer to Great Spirit, "Amidamaru, Elfrost, help him as best as you can".

"What are you doing, Yoh?!" Silva asked shockedly.

"I'm going to make sure Jeanne won't get the Great Spirit, the world will fall in chaos then if she succeed." Yoh said casually and stepped inside.

"What are you doing here, Yoh Asakura?!" Jeanne bellowed right after Yoh went in.

"Stopping you." Yoh answered cheerfully.

"The Great Spirit is mine!" she yelled and launched Shamash at Yoh.

Yoh only smiled and use a small shikigami to stop Shamash, sure it's small, but the the butterfly has around 500.000 of Yoh's furyoku.

Then, Yoh lifted, Akarinka and tied it around Shamash, immobilised it easily. "You!" Jeanne shrieked.

Yoh get behind her in the blinked of eye, "I'm sorry, Jeanne." he said and knocked her out.

As Jeanne fell unconscious, Yoh gently laid her down to the ground. He then looked around. "Say, Great Spirit." Yoh called, "Can I speak with your representatives?".

There's a blinding light, causing Yoh to close his eyes. "It's okay to open your eyes, Yoh." a woman voice make Yoh's eyes snapped open.

"Oh! Luna-kaasan, Yuki-neechan and Asanoha-san!" Yoh exclaimed with surprise and happiness.

"What is it that you want to talk to us, the Great Spirit representatives for you?" Yuki asked as she hugged Yoh tightly.

Yoh smiled, "I'm going to ask if Great Spirit can lend me a hand and sealing all of X-Laws members's power?" he asked, "So that they can't create Oversoul anymore, just a human that can see spirits?".

Asanoha step closer, "Why do you want that?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Because I don't want anyone to die." Yoh answered calmly, his eyes filled with kindness and wisdom, "If I kill them, then I will be the same as them, but I don't have a power to do what I want without your help, without Great Spirit's help".

The three spirits closed their eyes, "We will help you, since we see you as the most suitable person to be Shaman King, together with Hao." Luna said after they opened their eyes.

"What?" Yoh asked, totally perplexed.

"We want you and Hao to be our Shaman King." Yuki explained what Luna said.

"Both you and Asaha are the most strong Shaman in the world, we would like to have you both as our Shaman Kings." Asanoha add, "You heart is pure and warm, and Hao is back to his kind self, so we want you both as our Shaman Kings".

Yoh smiled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, we can't." Yoh said softly, "Hao is still unstable, I know that very well, and I want to work on field. Hao and I are unseparable, we want and need each other beside us, and I want Hao to work on field with me." Yoh blushed slightly as he said that.

"But, who else are suitable?" Yuki asked with a pout, "We can only see the two of you".

Yoh give a wide happy grin, "I have a recommendation, he has heart as kind as us, and he care about others too." Yoh said with reassuring smile, "We all will work together, but he will be the one that be the Shaman King".

They still unconvinced, "Okay, just say like this. The three of us will become Shaman King, but he will be the one that will work the most, Hao and I will give him advice and work with him if he needs help, but Hao and I will do what we want, go where we want." Yoh offered, "You know that I'm a free person, I don't like to stay in one place too long. It's true that I stay in Funbari Onsen, but sometimes I will go to some random place, I want to go to many place and help those that needs help, and Hao will go with me, since as I said, he is still unstable and we need each other".

Yuki and Luna sigh in defeat while Asanoha chuckled, they closed their eyes again. A moment later they opened their eyes and smile, "We agree if it's like that, we will informed every Shamans in this Village." Luna said, "After you take that girl out, we will make all the X-Laws sealed so that they can see spirit but nothing else".

"After that, you and Hao plus that boy you recommended will be informed through your Oracle Bell." Yuki said with a smile, "But I'm sure that the boy will mostly ask for your advice and help".

Yoh grinned, nod, and lift Jeanne using his Shikigami, a big one, but only made by 100 furyoku, Yoh don't want to waste his furyoku.

After give Yuki, Luna, and Asanoha a wave of goodbye, he stepped outside with confident smile.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! next chapter is the last!

Hao : Finally.

Froim : Muu, you sounded like you are relieved by that. (pout)

Hao : I'm relieved that I will stop being weaker than Yoh.

Yoh : Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "It's my choice."


	37. 37 My Choice

Chapter 37

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stands for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**My Choice**

* * *

As Yoh stepped out, he observed the situation. The X-Laws member all fell unconscious, and Hao has bat wings, Yoh assume that Hao is performing Hyoui Gattai with Elfrost and knock them out with ultrasonic wave.

Hao noticed Yoh immediately, since Hao turned to him and shot him a wide grin, "You are back!" Hao said happily and with relief.

Yoh nod and smile, "I'm back." he greeted, Yoh sent his butterfly to the X-Laws place and put Jeanne down to the ground.

Immediately, there's a bright light from Great Spirit, all the other Shamans gasped in surprise, well except Hao.

"What did you do?" Hao asked calmly, "You're the Shaman King now, right?".

Yoh only shot him a mischievous smile, "Oh, Onii-chan. You don't expect me to spoil the surprise, do you?" he asked wickedly.

"What happened in there?" Goldva asked.

Yoh grin again, "You will know later." he said simply and walk to Hao and drag him to Lyserg and the rest.

Just then, a beeping sound can be heard everywhere. Hao look at Yoh with an eyebrow raised, and since Yoh don't bother to look at his Oracle Bell to have a wide excited grin. Hao decided to look by himself, he himself had a wide grin as he read the message.

_To all participants of Shaman Tournament,_

_We, Great Spirit, have chosen our Shaman Kings. Why plural? Since we chose 3 Shaman to be our Shaman Kings._

_The first and second Shaman are Hao Asakura and Yoh Haruyama Asakura, the Twin from Asakura family. They each have the support of one third of the whole Shaman participants. Their furyoku is equals with each other, 1.500.000 points, increased recently from 1.250.000 points._

_The third Shaman is recommended by Yoh Haruyama Asakura, he believe that this Shaman can be a good partner for them. The said Shaman is Lyserg Diethel, his furyoku is not as much as Hao or Yoh, but we decide to listen to Yoh._

_The representative of Great Spirit, Luna the Miko from Haruyama Clan._

"Oh my God!" Lyserg exclaimed as he finished reading the message, he look at Yoh, "Yoh-kun! You recommended me?!".

Yoh grin and nod, "Yeah, I did." he said, then look at Hao, "You have any complaint?".

Hao smiled and shook his head, "Nope, I agree with you, Lyserg will be a good partner for us." he said firmly, "But I don't believe I got chosen even after what I did".

Yoh's smile widened, he then dragged Hao and Lyserg to the Patch, "Can we do the ceremony now? I want this over as fast as possible." he said.

The Patch Officials took the three to the place for ceremony, Yoh's friends and family waited outside together with Hao's followers.

"Are they going to be okay?" Keiko asked slowly, worried for the boys.

Mikihisa pat her shoulder, "Don't worry, they will be alright." he said calmly, "They are strong, they will be fine".

"Yes, that's right." Silva said as he walk to them, "They will be fine, they will come out soon".

Silva sat beside Ren, "Silva, how come you're not using your Patch attributes?" Ren asked, eyeing Silva white shirt and blue jeans.

Silva shrugged, "I retire being Patch Officials, the Shaman King already chosen after all." Silva said nonchalantly, "I came here not as an Official now, I came as the descendant of Hao".

"Huh, you're his descendant?!" Horo Horo exclaimed, earning a slap from Anna.

"Be quiet." she said coldly.

"Hao born in the Patch 500 years ago, I'm his descendant from that lineage." Silva explained.

"I even forgot that I have other descendant aside from the Asakura." Hao's voice rang, causing them to look at the entrance.

Hao and Yoh looked the same as usual, Lyserg looked more mature and wise than before, but he still act like his usual self. "We are back." Yoh said cheerfully, "Is something happened when we are inside?".

"Nothing." Ren said shortly, he stare at Yoh so intensely, "I wonder if there's something different about you, Lyserg clearly become more mature and wise, but both you and Hao still look and act the same".

"Because I and Hao only act as Lyserg assistants, we both like to have our own thought in private, so basically, Lyserg is the only Shaman King, but we can use Shaman King's power if we want or need." Yoh explained calmly.

"And I already used with many people voice in my head, Yoh is surprisingly had the same abilities as mine, that's why he adviced me to block people's thought, since he can hear them too, so he used to them too." Hao said calmly, then Yoh glared at him.

"Nii-chan, I already said that it's a secret." Yoh scolded Hao, then he sighed and look at the rest, "I have this ability after my 15th birthday, the side effect for living with Demon for 10 years more, I can read the thoughts of people who had Demon's power like Hao, since Hao get his ability to hear thoughts from Ohachiyo".

"What will we do, Yoh-kun?" Lyserg asked.

"What do you want?" Yoh asked instead, "As I said, you are the one who have most power, I want to start traveling again, but I will always back to the Inn, Hao will come with me".

Lyserg flinched, "Yoh-kun, I'm still childish compared to you, I need advice." He said weakly.

"Lyserg." Hao called, "As we shared the title of Shaman King, we can communicate telephatically, you can ask anytime even if we are not around".

"So, we can't meet often?" Keiko asked, somewhat sad.

"Okaa-san, don't worry." Yoh said cheerfully.

"Just say our name when you want to meet and we will come right away." Hao add.

"Shaman King can teleported freely after all." Lyserg said with a grin.

Yoh and Hao said their goodbyes and start their adventure, as Yoh had predicted, Lyserg often ask for advice and help from Yoh and Hao. All X-Laws's members are sent home by Lyserg, since he doesn't want them to make any troubles again.

* * *

Yoh and Hao always back to the inn at weekend, they have met many things and convinced people to respect Nature and help each others, they are viewed as an ideal types of leader, so many want to learned from them. After a while, because the number is increased even more, and Manta's family provide them the money, Yoh and Hao builded a school for those that want to be an activist, future leader and even president, anyone who want to learn from them. They build their personality and teach them how to make a wise decision, also taught them self-defense and any skill that they will need in the future. In just 3 years, Hao and Yoh able to make the crime rate fall greatly, meanwhile Lyserg hard work, by showing influential youngsters an illusion of beautiful face of Nature compared to the current one they have, finally have some fruits, that youngsters start working Nature rejuvenation project. The Nature start to regain her beauty, the sea become more clean and clear, the forest become more dense, the soil become rich again.

* * *

"Sensei!" Hao was reading a newspaper when one of his student barge into Yoh and Hao private room, Yoh is doing job of exorcising Evil Demon that night, so he chose to wait at their school. Normally, during this time, he and Yoh will have their meditation's time.

Hao look up to see the student, "What is it?" he asked with a calm expression.

"Hao-sensei, it's bad!" the student said after she catch her breath, "I, my friend's cousin is attacked by this strange creature that have wings!".

Hao folded his newspaper and get his sword, Yoh's called Mosuke to make another sword a month after they become Shaman King, Asahi (Morning Sun), "Where?" Hao asked calmly as he walked to the door.

"At Shinra Gakuen's (Academy) parking area." The student answered, "I heard that sensei and Yoh-sensei are used to this kind of problem and can help, what should we do?".

"Just wait at your house, I will get your friend's cousin to your house." Hao answered and opened the window, "Close the window to me, will you?" he asked and jumped.

"Sensei! This is 15th floor!" the student exclaimed, but when she looked down, no one in sight, "Uh, sensei must have some trick, they say that he is a Shaman or something after all", she muttered as she closed the window.

* * *

Hao teleported to the place right after he jumped from the window, he can see that the Demon is up in the sky, it's from normal class and holding a teen girl with silver hair, _my, what a strange hair colour, reminding me of that Jeanne girl_. "Lets go, Matamune." Hao said and pressing Matamune's Hitodama into Asahi and formed his Oversoul, "Onigoroshi". He make the sword wrapped with fire, he learned fire magic from Yuki's spirit when Yoh called her, that way he can cut High Level Demon that had immunity to Shamanic ability.

Hao jumped so high in the sky and cut the Demon from it's head to feet, instantly killed it. He caught the girl and jumped from roof to roof until arrived at his student house.

"Sensei!" the student called in relief.

"Here you go." Hao said and lower the silver haired girl to the ground, he gasped when he see who the silver haired girl is, "Jeanne?".

Jeanne snorts, "We meet again, Hao." She said in her usual toneless tone, "Why did you save me though?".

Hao smiled, causing both Jeanne and his student to confused. "Aren't Yoh already said last time that I am different person from before?" he asked calmly, "I'm surprised that you are here in Japan though".

Jeanne blushed, "Ren asked me to come by, he is my fiance." Jeanne said quickly.

"I see, you are engaged, congrats then." Hao said and start to walk away.

"Wait!" Jeanne called out, "You still not answered me!".

"If the options I have are between to serve Life or Death, "Hao started and look at Jeanne with a wide grin, "My Choice is to serve Life".

**_Fin_**

* * *

Froim : Yay! The story finished.**  
**

Luna : Wait! You said you will post an extra chapter.

Froim : Yes, I will.

Yuki : I thought you forget.

Froim : No Way! (Laugh)

Elfrost : Please your review

* * *

Extra Chapter : "Who do you think the scariest person in Asakura Family is?"


	38. X Who is The Scariest Person?

Chapter X : Extra

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands for voice of the past'_

[_Italic in cage stands for thought that can be heard_]

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Who is The Scariest Person?**

* * *

Two month passed after Yoh, Hao, and Lyserg become Shaman Kings. Lyserg is back in London because some case happen and Lyserg's skill as detective is needed, Yoh and Hao went to a forest to have their daily meditation. Mikihisa is training up in the mountain, Anna and Tamao is staying at Anna's Inn, Kino and Yohmei have some bickering and lock themselves in their room, that leave Keiko alone with her loneliness. Keiko decided to visited Anna's Inn, so that she can help her and have something to do.

Ren and Horo Horo visited Anna's Inn, they actually want to meet with Yoh and Hao to talk about their problem and have some friend's talk, but in the end, they had to help Hanagumi girls and Tamao with the chores. They are doing some gardening when Horo Horo asked something that start everythings.

"Say, everyone." Horo Horo started, "Who do you think the scariest person in Asakura Family is?".

"Anna-sama." Tamao answered immediately, Macchi nod at the answer. Anna got married to Yoh, so she is a part of Asakura family now.

"Wrong, It's Hao-sama." Kanna retorted.

"Mary think so too." Mary add.

Horo Horo shook his head, "Well, I think Yoh is the most scarriest one." He said, then look at Ren, "Who do you think, Ren?".

Ren look at Horo Horo with grim expression, "It's obviously Yoh." He said shortly and continue working.

"So, we have the vote for Yoh is two, Hao is two, and Anna is two too." Horo Horo mumbled as he plant a flower, "Say, why don't we observe them to see who the scariest person is?".

"Anna-sama will kill us." Tamao said as she looking back to the Inn in pale face.

"Don't play something dangerous." Kanna hissed.

"Why not?" Ren asked, "I'm curious to find out".

* * *

Than evening, Ren, Horo Horo, Tamao, and the Hanagimi girls spying at the three said person. First, they watch Anna.

"Welcome to my Inn, Keiko-sama." Anna said politely.

"Oh, don't be so polite." Keiko answered with a smile, "Is there anything I can help with? I got bored with nothings to do back in Izumo".

Anna raised her eyebrows, "If you don't mind, Mother, we need a cook because Ryu is gone to take his cooking school in America." Anna said, still with polite.

"I don't mind." Keiko answered and walk ahead of Anna to the kitchen, as she walk, a man looked at her with dirty eyes and his hand move to grip Keiko's bottom.

Anna caught the man's hand and drag him to the outside, "You." Anna growled and slap him, "I don't care you are a guest or what, but I despise sexual harrassment very much, get out of my inn!". Anna went in and second later she come back with the man bag, "Get out now or I will beat you to pulp!".

Anna's shriek of anger and her death glare causing the man to run away like kicked puppy, Anna huffed and went in, back to her place behind the receptionist desk.

Tamao and Macchi shivered at the sight, "See?" Tamao asked with trembled voice, "A, Anna-sama is so scary." Macchi nod her head vigorously.

"Nope, Hao-sama is more scary." Kanna replied.

"Let us see what Hao-sama's doing." Mary said gloomly.

* * *

So, the next target is Hao, Hao and Yoh already back to the inn an hour ago, now Hao is in the forest, accompanying Yoh while Yoh is sketching the night scene of the forest in a canvas.

"Hao, there's a High Level Demon with dark and malice aura in northwest region of the forest, can you please take care of it?" Yoh asked nonchalantly as he continue his sketch.

"Sure." Hao said with a smile, he is so happy that he can help Yoh.

Hao walk to the said place and found that the Demon is attacking a human, Hao's eyes twitched, "Omae (You)." Hao called the Demon.

The Demon growled, releasing the human and attacking Hao. In a flash, Hao cut the Demon head, "Don't you dare to hurt anyone before my eyes." Hao said to the Demon corpse, he turned to the human, "Are you alright?".

The human man nod, "Th, thank you." He said shakily, "What is it just now?".

"Only Demon that lingered around this forest, not all Demon is attacking human though, only those that evil is the one that attack human, there are others that stay in peace with human." Hao said with a small smile, he never use a bright smile if it's not for Yoh or Keiko, he got childish if he with those two alone.

Hao turned to find many Onis surround them, Hao sighed and he knocked the man and teleported him to a safe place in the city. Then he turned just in time to evaded one of the Oni's attack, but unfortunately, the Oni's attack get to Hao's earring on his right ear, made it break.

Hao stare at his broken earring, "My earring." He said in shock, then he turned to face the Onis, his eyes narrowed, "My favorite earring, you lowly Onis," Hao growled, "Yoh made them for me, you know? Oh, of course you don't know, you all are brainless, and to think it cost Yoh 3 nights without sleep to make them." All of a sudden, his Oversoul, Onigoroshi, appeared in his right hand. "I won't forgive you." With that, Hao sliced them all in a second.

Hao sheathed back his Asahi and collect all the pieces of his broken earring, he walk back to Yoh's place with a scowl.

Kanna and Mary looked pale, "That's what we mean by Hao-sama is the scariest person." Kanna informed.

"No, that's still better than Yoh's angry wrath." Ren answered.

"That's right." Horo Horo agreed, "If Yoh is angry, he is more scarier that Hao".

* * *

Last target is Yoh, after the forest incident, Yoh and Hao went back to the Inn, Hao entered the Onsen right away while Yoh chose to go to the roof.

Yoh laying on the roof and watching the stars, he hummed softly, enjoying his activity. Then a loud crash noise stopping him, Yoh blinked and sent a butterfly to check what happened.

The noise come from the kitchen, curious, he move his butterfly to the kitchen. What he found make him frown and run to the kitchen right away, as he got to the kitchen, a moan reach hi ears.

"Are you alright, Okaa-san?" Yoh asked as he help his mother from beneath a pile of dish.

"Yes." Keiko answered, "I'm just surprised that there's a mouse in the cupboard".

"Mouse?" Yoh blinked, then his frown deepened, "How come a mouse can break against my defense so easily?".

"You place a barrier for mouse?" Keiko asked in disbelief, "Yoh, it's only a mouse".

"Yes, but what if that mouse scare our customer, Anna will get angry and destroy this inn in her rage." Yoh muttered, "I will check where the mouse went to and throw it out".

Yoh made another 100 shikigamis and sent them around the inn, but when he found the mouse, his eyes snapped open and he growled.

Yoh stood up abruptly and go to his own room, "You mouse, how dare you ripped my sketch book which Hao bought for me?" Yoh growled and lifted the mouse using his shikigamis.

A noise from outside caught his attention, he opened his window to see what happen, his eyes narrowed at the sight of a drunk man harassing a school girl. Yoh move his shikigami to insert the mouse in the man's shirt, causing him to removed his shirt in the public and laughed by other passerby, Yoh chuckled wickedly at the sight and closed his window.

"You see now?" Ren asked.

"This side of Yoh's personality is scary, and the most scariest part is when he snapped like that time, when Hao challenged him after X-Laws provocation." Horo Horo explained, "Remember when he become that Black Angel?".

"Black Angel sure is scary, but I still think that Hao-sama is the most scary one." Kanna said with irritated expression.

"No, it's Anna." Macchi retorted, "If she know we are doing something like this, she will kill us".

Because the agreement is not happen yet, they decide to watch once again. It's dinner time, they all eat in one room, the dining room is large enough for all them and the guests to eat together.

* * *

During dinner, everything is doing alright until a man get pissed off at a man across of him, causing him to throw his bowl at the man, but it hit a child head instead. The child crying so loud because the bowl break to pieces and make a wound on the child head, Keiko look at them like a hawk.

"Hao, Yoh, Anna." Keiko called for their attention, "Throw those two man out of the inn." She ordered in cold tone, "Hanagumi girls, clean the broken pieces. Ren, Horo Horo and Tamao, treat the child's wound".

Hao, Yoh and Anna get into action immediately with grim face. After seeing the three scary people in their mind following Keiko's order right away, Ren, Horo Horo, Tamao and the Hanagumi girls do what they told right away too.

Before they sleep, they decide who the scariest person in Asakura Family, "The scariest person in the Asakura family is?" Ren asked.

"Keiko-san." All of them said in unison.

Since that day, Keiko is viewed as the scariest person in Asakura family, no one dare to oppose her anymore, and she has her own secret fans.

**_Extra Chapter : Fin_**

**_Thank You for reading my fic._**

* * *

****Froim : Thank you for your review all this time, I want to apologize, my grammar is bad, isn't it? I'm sorry if any of you get pissed off when read my bad grammar. I will try to get better next time ^^


End file.
